


Aces Of The Sky

by Tbiz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Top Gun, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Feels, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood-centric, Mutual Pining, Protective Magnus Bane, Shy Alec Lightwood, Slow Burn, Soldier Alec Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbiz/pseuds/Tbiz
Summary: Alec and Jace make it to Top Gun, the most prestigious Aviation Academy. There they find out that their leader is a cold and distant man named Magnus Bane, who demands nothing but the best. To make matters worse, Alec is also stuck as his roommate during his time at Top Gun. Alec slowly gets Magnus to open up, but he also discovers that he is slowly falling for his Lieutenant. What will happen in this whirlwind tale?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 232
Kudos: 318





	1. Lieutenant Magnus Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this story is fictitious. Characters are from Cassandra Clare and Freeform. I left the description of Magnus and Alec vague, so whoever your dream Magnus/Alec is, you can input them into the story! Inspiration was taken from Top Gun - though I have not seen the movie in a long long time, and I have never been in the army/navy so the elements are all my creation as well. This story is meant to be read for fun only! For those of you who have served in the army/navy, I can just imagine how much training and hard work goes into it. Much respect for all of you!!

**Chapter 1**  
  
  
“Yes, Sir!” Alec shouted along with the other 10 recruits as he faced forward, his arms up in salute.

Alec was 21, and today was his first day at the Top Gun Academy. Graduating at the top of his class, he and his best friend Jace made it to Top Gun. It was the highest honour anyone in the Aviation Academy could get - to train with the world’s top pilots.

The sun was beating down hard as they stood in line, waiting for others. He looked over at Jace from the corner of his eye. The two became fast friends during their first year at Aviation school and had been inseparable ever since. Jace was quick-witted and confident, while Alec was calm and a perfectionist. The two complimented each other so well that they were considered the top one and two pilots in the entire academy.

“At ease!” All the recruits relaxed their shoulders while an older man in his early 40’s barked orders.

“Your squad leader, Lieutenant Magnus Bane will be by shortly to give you your sleeping arrangements.” He said as he crossed the field, leaving the recruits to speak quietly amongst themselves.

“Oh no,” a shorter brown-haired man groaned, “I heard Magnus Bane is the strictest squad leader. He’s failed so many recruits and he hates people. I worked so hard to get here, I can’t be sent home now.”

“I heard the same thing,” another young man pitched in, “his last roommate left in tears and never returned to Top Gun, suffering from severe PTSD. Because of him!”

“Attention!” A sharp voice called out and the group quieted, silently saluting.

“Does At Ease mean that you can talk amongst yourselves?” A tall, slim Asian man dressed in a pristine white aviator uniform appeared. His face was neutral, but there was something very cold and distant about the man.

Magnus scanned the crowd, his intense gaze landing on Alec’s. Alec swallowed hard, his hands cold and clammy. “My name is Magnus Bane. But you will not call me by that name. I will only be addressed as Sir or Lieutenant. You are all here to be the best. And I expect nothing less. If you were at the top of your class in your previous academies, here you are nothing. If you gave 110% to be here, you will have to give 150% to stay here.”

The recruits all kept silent. Alec kept his gaze forward, listening intently. He and Jace had worked their entire life to be here, and Magnus Bane was no laughing matter. It seemed like the rumours rang true.

“We will now do sleeping arrangements," Magnus continued, "your rooms shall be kept tidy at all times. Schedules will be posted in your rooms. If you are late for any classes, don’t bother going and just pack your bags and leave.” He flipped a piece of paper on his clipboard and frowned before picking up the radio attached to his belt.

“Ragnor, what is the meaning of this sleeping arrangement?” Magnus’s gritted his teeth as he spoke into the radio, “I strictly made it clear that I will not have a roommate.”

“Director’s orders, Magnus. This is above my pay grade,” Ragnor’s voice crackled through the radio.

“I need to speak to her now.” Magnus was seething.

“She told me it is final. Believe me, I’ve already tried to persuade her many times.”

Magnus took a deep breath. His eyes were blazing as he gripped the edge of the paper, scrunching it tight. He fired off the names on the list, then stalked off when he was done, heading straight to the director’s office. Alec stood in shock. Jace reciprocated his exact emotions.

“There’s gotta be a mistake, Alec. How could they separate us?”

Alec swallowed, speechless. “Let’s go to the director's office. We’re partners, we can’t fly with just anyone. Come on, let’s go.” Jace said as he dragged Alec off the field. Alec stumbled behind Jace as they made their way back to base camp.

Jace was about to knock on the door when they heard Magnus’s voice flow out. Jace whipped his hand back, frozen.

“How dare you do this, Catarina? What game are you playing?” Magnus yelled at the lady sitting behind the desk. Catarina was a strong and independent woman who made her way up the ranks with hard work and strong will. She defied the gender bias that was evident in such a masculine environment, earning respect from all the top aviators.

Catarina did not even blink at Magnus’s outburst. “That’s Captain to you, Lieutenant Bane.”

“Catarina,” Magnus’s hands tightened into fists. “I am not rooming with anyone. You better get this fixed right this instant.”

Magnus and Catarina were best friends. He was also the only person that dared to speak his mind to her. Catarina was far from a pushover, but she always had a soft spot for Magnus. She knew his entire life story, and she cared a lot for the younger man. Magnus was not just a best friend or a subordinate; he was family.

“Magnus, it’s been five years already. I can’t play favourites. There are rumours going around already that you get special treatment. It won’t be long until the board puts me under review. If that happens you know they will send you away.”

“But-"

“The decision is final, Lieutenant Bane. You will have a roommate for the entire duration of the trainee’s time here.”

“I thought Lieutenants and recruits are not allowed to be in the same room, for fear of favouritism?” Magnus shot back.

“Your roommate has an exceptional record and I picked him myself. He will shadow under you and you will train him to become a Lieutenant, and also provide updated reports to me on a weekly basis.”

Magnus opened and closed his mouth, speechless. Catarina looked at him. “You’re dismissed, Lieutenant Bane.” Magnus spun on his heel, ripped the door open, and slammed it shut behind him. Alec and Jace stiffened up and saluted as Magnus came out of the office. Magnus did not even glance at them as he briskly stalked away. Jace gave Alec a pitiful look as he knocked quietly on the director’s door.

“I’ve been expecting you two,” Catarina said as they walked in. Alec took a discreet look around the office. It was small, clean, and it reminded Alec of the principal’s office in school.

“Captain Catarina, permission to speak, Madam.” Jace saluted.

“At Ease, recruits. Have a seat. I don’t bite.” Jace and Alec gingerly sat down, unsure.

“Jonathan ‘Jace’ Wayland and Alexander ‘Alec’ Lightwood.” She read off a piece of paper on the desk.

“Yes, Madam.” Alec and Jace responded in unison.

“You two must be wondering why I split you up.” She eyed the two of them. They nodded.

“You come highly recommended from Brooklyn. I’ve read through your reports and achievements. They are quite impressive,” Catarina flipped through a stack of papers. “Though here at Top Gun, we are here to make you better. All that you’ve learned in your academies are nothing compared to what you will learn here.”

Alec and Jace nodded without a word.

"Alec, you are a calm and collected intelligent soldier. You struggle with confidence, but would do best as a strategist and I see a strong future for you as a Lieutenant.”She looked over at Jace. “Jace, you are brave and have an impeccable ability to think quickly on your feet. This makes you a formidable soldier, but you are hot-headed. We need to break that bad habit of yours or it will become your downfall.”

Jace opened his mouth. “Madam, we complement each other and have been partners since the first day at the academy. What I lack, Alec makes up for, and vice versa. Permission to stay together, Captain.”

Catarina nodded. “I understand, but in order to fully bring out both of your potentials, we have carefully planned and selected how and who you will be training with. If you have separation anxiety, you are both free to pack your bags and leave now. You are both dismissed.”

Jace’s shoulders slumped in defeat as they stood up and saluted.

“That is not fair, man,” Jace grumbled as soon as they were out of earshot.

“She’s right, though. We’ll just have to suck it up. We’ve both got to grow up. Maybe it’ll be a good thing, I’ll finally be able to get rid of you.” Alec snickered.

Jace feigned a look of hurt. “You? You’ll be crying for me after the first night.” Jace pushed Alec playfully on the shoulder.

“Well, this is me, I guess,” Jace’s shoulder slumped as he reached out to knock on his dorm room door. “Good luck buddy, see you at breakfast tomorrow.”

Alec just smiled and continued down the hall. He reached his room, looking at the sign on the metal door. Lt _. Magnus Bane_. He took a deep breath and knocked.


	2. Lieutenant In Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Lieutenant-In-Training Alec Lightwood finally meets his roommate and instructor, Lieutenant Magnus Bane. Alec will have a lot of adapting to do, and how will he live with Magnus, who doesn't seem to talk much?

**Chapter 2**  
  
Alec knocked again, but there was no answer. He put his ear on the door, but there was no evidence of anyone inside. Slowly, he reached out and turned the doorknob. Letting out a deep breath, he walked into the pristine dorm. Two beds were located on either side of the room with a small metal table in between. It was spotless. To the left was a bathroom, equipped with a shower. Alec’s eyes widened. This was a luxury only reserved for Lieutenants or higher ranks. Knowing Magnus, he probably would not be privileged to use it.

Alec put his bags down. He opened up the metal locker on his right, breathing a sigh of relief that he did not just open up the Lieutenant’s locker. It looks like he would be sleeping on the right side. Alec quickly unpacked his belongings and started to organize it neatly. He got out his towel and toiletries, getting ready to take a much-needed shower. The door opened and Alec froze. He stood up and came eye to eye with his squad captain. Alec quickly put his toiletries and towel down, clicked his heel, and saluted. “Sir! I am Alec Lightwood and I am your new roommate, Sir!”

Magnus gave him a look so cold that Alec didn’t dare breathe. He proceeded to walk to his bed and did not say a word. Alec froze, arms still in salute. He did not dare stand at ease when he had not been commanded to do so. It was a whole minute until Magnus finally said: “At ease.”

Alec dropped his hand. “Thank you, Sir!”

“You’re a Lieutenant-In-Training. You don’t have to call me Sir,” Magnus said, not bothering to look at Alec as he grabbed a towel from the locker.

“Yes, Lieutenant,” Alec responded. Magnus looked up then, his hazel eyes boring into Alec’s. Alec gazed at the wall, still standing at attention. Magnus didn’t respond and looked away. Alec also turned back to his locker to pick up his toiletries and towel. This day was definitely not getting any better.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked when Alec made a move towards the door.

“To the showers, Lieutenant,” Alec said meekly.

Magnus stared at him long and hard. “The bathroom is over there.”

“I couldn’t possibly infringe on your personal bathroom, Lieutenant. I’ll just head over to the communal showers,” Alec responded.

“What part of Lieutenant-In-Training don’t you get? Magnus sneered. “Lieutenants do not need to shower in communal showers.”

Alec swallowed. He turned back around. “Sorry, Lieutenant. I will shower after you then.” He placed his items down neatly on the bed. Magnus didn’t say a word and stepped into the bathroom, slamming it shut behind him. Alec dropped his face into his hands, sighing. This was going to be a nightmare.

Magnus stepped into the shower, sighing. He punched a fist into the shower wall. He hated roommates. And this Alexander was getting on his nerves. Magnus had leafed through his entire file after he left Catarina’s office. He was not easily impressed, but even he had to admit that Alec’s record was spotless. There was nothing he could find wrong with the new recruit. Magnus’s last roommate was a rookie similar to Alec, but timid. Magnus had ignored him the entire time, and the guy left Top Gun willingly. If he did the same to Alec, perhaps that would make Catarina stop placing roommates with him.

Magnus stepped out of the bathroom and saw Alec sitting at the foot of the bed reading. Alec stood up when Magnus exited. Magnus just huffed and laid down on his bed, turning towards the wall. Alec looked up from his book when Magnus exited, and his breath caught. Magnus was toweling off his hair, clad only in a pair of loose black boxers. Yes, Alec had seen his fair share of muscular men, since everyone in the army was well built and fit. But Magnus was on a whole new level. Every curve, every line of his body was perfect. For a man who demanded perfection, even his body was perfect. Alec shook himself out of these thoughts and quickly stood up at attention, gaze staring straight ahead. His face felt heated as he cursed himself for checking out his senior. When Magnus laid down, Alec swiftly made his way to the bathroom, quietly locking it behind him.

Magnus shifted back and forth, unable to fall asleep. This was another reason why he hated roommates; He hated strangers being in the same room as him. Restless, he rolled to the side and his eyes landing on the book Alec had been reading. Magnus let out an exasperated breath, sat up, and reached to open the desk drawer. He pulled out his own book, propped his pillows up, and settled in to read.

Alec stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white tank and shorts. Alec was always self-conscious of his body and he was always embarrassed to show his body. Jace, on the other hand, flaunted his body because he knew he looked good. Alec never had that confidence. He noticed Magnus propped up on pillows reading, and Alec smiled to himself. Maybe Magnus wasn’t that bad after all. Maybe that was a common ground they both had.

Magnus looked out of the corner of his eye when Alec got up. It was ridiculously hot in the room and Alec’s hair was already starting to stick to his forehead. He watched as Alec walked towards his locker and peeled off his tank, the man’s shoulder muscles rippling at the movement. A faded pink scar was visible on Alec’s right shoulder blade, seemingly from a bullet wound perhaps. But Magnus couldn't further investigate as the young man turned around, allowing Magnus a glimpse of his well-built chest and abs. Magnus cursed. Catarina must have picked Alec on purpose. She knew he had a preference for tall, dark, and handsome people. She was most definitely out to make his life a living hell.

Alec picked up his book, propped up his pillow, and settled into his book. The room was peaceful and quiet, which pleased Magnus. His previous roommate was never this quiet. When he finally felt his eyelids droop, Magnus shut his book and placed it back into the desk drawer. He turned towards the wall and laid down. Alec quickly followed suit, reaching out to turn off the lamp as well.

“Thank you for today, Lieutenant, and goodnight,” Alec whispered softly into the darkness.

“Goodnight, Alexander,” Magnus replied. Alec’s eyes widened. He had always preferred the short version of his name, but hearing it from the Lieutenant’s lips sent a small shiver down his spine. Turning overHe could trace out Magnus’s back in the moonlight. _Maybe he’s not as bad as I thought. I can do this._

Magnus sighed internally. Maybe Alec would be ok. He was different from his previous roommate. Alec was respectful, quiet, and reserved. As long as he kept out of Magnus’s life, then maybe he would make it past graduation.

The next morning, Alec got up at 4:00 am. He quietly moved to the bathroom to get ready. Breakfast wouldn’t be served until another two hours, but Alec wanted to get ready earlier so he wouldn’t be fighting for the bathroom with Magnus. When Magnus woke up, he saw Alec fully dressed by his locker. His bed was made pristinely with no evidence of wrinkles. Magnus silently approved. Alec stood at attention when he noticed Magnus get out of bed.

“Good morning, Lieutenant!”

Magnus just nodded, not looking in Alex’s direction. When he locked the bathroom door behind him, Alec gave a long sigh. Maybe he thought wrong. It looked like today was going to be a long day. At 6:55 AM, Magnus was fully dressed. He placed his comb in his locker and closed it shut. Alec watched discreetly out of the corner of his eye. Lieutenants wore a white aviator uniform, a tie, and black dress pants. Alec was used to wearing his one-piece army uniform, and he felt out of place wearing dress pants. Magnus look like he owned the uniform, while Alec felt like a child trying to look like an adult. His hands fidgeted slightly as he stood by the door, waiting patiently for Magnus.

Magnus turned to see Alec standing at attention by the door. Even though he was not pleased by this arrangement, he was still quite impressed by Alec’s professionalism and attention to detail. Catarina was right, though he would never admit it. Alec definitely had the potential to become a Lieutenant. Magnus walked towards the door and turned towards the taller man, looking him up and down.

Alec froze when Magnus eyed his uniform. He sucked in a breath and prayed that everything was straight and tidy. He stood at attention and puffed out his chest, eyes staring straight ahead. What only took half a minute seemed like forever to Alec. The day had not even started yet and he already felt like he was sweating bullets. Magnus’s eyes suddenly looked right at him, and Alec’s eyes widened in surprise. His breath hitched as he noticed that Magnus’s hazel brown eyes had a hint of gold in them. They were beautiful, and Alec let himself get lost in them. He came back to his senses and he felt his face heat up and he quickly glanced down at the floor.

Magnus reached out and readjusted Alec’s tie. He knew it was the younger man’s first day in a tie, and even though it was just a tiny bit crooked, only Magnus with his OCD would have noticed. Other than that, the rest of Alec’s uniform was perfect. There was nothing out of place, and it was wrinkle-free. He had to admit, the taller man wore the uniform well. Compared to the beige one piece that recruits wore, Alec cleaned up well in the Lieutenant’s uniform. Magnus chased away his thoughts and looked up at Alec’s face. He hadn’t noticed yesterday, but Alec had stunningly azure blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean. Alec held Magnus’s gaze, curiosity ablaze in those bright baby blue eyes. The tip of his ears tinged pink, stirring something up in Magnus’s heart. Magnus pushed those thoughts away as he cleared his throat. Alec blushed and looked down at the floor. Magnus opened the door and they both stepped out into the hallway.

No words were exchanged as Alec fell in step with his captain. He made sure to walk proudly but kept a small distance between him and the older man. The cafeteria was buzzing with excitement until they walked in. Curious eyes looked on as they walked towards their table.

“I heard Magnus got a roommate. Looks like he’s not high and mighty after all,” Alec heard someone whisper quietly as he walked by.

“I wonder how long this guy will last. I bet two weeks.”

Alec glanced quickly over at Magnus, but Magnus’s face showed no emotion. They sat down at the table, and the new recruits all saluted. Jace caught his attention, glancing between him and Magnus with a look of concern. Alec responded with a small and reassuring smile. The table fell silent as everyone ate quietly. Nobody made eye contact, fearing that even the smallest of movements would cause unnecessary attention to themselves. The tension was so thick and uncomfortable that Alec finally opened his mouth to say something.

“Hello recruits, I am Lieutenant in training, Alec Lightwood. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I look forward to learning from you as well. Let’s work together to be the best squad at Top Gun!” Alec gave everyone a cheerful smile, and the recruits all brightened up.

“I’m Jace Wayland. And I’m going to be top of the class! I also know all of Lieutenant Alec’s secrets and embarrassing stories!” Jace spoke up, giving Alec a wink. Jace was always supportive of Alec and his confident and charming personality made him loved by everyone. With Jace’s support, the tension at the table was completely cut, and the recruits all enthusiastically introduced themselves. Alec joined in, laughing with the recruits as they shared stories of where they came from. Halfway through breakfast, Alec chanced a glance at Magnus. He had not spoken a word at the table.

“Lieutenant, would you share something so we can get to know you more?” Alec found courage he didn’t know he had when he silently whispered over to Magnus. Magnus did not reply as he spooned up the remaining of his breakfast into his mouth. He placed his cutlery down, took a sip of water, and stood up. The table fell into silence and they all sat at attention.

“Don’t be late for your first squad briefing. Classroom 2,” Magnus said, his voice devoid of any emotion. He stood up with his tray and left.

“Buddy, how are you holding up?” Jace scooted over to sit beside Alec.

Alec shrugged. “I feel like I’m stepping on eggshells. The day hasn’t even started yet and I’m already exhausted.”

“Be careful, bud. If it gets too much you have to let me know. It’s not worth it. I can’t lose you too. We can leave Top Gun.”

“No, Jace. Top Gun means the world to both of us. I’m not going to let one person ruin it for us,” Alec gritted his teeth.

Jace put a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “I know, Alec. And that’s why I worry. Promise me, if things get tough, you’ll leave. I can’t see you become like Shane. Promise me you won’t let that happen to you. Top gun means nothing to me if you’re not here,” Jace’s voice cracked.

Alec nodded. “I’ll take care of myself, Jace. I promise.” He smiled and Jace looked down at his plate sadly.

The bell sounded and everyone made their way to the classroom. Alec got stopped on his way there by another Lieutenant.

“Captain Catarina would like to see you in her office.”

Alec made his way over to the madam’s office and knocked.

“Come in.”

“You wanted to see me, Madam?” Alec saluted. Catarina gestured for him to sit down.

“How are you adjusting to your new life here at Top Gun?” She looked up from her papers.

“Everything is great, madam. Thank you for the opportunity.”

Catarina eyed him curiously. “And how is Lieutenant Bane?”

“He is a formidable Lieutenant. I have lots to learn from him,” Alec said straightforwardly.

“Alec, you can be honest with me. You can be at ease in this office. Let’s just have an honest conversation.”

Alec looked curiously at Catarina.

“Madam-"

“Just call me Catarina. It’s ok.”

“I’ll try.” Alec gulped. He never got used to calling his superiors by their names. It seemed rude and disrespectful.

Catarina smiled. “I knew I picked the right person.” Alec frowned.

“Magnus and I have known each other for a very very long time. He wasn’t always like how he is now. Surprisingly he used to always be the life of the party.” Alec’s eyes widened. He could not imagine stoic and cold Magnus, being the life of any party.

“Magnus was at the top of his class. He had a keen attention to detail and aimed to please everyone. He had a roommate and partner, just like you and Jace. But his partner betrayed him. That’s a story I will not tell, as it is personal to Magnus. Magnus didn’t take it well, so he closed himself off.”

“What-what am I supposed to do? Why did you pick me?”

“You compliment him. You both strive for perfection and aim to utilize the best of your abilities and talents. My subordinates reported to me that the squad has taken an instant liking to you. You have what it takes to become a squad leader. Magnus, hard to believe, is the best Lieutenant that Top Gun has ever seen. His personality might not be the best, but he is professional and the best at what he does. He will be the best instructor for you, and you have the potential to bring out the best in him as well.”

“I-I can’t possibly do that,” Alec scrambled for words.

“Just be yourself, Alec. Give him time. You are doing well. You’re now dismissed, so go back to class.”

Alec saluted and left, pondering everything Catarina said. He opened the door to the classroom quietly and sat down in a chair at the back. Magnus was addressing the recruits. Alec watched, focussing on Magnus and what Catarina had said. She was right. Magnus gave off an air of authority, and no matter how cold his personality was, it was evident that passion burned in his veins. He described drills in detail, answering questions without batting an eyelid. There was no question that Magnus was a seasoned veteran, and at such a young age too. The recruits soaked up all the information, hanging off every one of Magnus’s words in anticipation.

The morning flew by and Alec found himself frantically taking notes as well. The bell rang and the class stood up and saluted.

“Your afternoon classes will be held on the third floor. It is 30 degrees outside and there is not much airflow there. You can choose to wear just your one-piece uniform without a tank underneath. Lieutenant Hodge is not a stickler for uniform rules. Bring an iced water bottle to keep hydrated. Class dismissed.”

Magnus sat down at his desk and flipped through paperwork. The class scrambled off and Alec was soon left alone with the older man.

“Hodge is one of the best pilots and you can learn a thing or two from him. I will finish up my paperwork and be there later,” Magnus said without looking up at Alec.

Alec saluted and left the classroom. He made his way to the cafeteria, grabbing two iced bottles from the cooler.

Hodge’s class was indeed inspirational. Alec learned all about flying techniques that he never heard about, and he was enjoying the class. He was startled when someone sat down beside him. A cool cologne filled his nostrils as Magnus sat down. Alec suddenly became self-conscious of himself, particularly how terribly he must smell from sweating buckets in his Lieutenant uniform. His mouth ran dry and he grabbed his water bottle, now lukewarm from sitting in the sun.

Alec reached under his seat for the second bottle that he had prepared for Magnus. Luckily it was still ice cold because the sun couldn’t get to it.

He silently handed it over to Magnus. Magnus looked at him and Alec’s breath caught again. A quick look of surprise crossed the Asian man’s face but was quickly covered up. Their fingers brushed as Magnus grabbed the bottle from him, and his cool hands sent a shiver down Alec’s spine. Alec quickly looked away, his hands subconsciously rubbing his neck. Magnus watched as Alec rubbed his neck. A sign of nervousness. Magnus furrowed his brow. That was an odd habit he didn’t expect Alec to have. He looked down at the water bottle in his hands, deep in thought.

The temperature kept rising, and Alec was sweating profusely. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and the uniform wasn’t making it any easier for him. He glanced up at the clock. One hour left. The heat had always been his ultimate weakness. His head was starting to pound and his breathing was becoming shallow. He chanced a glance over at Magnus, who was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed. Magnus looked just as pristine as he did this morning. There was no sign of sweat anywhere and Alec groaned to himself. How was that even possible?

He wiped his face for the hundredth time, feeling his face and neck burning up. O _nly an hour left, you can do this_. Alec took in a deep breath.

“You’re burning up. Go take a break,” Magnus suddenly said. Alec stiffened up. He shook his head. “I’m ok. I’ll take a break when the squad takes a break.”

Alec hated preferential treatment. Just because he was a Lieutenant, he would not use that as an excuse to be lazy.

“Suit yourself,” Magnus said cooly as he stood up and fixed his uniform. Alec said nothing and kept his gaze trained to the front.

Alec almost jumped out of his seat when he felt something cool at the back of his neck. He reached up and touched the water bottle pressed up against his hot skin. Turning to the side, he saw Magnus holding out the bottle against the back of his neck. His eyes widened in wonder at the gesture, and Magnus held his gaze for a moment before turning away and leaving. Once again Magnus’s face was void of any emotion. Alec couldn’t help the small smile that danced on his lips. Maybe there was some hope for Magnus. Maybe he wasn’t as cold-hearted as he originally thought.

Alec skipped lunch and went back to the dorm to take a cold shower. He stepped out and his vision swam. Gripping the walls, he steadied himself. _Get a grip, Alec. You can’t let them see your weakness now._ He reached into his locker and took some painkillers before heading back out into the hallway.

“Hey, rookie!” A voice shouted. Alec turned to see a group of guys in white uniforms saunter over. He saluted.

“You’re coming to the pool with us. It’s Lieutenant initiation. Every rookie does it, and you can’t be in Top Gun if you don’t do it.” The blond Lieutenant said. His name tag read Lt. S. Morgenstern.

“Sir, with all due respect, I am expected to be in classes right now.”

“Magnus’s orders,” The blond man shrugged.

Alec just nodded and followed them to the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! The suspense! I wonder what will happen?? What do you guys think so far??
> 
> Thanks for all your support!!! The previous chapter was named Sergeant Bane but after research, I realized the Navy uses Lieutenant as a ranking instead! Comments and critiques are welcome!


	3. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec seems to have gotten in some trouble. What will happen to him?

**Chapter 3**   
  
  
Magnus frowned as he stepped into the classroom.

“Where is Lieutenant Lightwood?” He asked.

“He wasn’t at lunch, Sir,” Jace answered.

Magnus furrowed his brow. “Looks like he isn’t cut out to be in Top Gun.”

“But that’s not fair, Sir,” Jace protested.

“One more word from you and you will be joining him,” Magnus stated coldly. The class resumed.

Alec was tied up to the pool, while the Lieutenants laughed at him.

“Is that all you’ve got, Rookie? You can’t even get yourself out of the water. What makes you think you belong here on Top gun?” They jeered.

One guy dumped a bucket of freezing ice water on him and Alec shivered. His legs kicked as he tried to get his hands untied.

“You’ll never be like Bane. Why do you get to be his roommate? You don’t deserve to be in the presence of him!” Morgenstern sneered. They all laughed at him and left the pool. Alec heard the doors lock. His arms were tied up above him, and they were starting to get tingly. He was shivering but yet he still felt like he was burning up. The timing couldn’t be worst. He knew he had heatstroke earlier, and his mind was starting to swim. He couldn’t focus on getting his hands out of the knots, and with every kick, he was starting to lose more energy. Before long, his breathing shallowed and his vision went dark.

Magnus stepped into the door room. He noticed that both beds were still neatly made, undisturbed from the morning. Frowning, he left to go to the infirmary.

“I’m looking for Lieutenant Lightwood.”

The nurse shook her head. “No one’s been here all day. We’ve been quiet.”

Magnus made his way to Catarina’s office.

“Yes, Magnus?”

“Did you have a meeting with Lightwood today?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“He wasn’t at lunch today and I haven’t seen him all afternoon. I’m letting you know that he is disqualified for Top Gun,” Magnus stated matter of factly.

“Now Magnus, wait a minute. You don’t have the power to do that. Without my permission and without evidence, Alec Lightwood will not be dismissed. Maybe he is in the dorm or another classroom?”

Magnus threw up his hands in exasperation. “I don’t have time to babysit. I’ve checked the room and the infirmary. I’ve also checked with the squad. He is nowhere to be found.”

Catarina raised an eyebrow. “Why were you at the infirmary?”

“Because he was stubborn and refused to take a break when he had all the signs of heatstroke this morning.”

Catarina looked at Magnus intently. She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed.

“What?” Magnus asked, annoyed.

“You care about him,” Catarina said slowly.

Magnus scoffed. “I do not care about him.”

“If you did not care for him you would not have gone to the infirmary to look for him. Or notice that he had heatstroke,” Catarina smiled smugly.

“I just don’t like people, Catarina. I’m not heartless.” Magnus stood up angrily and stormed out of the office.

Magnus walked by a group of Lieutenants who were talking amongst themselves. “Do you think he made it past initiation? It should be today, right?”

Magnus froze. He spun around on his heels.

“Hey, you. What did you just say?” Magnus grabbed one of the Lieutenants by the collar.

The young Lieutenant’s eyes widened in fear. “I d-don’t know. It’s just a rumour. I don’t know anything about it.”

Magnus tightened his grip. “Tell me now or I will kick you out personally.”

“The p-pool. I heard something about a p-pool.” Magnus cursed and ran towards the direction of the pool.

Magnus got to the pool doors and discovered that t was locked. He pulled out his set of keys and unlocked it, pushing past the double doors. He scanned the pool and saw a dark-haired man, half-naked, tied up against the metal posts by the pool. Magnus swore.

“Alec, wake up!” Magnus gently tapped the young man on the cheek, but he was unresponsive. Alec’s cheeks felt as if it was on fire. Magnus quickly released the ropes and dragged Alec out from the pool. Magnus hissed as his hands came in contact with Alec’s ice-cold body.

“Alec, wake up!” Magnus roughly shook the younger man. Alec’s eyelids fluttered and slowly opened.

“Come on Alec, we have to get you to the infirmary now.”

“No, no doctors. No. Please don’t make me go,” Alec mumbled.

Magnus lifted Alec up. “Ok but you have to help, I can’t carry you.” He gripped Alec’s waist and dragged him back to the dorm and into the shower.

Alec shivered when the warm water hit his skin. His eyes were still closed as Magnus tried his best to spray him down.

“Alec you have to dry yourself off. Come on, wake up.” Magnus helped him up, supporting him as Alec clumsily fumbled with the towel. It took a good two hours before Alec was fully clothed and Magnus helped him to bed. Alec sighed as he cocooned into the warm blanket.

Magnus kept a close eye on Alec for the rest of the evening. He skipped dinner as well, fearing something would happen if he left. Alec let out a small whimper and Magnus looked up from his book. He got off the bed and walked towards the young Lieutenant. Alec was clutching the blanket tightly, his entire body visibly shaking underneath.

“Alec, are you cold?” Magnus asked. Alec’s teeth chattered.

“I’ll get the nurse to come and take a look,” Magnus sighed.

Alec’s arm shot out and grasped at Magnus’s arm. “No, no nurses, no. Please,” Alec pleaded, his brows furrowed above his tightly shut eyes.

Magnus removed Alec’s hand from his arm. Alec was shivering violently now. Magnus was conflicted. He sighed and removed Alec’s blanket. Alec whimpered, his knees pulling up toward his chest in a fetal position.

Magnus got into Alec’s bed. He pulled the blanket up and over both of them, trying to maneuver his limbs onto the small bed. He slung one arm around the front of Alec’s chest, wrapping them close together. Magnus grimaced, trying to figure out how he came to be in this compromising position. Alec’s condition did not get better and he continued to shiver. As a soldier, Magnus had been fully trained in survival skills since young. He knew that Alec would not get warmed up like this. He huffed and without a second thought, got up and lifted his shirt up and over his head. He turned to the shivering man and cursed. Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, reached out, and yanked Alec’s shirt off. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around Alec, gasping when Alec’s cold skin came in contact with his warm body.

Alec stopped shivering, arching his back into the warmth of Magnus’s chest. His body relaxed and he soon drifted off to sleep. Magnus laughed at himself for getting into this predicament. Two grown men, spooning together on a twin size bed. _Great._ If he could hate his life anymore, now would be the moment. He was awkwardly stuck in the most intimate form of body contact possible and there was nothing he could do about it. When he felt that Alec was deep asleep, he moved his arm. Alec whimpered and Magnus froze.

“Thank you,” Alec muttered softly in his sleep. “Magnus.” Magnus shivered when he heard his name fall softly from the sleeping man’s lips. He reached a hand up to Alec’s cheeks before he realized what he was doing. He snatched his hand back and roughly removed himself off of Alec’s bed. He put on his tank and left the room, heading to the gym to clear his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter! What do you guys think?! Let me know! Thank you so much for all your love and support!


	4. Cream and Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Magnus saved Alec, their relationship seems to have taken a turn. Will this be the turning point? Will Magnus finally open up to Alec?

**Chapter Four**

  
Alec awoke the next morning. He groaned, feeling weak. Disoriented, he opened his eyes and looked around. He frowned. How did he get back to the dorm? He looked over at Magnus’s side of the bed. Magnus was nowhere to be found and the bed was neatly made. He checked the bedside clock and swore. It was 8:00 AM. He had missed the squad meeting. He sat up and the room swam before his eyes. He closed his eyes, willing the feeling of vertigo away. This time, he slowly got up and took a couple of deep breaths before pulling the blanket off. His legs hit cold air and Alec blinked as he looked down his semi-naked body. Those boxers looked and felt unfamiliar. His eyes widened and he felt his face flush as realization dawned on him.

The door opened and Magnus strode in. Alec quickly stood up to salute but the room spun and he lost his balance. Magnus was instantly by his side, strong arms around his waist.

“You need to rest up.”

“Sorry, Lieutenant, I missed morning class. It won’t happen again.”

Magnus placed a thermos on Alec’s side of the desk. “You missed three meals. Drink this for energy.”

Alec felt a small tug at his heart, but he willed it away.

“Yes, Lieutenant. Sorry, Lieutenant. What happened? Did you bring me back here yesterday?” Alec asked hesitantly. Magnus stared at him with such intensity that Alec squirmed.

“I expect you to be at morning class tomorrow,” Magnus said as he turned and left.

Alec just sighed as he looked at the thermos sitting on the desk. He reached for it, opening it up. His stomach grumbled as the smell of chicken noodle soup filled the dorm room. He smiled into his soup, his heartwarming up.

Magnus was at the gym again, kicking the sandbag.

“The madam wants to see you, Lieutenant Bane.”

Magnus toweled off and hit the showers before heading over to Catarina’s office.

Catarina quirked an eyebrow at him when he sat down. “Chicken noodle soup?”

Magnus harrumphed. “So what? You’re spying on me now?”

“I have eyes and ears everywhere my dear Magnus. How else do you think I can run this place?”

“Then you knew who targeted Alec last night!” Magnus spat out.

“Calm down, Magnus. I already have people looking into it right now. And rest assured they will suffer the consequences.”

Magnus leaned back in his chair.

“He’s good for you, Magnus. Stop being so cold to him. We both know you need this,” Catarina said softly.

“No. You don’t get to run my life too, Catarina. I don’t need him, I don’t need anyone. My job is to get him graduated and out of here, and then I can live my life in peace.”

“Alec cares for you, Magnus. He’s got a good heart. You’ll learn to care for him too.”

Magnus scoffed. “He needs me to graduate, and I need him to get you off my case. It’s a win-win situation for both of us. We’re just using each other. That’s all there is to it, and all there will ever be.” And with that, Magnus stood up and exited the office.

Catarina hummed to herself. _We’ll see about that!_

Alec woke up the following day feeling much better. He made his way down to the cafeteria early, rinsed out the thermos from the night before, and filled it up with black coffee. Walking back to his dorm, he set the tumbler down gently on Magnus’s side of the desk along with Magnus’s boxer shorts, laundered and folded. Alec blushed involuntarily again as his fingers brushed the soft material. His heart raced. _What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?_ He thought to himself. He cleared his thoughts, pulled on a black tank and shorts, and made his way out to the field.

Jace was already waiting for him outside, along with a couple of other recruits. They all bombarded him with questions the moment they saw him, asking about his well-being. Alec smiled at the attention, rubbing a hand to his neck. Jace slapped him on the back. “Good to have you back, bud. I was so worried and Magnus was so tight-lipped about everything.”

Alec gave Jace a reassuring smile. “I'm doing great, Jace. And Magnus, he really isn’t too bad. He’s actually got a heart in there,” he joked. Jace gave him a look of bewilderment. “Did you just make a joke? Are you sure your fever’s gone?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Last one to finish ten laps will have to do 100 push-ups!” he bolted and the rest of the squad joined in, laughing.

It was so refreshing to be running with Jace. It was nostalgic and having the recruits run alongside them reminded him of when they were in the academy doing laps. Alec was still not fully recovered so he ended up last. The recruits all jokingly jeered at him as they waited for him to finish up, and he was about to drop down for pushups when someone cleared their throat. The recruits scrambled to get in line as Magnus showed up from behind.

“Good morning, Sir!” They echoed in unison. Alec stood beside Jace. He noticed Magnus was holding on to the tumbler filled with coffee, and a small smile betrayed him. When Magnus’s gaze landed on him, Alec’s breath hitched and he looked away.

Magnus held on to his tumbler of liquid caffeine as he surveyed the recruits in front of him. He noticed Alec at the far side, dressed in a tight black tank top, sweat running down his neck. He caught a small smile dancing on the younger man’s lips, and when his eyes reached those bright blues orbs, the other man’s ears turned pink as he looked away shyly.

“You have half an hour before breakfast. Don’t be late.” Magnus coughed and addressed the recruits. They all scattered. “Lieutenant Lightwood. A word.”

Jace gave Alec a worrying look, and Alec just nodded at him to get going. Jace left, looking over his shoulder at his best friend, wishing for the best.

“What are you doing?” Magnus stated coldly.

“Bonding with the recruits, Lieutenant,” Alec said, keeping his face straight.

“And why are you doing that?”

“Because a Lieutenant is only as good as his squadron. A strong team is made up of loyalty and trust. Without that, it will crumble, Lieutenant.”

Magnus kept quiet. Alec kept his gaze forward, waiting with bated breath.

“Your Lieutenant training starts today. The schedule is on the desk. Don’t be late.”  
  
Alec let out a breath. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Magnus turned to walk away but stopped after a few paces. He turned his head to the side. “And Alexander,” he called out, “thank you for the coffee but I take cream and sugar.” Alec’s heart leaped in his chest and he beamed.

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. Alec got into a routine. Every morning he would fill up Magnus’s tumbler with coffee, cream and sugar included. Their relationship was still the same, though. Nothing had changed and Magnus’s personality was still just as cold and void of emotion. Alec did not know any more about the man than the first day he met him. Most of his training courses were with other instructors, and Alec found himself extremely exhausted after a full day’s worth of lessons. He would be fast asleep before Magnus got back to the dorm in the evenings, and out the door in the morning before Magnus woke up.

“Will you be going to celebrate with everyone?” Alec asked Magnus one morning. Breaks were hard to come by, and it was the first time they were allowed a two day weekend. It was a tradition for everyone to go to the club, which was exclusive to aviators from all over the city. This meant, much to Jace’s delight, female pilots from the Women’s Aviation Centre as well.

Magnus shot Alec a look but didn’t say anything. Alec’s lips tightened.

“The squad would really like it if you went. They all look up to you but fear that they will say something wrong. Why won’t you let us get close to you?” Alec mustered up the courage and looked Magnus in the eye.

“You’ll be there. The squad doesn’t need me.”

“Yes, they do. We all need you, Magnus.” Alec’s eyes widened at the slip of his tongue. “I m-mean L-Lieutenant. You say you don’t need anyone, yet you know everyone on the squad better than they know themselves. You know all their weaknesses and strengths, and you push them out of their comfort zones. If you didn’t care about them, you wouldn’t make personalized drills for each and every one of them.”

“I do that because it’s my job, Lieutenant Lightwood. Going to a pub is not part of my job. I am a busy man and I have things to do,” Magnus snapped.

“Sometimes, if you let people know you care, they will become even better as a person. They will have something to work towards; an incentive to be even better. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for my Lieutenant back in the academy.” Alec looked over at Magnus. His face was still stoic and emotionless. Alec sighed.

“You’re not heartless, Captain. I know you would do anything for the squad. Just know that they would do anything for you as well. They care about you. We all do.” Alec turned and left.

The entire day was buzzing, with both recruits and instructors excited for the much-needed break. Alec did not run into Magnus for the rest of the day, and even when he got ready to go out, Magnus was nowhere to be seen. Alec sighed. At least he tried.

As they piled into the bus, Alec found himself taking one more look to see if Magnus would show up. He didn’t know why but he felt disappointed when the Asian man was nowhere to be seen.

“What’s up, bud?” Jace nudged him. Alec just smiled. Jace was ecstatic to be able to go to the club. He talked non-stop about all the girls he was going to dance with. It was quite refreshing to see everyone all dressed up and out of their beige one-piece uniform. Clubbing was really not for Alec. He did not dance, period. But with the stress from all the classes and having to deal with the roommate that was Magnus, he was more than ready for a night out. They reached the club and everyone clambered out of the bus. Jace was loyal enough to stay by Alec’s side until his new flight partner Simon introduced his best friend to him. Alec was then left awkwardly standing in the sea of dancing bodies.

Alec wandered over to the bar and ordered a Sprite. Yes, he did not drink either. And he was still technically responsible for his squad as a Lieutenant. Jace always said that he was too prim and proper and needed to let loose once in a while. Alec was content, and he hated the feeling of not being able to control his mind and body. Last time, and the only time he ever blacked out in his life, he had ended up wearing Magnus’s boxers and he still couldn’t bring himself to ask what happened that night. Alec blushed and shook his head, sipping on his glass. Why did he end up thinking about Magnus again? He was finally free for an evening for goodness sakes! Alec continued to watch Jace as he had started to dance with a girl with long, fiery red hair. Next to them, Simon was dancing with a dark-haired fellow. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. The club was amazing in the fact that everyone who danced there could be of all sexual orientations. There was no judging allowed, and any type of ignorant behaviour was reported and would lead to banning from the club, as well as put on their permanent pilot record.

“Is that Lieutenant Bane? Guys, check it out. Lieutenant Bane is at a club. I have got to get a picture of this!”

Alec choked on his drink. Wiping his mouth, he turned in the direction that everyone else was now focused on. Alec did a double-take. Striding in was an Asian man with a glittery faux hawk. He wore a sinfully tight black shirt with a low v neck, tight black pants, and combat boots. Alec had a hard time recognizing him until he saw those telltale brown eyes with gold flakes, flickering in the dim club light, enhanced also by the black kohl that lined them.

The women were all over Magnus in an instant. Alec watched, intrigued, and unable to tear his eyes away. Magnus moved like he owned the dance floor, flexing in ways that Alec had never seen. He danced with both women and men, grinding up against them in fluid motions. Alec felt his mouth run dry. He looked away, deeply embarrassed. He now forever had his senior’s body rolling and hip thrusting stuck in his brain and he couldn’t process that right now.

Magnus made his way into the club. It had been years since he last stepped foot in any club. Surprisingly, he loved to dance. The music was loud, the drinks were cold, and before he knew it, he was back into the rhythm. Faces blurred by as he knocked down drink after drink, dancing left and right. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed this. For once, in a long time, Magnus let himself relax, and not think about anything. Or anyone. That was until his eyes landed on a tall figure sitting at the bar with his head turned to the side. Magnus raked his eyes up and down the man dressed in a black dress shirt with a few buttons loosened at the top. The stranger was sitting up straight, tense, and he definitely did not look like someone who belonged at a club. The man suddenly turned in his direction and their eyes locked. Magnus kept his face neutral as he found himself staring into familiar ocean blue eyes. Lieutenant Lightwood. He maintained eye contact, all the while still grinding down on whoever was dancing behind him. He saw Alec’s eyes widen, a faint blush creeping up those high cheekbones.

Alec’s breath hitched as Magnus stared at him, and he turned around so fast that he almost got whiplash. Ducking his head, he finished his drink, feeling his cheeks heat up. _Stop it, Alec._ He cursed himself. Alec kept his shoulders and head down for the remaining night, looking up only when Jace clapped a hand on his back.

“Ready to head back, bud?” His angelic face was beaming and Alec knew he had a wonderful night.

“Y-yeah, let’s get back.” Alec looked around the club, heart dropping slightly when Magnus was nowhere to be found. They piled back into the bus, and Alec leaned his head against the window. He caught sight of a familiar faux hawk leaning against a motorcycle in the parking lot. Alec groaned internally. _Why did he also have to ride a motorcycle?_ Alec was a complete sucker for motorcyclists. A golden-haired woman dressed in very revealing clothes was leaning up against the bike, and Magnus reached out to touch her hair. Alec felt his heart constrict, and he looked away, puzzled at his feelings.

Alec sat in silence for the rest of the trip home. Jace talked all about his new friend, Clary, and how amazing she was. Alec tuned out most of the conversation, his mind wandering. They reached the dorms and bid their goodnights.

Alec stepped out of the shower and got into bed. His mind replayed the night’s events and he rubbed his eyes. He had to get his feelings in check. It was the first time that he felt something for someone. And it had to be Magnus. He shook his head. _No, it could never happen. It could not happen. You are just asking to get hurt._ That’s right. He will not feel anything for the emotionless Lieutenant. But if Magnus not returning to the dorm caused him to sleep restlessly and wake up in an even more bitter mood the next morning, that was a secret he wasn’t willing to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four for you guys! Because Chapter three was too short!  
> Here's a treat for all those who love the glittery Magnus - because, who doesn't love a glittery Magnus?!


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is just beginning to realize he has feelings for his Lieutenant. He has also seen a whole new side of Magnus that was never seen before. Maybe Alec just might be the one to open up Magnus's heart, but who knows what will happen, especially with the arrival of someone from Alec's past?

**CHAPTER FIVE**   
  


“Lieutenant Lightwood, this is the final time that I will fix your uniform. You have been sloppy every day of the week. One more time and you are out of here, do you understand?” Magnus raised his voice and Alec cringed. “Yes, Lieutenant. It won't happen again, Lieutenant.” Alec’s eyes were cast to the floor.

“Look at me when you speak. What has gotten into you? It’s like you have forgotten even the basics. What a pathetic excuse of a Top Gun Lieutenant.” Magnus barked.

“Yes, Sir!” Alec saluted, eyes looking up but still refusing to look at Magnus. Magnus’s grip on the doorknob tightened and his knuckles turned white. He swung it open and slammed it close behind him, leaving Alec alone in the dorm room.

Alec’s shoulders drooped. He was totally done for. It had been a couple of weeks since the night at the club, and Alec tried his best to ignore the feelings that were starting to grow in his chest. When Magnus’s fingers gently ran across his uniform one day, brushing off a tiny bit of dust that he had missed, Alec had started to deliberately dishevel his uniform on purpose. _What am I doing? I am definitely going_ _out of my mind._ He cursed inwardly as he walked into the bathroom to splash cold water onto his face before heading out for breakfast.

“Hey, you ok? You don’t look too good.” Jace said even before Alec sat down. Jace was always in tune with Alec's emotions, and nothing ever got past the blond-haired man.  
  
“Yeah, just regular stress. Lots to learn, and I just want to make sure I don’t let anyone down, you know,” Alec lied.

“You’re the best, Alec.” Jace gave him a reassuring smile. “You’re way better than Lieutenant Bane at least,” he dropped his voice low, laughing.

Alec didn’t say anything and gave a tight-lipped smile. His secret was burning him inside. He knew there was no way he could talk to Jace and tell him that he had the hots for his captain. Even he himself knew it was ridiculous!

So Alec tried as much as possible to avoid the hazel-eyed captain. He even started to loiter around the gym in the evenings just so he wouldn’t have to sit awkwardly in the dorm with Magnus. If he couldn’t get any more muscular, well, Jace was starting to whine that Lieutenants were so lucky they had so much free time to work out. Alec took his time working out, using it to clear his thoughts about everything, especially thoughts about a particular Asian man.

“You’re going to pull something if you keep working out without taking a rest day,” Magnus said one day, not bother to lift his eyes from his book.

Alec cringed internally. He didn’t know whether to be happy that Magnus noticed him, or to think up an excuse for his excessive workout routine. Luckily, Magnus did not pry any further, and Alec quietly excused himself to the bathroom. He winced as he lifted his shirt off. _Damn._ It looked like he really did pull a muscle. He sighed. It looks like he wouldn’t be able to go to the gym for a while now.

Magnus started to notice that something was off with the Lieutenant in training. Alec’s face was paler than usual and his eyes had sunken in. Whenever Magnus looked over at him, Alec would freeze and avoid his gaze. He even noticed that Alec would be gone early in the morning, returning late at night once Magnus was fast asleep. Alec had also stopped bringing coffee to him - something that he didn’t realize he missed.

When Alec stepped out of the bathroom, Magnus put his book away. He watched as the younger man put on a tank, wincing as he lifted his arm.

“Your shoulder is injured,” he said, sitting up.

“It's fine,” the brown-haired man answered, his eyes cast downwards.

Magnus got up. “Let me take a look,” he stepped up to the taller man and touched him gingerly on the shoulder. What he did not expect was for Alec to flinch away suddenly, as if he had been shocked.

“I-it’s fine. I’m fine.” Alec backed away, his eyes still refusing to meet Magnus’s.

Magnus’s lips formed a tight line and his eyes hardened once again.

“Fine, suit yourself,” he said coldly as he laid back down onto his bed, turning to face the wall.

Alec cursed internally and looked sadly at the outline of Magnus’s back. He rubbed his face and sighed before lying down and facing his side of the wall. Sleep once again did not come easy as he willed his thoughts away.

******

“And then I asked her to be my girlfriend!” Jace exclaimed excitedly as they walked down the hall during lunch break. Alec beamed at him, happy that his best friend had found happiness.

They continued to chat excitedly until Alec noticed a familiar figure walking towards them in the opposite direction. His breath shallowed, as it always did whenever he saw the Asian man. His eyes automatically flickered to the ground and he ducked his head.

Jace suddenly stopped walking and he gripped Alec's arm. Alec looked over at him, puzzled.

“Ow! What did you do that for?”

Jace’s face paled and it looked liked he had seen a ghost. Alec looked in the direction Jace was staring at. Alec frowned. Magnus was walking with a taller man dressed in a black uniform. A man of higher status, possibly from headquarters. Alec's eyes fell on the stranger, and he froze. The two men were now standing a foot away.

“Hello Blondie.” The man said to Jace. He then turned his attention to Alec, and Alec felt his legs turn to jello.

“Hello, Blue Eyes.”

Alec couldn’t breathe. He was sure, feeling Jace’s death grip on him, that Jace was feeling exactly the same.

“S-Shane?” Alec and Jace looked at each other before quietly whispering in unison.

Shane flashed a bright but sad smile. He opened up his arms and both Alec and Jace stumbled forward, wrapping the older man in a tight embrace.

“Shane, is it really you? But you’re-you..died. How?” Jace stammered.

“Are we dreaming?” Alec asked quietly.

Magnus watched, amused at the scene unfolding in front of him. Earlier in the morning he got news from Catarina that a member of the board was going to visit and stay with them for a couple of months. He was here to review their facility and training programs to make sure it was up to standards. Magnus got assigned, much to his dismay, to bring the man, Shane, on a tour. And this was how he came to be, watching Alec and Jace hugging this man. But why were they saying that this man died? Magnus was puzzled.

“You two made it to Top Gun. I knew you would!” Shane beamed as he looked down at the two of them.

“Alec, I see you’ve become a Lieutenant,” Shane’s green eyes turned soft as he looked Alec up and down.

Alec blushed. “In training. I’ve still got a long way to go.”

Magnus felt his chest tightening as he watched Alec’s suddenly shy demeanour and pink cheeks. He frowned and looked away.

“Shane, how are you here? We-we went to your funeral,” Jace choked out.

Shane smiled at Jace sadly. “I’m sorry you guys had to go through that. It was not fair of me to do that to all of you guys. It’s a long story, and I’ll let you know the whole story in a little while. I will catch up with you guys later separately, alright? Right now I have important business with Lieutenant Bane here,” Shane nodded towards Magnus and Magnus cleared his throat.

Shane placed a hand on Alec’s bad shoulder, causing him to wince slightly. Something flickered on Shane’s face, but Alec couldn’t decipher it. “I'll be seeing you later, blue eyes,” Shane said softly as he gave Alec a small smile.

“I can’t believe it, Alec. I feel so betrayed but so happy at the same time. I can’t process this.” Jace said as they watched the two men walk away.

“Me too,” Alec took a deep breath. “Me too.” 

"I have so many questions....Why? How...?" Jace stood stunned. Alec shook his head. "I don't know, Jace, I don't know." 

  
“How do you know Jace and Alexander? I’m surprised you would know someone here.” Magnus asked after a moment of silence as they continued the tour.

"Alexander?” Shane raised an eyebrow, a look of surprise quickly flashed in those emerald eyes.

“I was their Lieutenant back in Brooklyn. They were the best in the squad. Inseparable, those two. Jace was a bit of a trouble maker, but he was the best pilot I’d ever seen. Quick thinker, and a genius. He created so many dangerous maneuvers that always mislead enemies. Whereas Blue Eyes is always calm and cool, level-headed, and intelligent. He also has a heart of gold. He’s a special one, that one. Very special.”

Magnus felt something stir in him as he listened to Shane. He ignored it and they continued walking. By the time Magnus got back to the room, he was exhausted.

Alec entered the dorm and flopped onto his bed. He had not been able to focus on any of his classes all day, and he was completely spent. Magnus stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. Just as the older man was about to say something, a knock sounded on the door.

“Come in,” Magnus said as he turned to get dressed.

Shane’s head peeked in through the door. “Sorry to intrude, Lieutenant Bane but- oh, you’re here, Alec,” his eyes widened in surprise.

“I didn’t know you guys were roommates,” Shane looked over at Magnus. Magnus just shrugged. Shane smiled, turning over to Alec. Alec quickly stood up at attention.

“I got you something for your shoulder,” Shane lifted a small bottle, shaking it. “Can I help you take a look?”

Alec nodded. He still could not believe Shane was alive and standing right in front of him.

“Alright, sit down and face the other way. Can you lift up your shirt?” Shane made himself comfortable on Alec’s bed, and Alec stripped off his tank.

Magnus watched as Shane rubbed the contents of the bottle onto Alec’s shoulder. His hands tightened into fists and he felt anger bubbling up from his chest, but he pushed it back down. _I’m going crazy_ , he thought to himself. He stood up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. _No, this is not jealousy. You can’t be jealous of someone you don't even like._

Alec relaxed as Shane gently kneaded out his sore shoulder.

“Just like old times, right?” Shane asked as he moved Alec’s arms up and around in small gentle movements. Shane had studied physiotherapy as well, and every time someone pulled a muscle back at the academy, Shane would work his magic and they would be up and running in no time. Alec and Jace both had their fair share of pulled tendons and sore muscles. It was also because of this that they both became very close to Shane. Shane was a Lieutenant like no other. He did not care for status, and always made time to train with the recruits, even when it was not part of the Lieutenant’s job. He would take the time to personally speak with each and everyone on the team, talk them through any struggles, or their dreams, their passions. Shane was the best Lieutenant that Alec could ever ask for, and he strived to become just like him. Everyone looked up to him, so when they heard of his death, the entire academy was in shock.

“What happened, Shane? I have so many questions, so many things to ask.”

“Here lie down on your back. I’ll give you a full back massage. It’s been a while since you’ve had one, hasn’t it?” Shane asked softly.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed your massages. I still can’t believe you’re here right now,” Alec shook his head in disbelief, lowering his body onto the mattress.

Magnus walked out of the bathroom to see Shane sitting on top of Alec’s naked back. His gut twinged and he looked away. _What kind of physiotherapy is this? It was Alec’s shoulder that was injured, not his entire back!_ Magnus thought to himself. He huffed and sat down on his bed, grabbing a book.

Shane traced the scar on Alec’s shoulder blades. “I haven’t forgotten about this you know,” he said quietly.

“It was a long time ago, Shane. And you would have done the same for me,” Alec mumbled into the pillow.

“Yes, but you got hurt because of me. I’m the worst Lieutenant in the world.”

“Don’t say that. We’ve been over this a million times. It’s not your fault and if it happened again I would willingly jump in front of a bullet for you. Can we talk about how you’re not dead?”

Magnus watched out of the corner of his eye as Shane trailed a hand along Alec’s back with a small smile on his face. He furrowed his brow and quickly looked back at his book when Shane glanced up over at him.

“Well, there was a mission from the head office, and I volunteered to do it. But because it was so secretive, they couldn’t have anyone knowing that I was on the case. So they had to fabricate my death. I was there actually, at my own funeral. Definitely, something I do not recommend anyone to have to go through. Thankfully we were the last ones. All the secret agencies have been disbanded now.”

“Why did you volunteer to go? The academy was never the same after- you know,” Alec said. “we were all devastated.”

“I know, Alec. I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you, again,” Shane said sadly, once again tracing the red jagged scar. “But, I had no choice. It was the best option for me at the time.”

“Why? You were doing so well, we all were. Everything was so perfect.”

Shane smiled sadly. He sighed and squeezed Alec’s shoulders. “Well, I’m back now, and believe me, I was surprised to see you guys here at Top Gun. You both graduated faster than I thought. Though I knew you and Jace were always the best,” Shane patted Alec on the back and stepped off the bed. Alec sat up and put his tank back on.

“Well, I’m off to see Jace now. I’ll see you tomorrow then, Blue Eyes.” He looked over to Magnus and gave a small nod. “Lieutenant Bane.”

Magnus looked up from his book and nodded back. Shane was tall, well built, and with long legs that could go on for miles. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes. He had handsome facial features, with model good looks.

“I take it you guys are close,” Magnus said, still looking at his book. Yes, he was eavesdropping, and no he did not read a single thing or turn a single page in the entire half-hour that Shane was in the room.

“Yes, he was the best Lieutenant I could ever ask for. I want to be like him. To give back just like how he gave us. He taught us that our skills were only as good as we trained. What separated us from each other was our personality. And he helped all of us find ourselves, to overcome our fears, and to push ourselves further than we ever thought we could.” Alec said with a small smile on his lips.

“The best Lieutenant? Then what does that make me, Alexander?” Magnus closed his book and looked into Alec’s bright blue eyes.

“D-did you just make…a joke, Lieutenant?” Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus looked away.

“Y-you’re different,” Alec stuttered, his hand instinctively rubbing the back of his neck. “You and Shane both have taught me many things. You have technical skills that surpass Shane’s. I can’t compare the two of you because it’s just,” Alec waved his hand, "different.” Alec blushed and glanced down.

Magnus huffed. “I see.”

“By chance… are you jealous, Lieutenant?” Alec asked incredulously.

Magnus shot the younger man a look. “Goodnight, Alec,” he said as he laid down and turned towards the wall.

A smile danced playfully on Alec’s lips. Warmth filled his heart as it was the longest conversation he and Magnus had. Maybe, just maybe, Magnus would slowly open up to him. Alec fell asleep with a smile on his face. It was the first time in a long time that he could sleep peacefully.

“Where’s my coffee, Alexander?” Magnus asked one morning when he bumped into Alec holding a coffee cup in his hand.

Alec gave a deer in the headlights look as he stuttered. “Uh-I’m kinda late for a meeting. I’ll bring you one tomorrow,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, slowly inching away. Magnus was in a terrible mood for the rest of the day and snapped at all the recruits.

“Hey, what’s with Magnus today? He seems more pissed than usual,” Jace whispered to him during their lunch break. Alec just shrugged. Shane came to sit with them and they spent the entire break laughing and joking. Magnus’s face was in a permanent scowl for the rest of the afternoon.

Alec stretched as he stepped out of the bathroom. Magnus was flipping through a motorcycle magazine, brows furrowed. Alec grinned slyly.

“Are you perhaps...jealous, Lieutenant?” he smirked. Magnus shot him a death glare and turned to face the wall. Alec smiled to himself.

The next morning Alec made sure to wake up early. He filled up a coffee with cream and sugar, into Magnus’s tumbler. Silently as to not wake up the sleeping Lieutenant, he placed it gently down on Magnus’s side of the table. Magnus woke up, seeing the familiar tumbler on the desk, and smiled. He spent the rest of the day with the same small smile plastered on his face. 

“How come I don’t get to come to that meeting? All the best Top Gun pilots will be there!” Alec whined one day when they were getting ready for the day.

“Lieutenants only. When or _if_ you graduate, then you can participate,” Magnus answered matter of factly.

“But I do exactly everything you do now. I’m pretty much full-fledged already.”

“By chance, are you…jealous, Lieutenant-In-Training Lightwood?” Magnus shot back.

Alec’s eyes widened as he looked up at the older man. His mouth dropped open as he noticed a small smirk on Magnus’s face. Alec pouted but his eyes were full of amusement.

Magnus’s breath caught when he saw Alec’s lips plump up in a pout. He swallowed dryly. Alec’s pout then transformed into a wide smile, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile back. It was at this moment that the tension between them had lifted, and for once in a long time, Magnus felt his heart open.

Alec saw Magnus smile, and his heart melted. Magnus’s smile was contagious. His eyes sparkled and there was a hint of shyness, which pleasantly surprised Alec. Alec was so happy that he wanted to hug the older man but refrained himself. He had worked so hard to get where he was now, and tonight was the first time he finally saw Magnus slowly open up to him.

“Good night, Lieutenant.”

“Good night, Alexander. Thank you.”

Alec beamed and hugged his blanket, feeling like a giddy schoolboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy writing, I hope you're all still here reading!!! :) Once again, comments are greatly appreciated, and thank you to those who've been here since the beginning!! <3


	6. Ocean Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tides have changed! The recruits all have a pool day, oh what fun!

**CHAPTER 6**   
  
Months passed, and Magnus slowly opened up more and more to Alec. It was a slow progression, but a progression nonetheless. Magnus still refused to talk about anything private, but he would let out a small smile here and there. To Alec, it felt like a victory. Magnus also started to train with the recruits, after much persuasion on Alec’s part. The recruits also started to warm up one by one to the eclectic squad captain. There was still a long way to go, but Alec was happy.

“You’re in a good mood,” Shane said as he sat down on the grass beside Alec.

“Yeah. It’s a beautiful day out today,” Alec said, looking up at the sky and shielding his eyes from the blinding sun.

“How’s your training coming along? Any questions or concerns?”

“No, it’s great. The Lieutenant is changing, slowly. I feel like I can get him to fully open up, and I’ve made it my mission to do so. Hopefully, it will happen before I graduate,” Alec chuckled.

“He is an interesting fellow. Very reserved and quiet,” Shane said, crossing his arms.

Alec nodded. “Yeah, he is definitely a hard nut to crack. But I know there’s something buried deep inside. He just has so many walls put up.”

“One thing I’ve always admired about you is your heart of gold, Blue Eyes,” Shane touched Alec on the shoulders lightly.

“Well, you’ve taught me well,” Alec smirked, and Shane’s eyes crinkled up in a smile.

 **“** You know I would do anything to keep you from getting hurt right?” Shane suddenly said. Alec looked at him, puzzled. Shane didn’t answer and kept his gaze to the front. Nothing else was said between them as they watched the recruits train.

******

“Bombs away!” Jace yelled as he cannonballed into the water.

The squad had a free period and it was a ridiculously hot day, so as an excuse not to get heatstroke, they all made their way to the pool. The best part of Top Gun was that the pool had two big doors that opened up outside as well.

“At least this is a better memory than the last time we were both in the pool,” Magnus said as he swam up and sat down on the edge of the pool beside Alec. Alec turned his head and felt his heart pound at the sight of Magnus. Water dripped from his hair and beaded down his chest, and Alec’s mouth felt dry.

“So it was you that saved me. I still can’t remember what happened after I passed out,” Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck furiously.

Magnus shrugged. “Let the past be in the past. As long as you are okay, that’s all that matters.”

Alec glanced at Magnus, his eyes wide in wonder. He beamed, seeing a brand new side of the Lieutenant. He was happy that Magnus cared for him maybe a bit more than he let on. Magnus looked away then, watching the rest of the recruits swim and splash each other.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Magnus turned over to face Alec.

“Hmm?” Alec hummed, watching as Jace chased after Simon with a wet towel.

“I think, Alexander, that you have been sitting out here dry for too long.”

Alec turned towards Magnus and the last thing he saw was a mischievous grin before he was pushed into the cold water.

Magnus laughed as Alec sputtered, pushing himself back up to get a breath of air. But, his smile froze and his breath hitched the instant his eyes took in Alec’s now wet body, glistening under the pool lighting.

Magnus’s laughter resonated in Alec’s ears, beautiful like the sound of wind chimes in the breeze. It made Alec’s heart warm, even in the midst of the ice-cold pool water.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, before realizing that he had slipped up. He froze when Magnus stared at him.

“S-sorry, I meant. L-Lieutenant,” Alec felt his face go hot as he spluttered, his eyes shifting downwards.

“It’s okay, Alexander. You can call me Magnus when no one else is around,” Magnus said slowly, his eyes gauging Alec’s reaction. Alec’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned a delicious pink before a wide smile appeared as the younger man looked down shyly. Magnus felt his heart flutter. It was because of him that Alec was smiling. And Magnus didn’t want anyone else but him to make Alec smile like that. _Shit_ , he thought to himself. _This was not going to end well._

A couple of recruits came over and splashed them, and Alec and Magnus enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with the squad. Magnus laughed a couple more times, much to everyone’s amusement. Jace even had the courage to splash the stoic captain, and they all held their breath in anticipation, waiting to see Magnus’s reaction. After a few tense moments, Magnus had laughed and pushed Jace down and kept the blond-haired man’s head underwater. It was like a bubble had burst, and Magnus had become a completely different person.

Alec got out of the pool to towel off, and Magnus out a few moments after. While Magnus’s back was turned, Alec sneakily dipped his towel in the pool water.

“Hey, Captain, I was thinking...” Alec smirked. Magnus turned towards him and saw the wet towel in his hands.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Magnus ran out the doors and into the field outside. Alec chased him with all his might, yelping in joy as his bare feet landed on the prickly grass. Alec, being a fit soldier, and having long legs (bless his genes), caught up to Magnus in no time. He tackled Magnus to the ground, and they wrestled for a while until Magnus, with a surprise attack, pinned Alec beneath him.

“One thing you now know about me, Alexander, is that I’m a black belt in judo,” Magnus panted as he pinned the taller man beneath him. He smirked, triumphantly, unaware of their close proximity.

Alec’s breathing shallowed as Magnus’s breath tickled against his face. His brain short-circuited when he became aware that their bodies were pressed up together, their body heat radiating off of each other. Magnus was looking down at him, smirking, and Alec let out a small gasp as his cheeks turned red. His heart pounded against his chest and he prayed the man on top would not feel his thundering heartbeat.

Magnus’s heart thumped wildly in his chest. Or maybe it was Alec’s. At this moment he wasn’t sure about anything anymore. Alec bit his lip and Magnus’s eyes followed the movement, almost letting out an audible groan. This man was going to be the death of him. Suddenly, a yell from inside the pool jolted him out of his trance and he quickly moved off Alec, running a hand through his wet hair.

Alec quickly scrambled up into a sitting position, hands rubbing at his neck. He glanced over at Magnus discreetly as he stood up slowly. There was definitely a moment there. Maybe his one-sided crush wasn’t as unrequited as he thought. Hope bloomed up at his chest but fell just as quickly when he saw Magnus’s signature cold and distant look. _Great, Magnus was back to his regular self and it was all his fault._

They walked back to the change rooms, and Alec hung his head. Alec rinsed off quickly and headed back to the dorm for a proper shower. Ever since he was a child he was extremely uncomfortable showering completely naked. At the academy where only communal showers were present, Alec would always wait until the evening to shower where there were significantly fewer people. And at this moment, if he saw Magnus butt naked, he would most definitely pass out. As he walked slowly back to the dorm, he noticed Magnus was right behind him.

“A-are you showering in our shower? I mean, not ours but, you know, the one in the dorm. The one that we share. Uh, share separately.” Alec kicked himself mentally. Urgh, he wished the ground would just swallow him up right about now.

“Yes, I don’t prefer communal showers if I can use a private one. I assume you are the same kind of a clean freak as me?” Alec let out a deep breath. If Magnus noticed how much of a mess he was, he was nice enough not to show it.

“I-well that too, but I’m actually not really comfortable being fully exposed to people. I just don’t have that self-confidence in my body,” Alec said slowly, chuckling nervously.

“I understand how you feel. But you have a beautiful body, Alexander. You don’t have anything to fear.” Magnus reached up and gently touched his shoulder. Alec gasped as cool fingers met his burning skin.

“You-you’re beautiful too. Uh, your body. Well, not just your body, but uhh everything.” Alec stuttered, face feeling hot.

“You’re very kind, Alexander. You’re a good kid.” Magnus smiled softly at him and ruffled his hair. Alec’s face was stuck in a smile for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeek! I loveee water scenes! How about you guys? I hope this chapter makes your day! :) Comments, critiques much appreciated!


	7. Recipe for Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a heated turn when someone new appears, this time from Magnus's past. How will Alec deal with this newcomer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this, the Royal Canadian Airforce aerobatics team, The Snowbirds did a tour, named Operation Inspiration to salute front end workers amidst Covid19. One plane crashed in Kamloops because of engine failure, resulting in the death of a Snowbird member. I would like to take this time to honour Captain Jenn Casey, a true Canadian hero.
> 
> And for all those front end workers who are risking their lives every day to heal others, you guys are amazing!

**Chapter 7  
  
**

Alec felt like he was walking on cloud nine. Just seeing Magnus’s smile in the mornings energized him more than any amount of liquid caffeine could. The squad was also more alive, and everyone grew closer and closer together. Once in a blue moon, they would go together to the club and dance. Alec still was not brave enough to dance with Magnus, but oh how much he yearned to. He would watch, silently biting his lip and wringing his hands as he tried to muster up the courage to get up onto the dance floor. He had wished that Magnus might have asked him to dance, but he never did, much to Alec’s disappointment.

“No um, no hot date tonight?” Alec asked as they all piled back into the van. Magnus looked at him puzzled.

“I thought maybe you saw your date from last time, the woman with blond hair, pretty?” Alec rubbed his neck. Magnus shook his head.

“I don’t remember any blond-haired woman...”

“That night you didn’t come home from the club, and I saw you talking with a lady friend, she was leaning up against your Indian Scout?” Alec said slowly, trying not to sound like he had been spying on the older man.

“Oh, I vaguely remember. No, I don’t let anyone ride on my bike. I didn’t go home with her that night if that’s what you were thinking,” Magnus said. Alec’s face turned pink and he glanced down at the floor.

“I went home that night, to visit my parents. It had been a while since I saw them, so I decided to just head on home to see them.”

“Oh, I see,” Alec nodded, feeling embarrassed now. Magnus looked at him curiously.

“And, for the record,” Magnus looked out the window at the passing scenery, “she was not my type.”

Alec looked up and glanced at the Lieutenant. He mustered up some courage and asked, “What is your type?”

Magnus turned to look at him then, and his intense gaze fired up hope in Alec’s chest. His heart pounded, and he subconsciously ran a tongue over his dry lips.

 _Tall, dark, and handsome._ “I don’t know. I don’t really have a type, but I just know what I don’t like, I guess,” Magnus shrugged. “How about you?”’

 _You._ Alec bit his lip. “I don’t know either. I guess it just depends on the person.” Magnus just nodded and said nothing. The rest of the trip back to the academy was silent, and Alec’s mind wandered. Maybe he had read Magnus wrong. Maybe Magnus wasn’t interested in him in that way at all. Maybe it was an unrequited crush after all.

Magnus walked behind Alec, taking in the younger man’s figure. Alec’s shoulders were tense, and he hung his head, signifying that he was stressed. Magnus sighed. He was not oblivious, and he knew what Alec was trying to get at during their conversation in the van. He had met Alec’s eyes several times in the club, but Alec would always glance away, shy and embarrassed. Magnus knew if he asked Alec to dance, it would be over. He would become addicted to Alec like a drug. He was selfish, he knew it, but he couldn’t hurt Alec. He was too damaged for someone as pure as Alexander Lightwood. It was better to rip off the band-aid now, rather than slowly dance around each other.

  
*****

  
Alec had finally decided that he wanted to come clean to Magnus about his feelings. With Jace’s support, he mustered up the courage. He also came out to his best friend in the process, and Jace had beamed at him and gave him a bear hug.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to tell me. I wanted to know that I was ok with it, but I didn’t want to pressure you. After all, it is your decision to tell me and I didn’t want to force anything on you. But I’m so glad you told me. You know I’ll always love and support you. Now, who’s the lucky bastard?”

Alec bit his lip nervously. “You can’t make fun of me or laugh.”

Jace quirked an eyebrow, his eyes full of curiosity. “Just spit it out! The suspense is killing me!”

Alec lowered his voice as he whispered quietly. “I think I like Magnus.”

Jace’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He whooped loudly. Alec was so glad that Simon was out at the gym training. “If you tell anyone I will personally kill you myself,” Alec warned.

“Have you told him yet?”

“Are you out of your mind? I don’t even know if he likes me back. Well, I thought he did,but now I don’t know,” Alec sighed.

“Buddy, if you like him, go get him! You’ll never know until you try.”

“But he’s way out of my league. Like, I’m just a kid to him. He said so himself, he just said I was a good kid,” Alec’s face dropped.

“Listen, Alec. I thought Clary was out of my league. But that moment I met her, I just knew she was different from all the other girls. And the more I got to know her, the more I wanted to actually be with her, to protect her and to love her. So I told her how I felt. And well, look at us now!” Jace looked up dreamily.

“But what if he rejects me, then how would I be able to room with him for the next couple of years until I graduate? It would be a nightmare!!” Alec exclaimed.

“Or, you can think about how he doesn’t reject you and you’ll be doing other things in that locked private luxurious Lieutenant quarters of yours,” Jace gave a greasy grin. Alec’s face went beet red, and he whacked Jace on the arm.

“That was totally unnecessary,” Alec said as Jace howled in pain.

“I’m just joking! But seriously, Alec. We live dangerous and unpredictable lives. You never know what could happen tomorrow. What if you didn’t tell him, and we suddenly get sent off on a mission somewhere for 5 years? Think about that, Alec.”

And Alec did think. A lot. And now he was sitting on his bed sweating buckets and fidgeting with his cold clammy hands, waiting for Magnus. The man walked in, rubbing his temples.

“A-Are you ok?” Alec stammered.

“Yeah, just a long day,” Magnus huffed.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe this wasn’t a good time. He should do it tomorrow.

“Are you ok? You look as pale as a sheet.” Magnus glanced over at him with concern in his eyes.

Alec bit his lips. He took a deep breath and looked up at Magnus, eyes staring straight into those beautiful gold dusted hazel orbs. _It’s now or never. It’s just like ripping off a band-aid._ But he never got the chance to rip off the band-aid, because suddenly the door burst open.

Camille was wild, beautiful, and the woman of every man’s dreams. She was intoxicating, seductive, and had the body of a goddess. She was also Magnus’s living dream and nightmare all at the same time, and she was standing at the door of the dorm.

Alec’s mouth hung open, unspoken words left hanging. Magnus’s jaw equally dropped to the floor.

“Magnus darling. Oh, how I’ve missed you, baby,” Camille purred as she threw herself at Magnus.

“Camille. What are you doing here?” Magnus’s voice was strangled.

“I told you, I’ve missed you,” Camille pouted.

Magnus pried the woman’s arms away from his neck. “I am not falling for that again, Camille.” He looked away.

“Magnus, what I did was wrong. I hurt you, and that was all my doing. But I never stopped loving you. I was just blinded. I should never have left you. I know that now.” Camille blinked away her tears. “Magnus, I love you. I always have and I always will. Please, forgive me.”

Alec watched with wide eyes, unsure of what was happening. His heart just shattered to a million pieces, and he quietly left the room to give the two some privacy, eyes watering.

Magnus swallowed hard. Camille’s familiar sweet perfume filled his nostrils, and memories came flooding back, making his head swim. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“No, Camille, that is enough. Please leave.”

“No, please,” Camille begged. “I can’t lose you again. I never want to leave. I love you, Magnus, I really do. Don’t you love me too?” She looked up at him with sad, puppy dog eyes. Magnus looked away.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me. If you do, then I’ll know my place and leave,” Camille said, lifting Magnus’s head up. “Tell me, Magnus, tell me that you don’t love me.”

Magnus looked into Camille’s eyes. He shook his head and sighed. “I can’t.”

Camille smiled. “I knew you still loved me. You will always be mine.” She reached up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Magnus’s cheek.

Alec ran laps. He ran and ran until he couldn’t breathe, and then he ran some more. He ran until he knew that if he took one more step he would cause serious injury to himself before he stopped. Exhausted and heartbroken, he trudged back to the dorm room. He raised a hand to knock, for fear of seeing something he could not bear to see. There was no reply, so Alec slowly opened the door, and stepped right into Camille and Magnus in a heated lip-lock. Alec’s heart clenched painfully in his chest and he closed the door quietly behind him and slipped into the bathroom.

Alec wrapped a towel around himself as he didn’t get a chance to grab a change of clothes. He sighed as he reached for the doorknob, pulling the door open. Magnus was at the main door, saying goodbye to Camille.

“I'll see you tomorrow, darling?” Camille singsonged.

Magnus smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. “Good night.” He closed the door and came face to face with Alec.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, I just needed to use the shower.” Alec didn’t meet Magnus’s eyes as he rummaged through the locker for his clothes.

“No need for apologies, Alec. Sorry, everything was just so sudden. I didn’t expect her to show up. It’s a long story.” Magnus clasped his hands.

Alec shrugged. “She’s gorgeous. I see she must be your type.” He said, more bitterly than he had intended to sound. He finally got all his clothes and headed back to the bathroom to change. “I’m happy for you, Magnus.” He tried to smile to the best of his ability, all the while covering up how torn up he was feeling inside.

Magnus sighed as Alec smiled at him with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. His heart tightened but he repressed those feelings. It was for the best. Camille was the love of his life, and Alec was just an infatuation. That’s what it was. Just an infatuation. They would never work out. He and Alec would just be a recipe for heartbreak disaster. That night, Magnus was restless. He tossed and turned, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. On the other side of the room, Alec did not move an inch. His body was curled up in a fetal position facing the wall with silent tears streaming down his face.

Alec awoke the next morning, exhausted. He rubbed his swollen eyes as he got up. Thankful that Magnus was still asleep, Alec slipped quietly into the bathroom to get ready. He groaned as he saw his puffy, red eyes in the mirror. Jace was definitely going to notice. Nothing ever got past Jace; he knew Alec even better than he knew himself. Alec soaked a towel in cold water and applied it to his eyes, trying to get the swelling to go down. After a good 15 minutes, Alec slumped in defeat as his still swollen eyes reflected back at him mockingly. Alec got dressed and left the room quietly.

Without thinking, Alec found himself pouring coffee into Magnus’s tumbler. It had become a habit and his chest constricted a bit when the memories of last night came crashing back. Alec walked over to the sink, hesitating before sighing and returning back to the dorm. His blood ran cold when he noticed a tall, dark-haired lady standing outside the door. It was the lady from last night. Alec walked up, his face neutral.

“Oh, hello there, I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Camille.” Camille extended a slim hand out for Alec to shake.

“I’m Alec.” Alec shook her hand firmly.

“You’re Magnus’s roommate?” Camille gave him an odd look. Alec just nodded.

“Yes, I’m a Lieutenant-In-Training. I’m shadowing Magnus as well.”

Camille clicked her tongue as she raked her eyes up and down Alec’s body. Alec looked away.

“Well, I brought Magnus a coffee. Can you give it to him? It’s his favourite Venti Caramel Machiatto with 2 pumps of white chocolate and 2 pumps of vanilla, topped with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle. From Starbucks. He doesn’t care much for the watery cheap coffee that they serve here,” Camille said as she eyed the tumbler in Alec’s hands.

Alec’s face burned as he took the signature white coffee cup from Camille. He plastered on a thin smile. “I’ll make sure he gets it.”

“Thank you, you’re a dear,” Camille purred as she continued to gaze at Alec. Alec walked into the room and shut the door quickly behind him. Magnus was still asleep as it was still early. Alec bitterly placed the Starbucks cup on the desk, and after much contemplation, he put the tumbler down as well. Gathering his things, he made his way to the library for some revision. Thankfully he did not run into Camille again.

Alec loitered in the library until the first bell rang. He slid into his seat at the back, ignoring the worrying look that Jace shot him. Magnus walked in with Camille’s coffee in hand and a warm smile on his face. It was a smile that Alec had never seen before. The Lieutenant’s face was soft, and all signs of the Magnus they knew before was gone. It seemed like he was in an extremely joyful mood, and the recruits were definitely not complaining. Alec just slumped in his chair, head bowed the entire time. The morning seemed to drag on for Alec. He managed to avoid Jace all the way until lunchtime.

“What’s going on, Alec?” Jace cornered him in the hall leading to the cafeteria.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Alec looked away. He could feel his eyes water.

“Magnus looks like he’s on cloud nine and you look like shit, Alec.”

“Thanks, I didn’t even notice,” Alec snapped.

“Come to the gym tonight, let’s let off some steam ok?”

Alec didn’t say anything and he just nodded. Jace didn’t pressure him, because he knew that Alec was hurting. He knew Alec would talk when he was ready. At the lunch table, Alec sat awkwardly beside Magnus, leaving a huge gap between them. Jace led the conversation the entire time, making funny jokes and comments to take any unwanted attention away from Alec. The afternoon dragged on, just like the morning. When Alec made it back to his dorm, Magnus was nowhere to be found. He let out a deep breath and fell onto his bed. He noticed the tumbler from this morning still sitting on the table. Alec sat back up and hesitantly reached out for it. He lifted it up, feeling the contents of the tumbler. It was full. Alec closed his eyes, swallowing back a lump in his throat. He changed into a tank and shorts, grabbed a towel, and left for the gym.

“Why is she here, Magnus?” Catarina glowered at Magnus.

“Who?” Magnus feigned innocence.

“That poisonous life-sucking she-demon,” Catarina spat out.

“I know you don’t like her, Catarina, but she is not a life-sucking she-demon.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “And you say I’m dramatic.”

“When will you see that she is using you, Magnus? Hasn’t she ruined your life enough already?”

“We had a long talk already. She’s changed, Catarina. She’s not the same anymore, she’s matured.” Magnus rubbed his temples.

“Magnus, she destroyed your friendship and partnership with Imasu. How can you not remember that? She is literally the reason why you closed yourself off for 5 years, Magnus! 5 years I’ve had to help you pick up your heart after she put it through a blender!” Catarina threw up her hands, exasperated.

“I don’t want to talk about Imasu. He was a backstabbing bastard.”

“So Imasu is a backstabber but Camille isn’t? She cheated on you with Imasu, Magnus! She started it all!”

Magnus closed his eyes. When he first met Camille at the club, he was instantly smitten. It didn’t take long before their relationship blossomed, and it was the best time of Magnus’s life. Camille was different from all his past relationships. She made him feel loved, made him feel wanted. That was, until he caught his best friend and flying partner, Imasu, making out with her outside in the fields one day. From that moment on, he refused to trust anyone and to let anyone in. Hence why he had not had a roommate for years.

“She apologized. We talked it through. She was the love of my life, Catarina. And she still is. No one else could accept someone as broken as me and she is the only one who will. We need each other.”

“She is toxic, Magnus. She always has an ulterior motive. You two getting back together is just asking for disaster. I have wasted so much time helping you get back on your feet; I will not stand to see her hurt you again.” Catarina slapped a firm hand on the desk.

“She has finally come back to me, and I will not let her go again,” Magnus said just as firmly.

“Magnus, when will you learn that there is someone else out there that will treat you better, and love you more than Camille ever will?”

“And when will you stop meddling in my love life? Don’t think I don’t know what you were trying to do with Alec. I’ll prove to you that Camille and I are meant to be together.” Magnus got up angrily and left, slamming the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she appears! Everyone's favourite villain!  
> This was one of my favourite chapters to write, I hope you guys liked it too!! Thank you for all your support! Comments and love greatly appreciated!


	8. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille and Magnus are still going strong and Alec is trying his best to ignore his feelings. A night at the club should be able to help right?

**Chapter 8**  
  
Everywhere Alec looked, he saw Camille. She was hanging off of Magnus’s arms at every moment, and Magnus would have that soft smile as he looked tenderly over at the beautiful, slender, woman. Camille was beautiful and she was not shy to flaunt it.

“I am so jealous of Magnus right now,” a young recruit said as they sat on the grass, taking a break from their drills.

“You will die if you steal his girl, man.” Another recruit shook his head.

Alec tuned out. He looked down, not wanting to see Camille throw her head back and laugh, her voice ringing through the sky like an angel. He did not want to see as Camille would stand up on her tiptoes and press a kiss to Magnus’s lips, and for Magnus to smile warmly down at her and kiss her back.

“Come on, Alec, let’s do a couple more reps.” Jace pulled Alec out of his thoughts. Alec nodded and got down to do 100 more push-ups, focusing all his attention and energy on his form and his aching muscles.  
  


“Oh, are they doing drills?” Camille asked as she looked over at the field. “Let’s go watch, baby.”

Magnus smiled. “Sure. The annual TGO is coming up soon so everyone is training hard.”

The Top Gun Olympics, or TGO for short, was an all-for-fun day of team building. Every squad at Top Gun competed in various exercises from most push-ups in a minute to most creative flight aerobics. Every recruit and sergeant had a role to play. From strategizing to execution, each team planned and trained hard every day in order to win the TGO and get some serious bragging rights.

Camille sat down, watching curiously as the recruits continued their push-ups. “That roommate of yours is pretty serious," she said as her eyes landed on the familiar brown-haired young man.

Magnus looked over at Alec, who was wearing a grey tank with a sweat stain starting to show on the front. His hair was matted down, and a line of sweat beaded on his furrowed brow. He barked orders and blew his whistle to keep everyone in time. Most of the time Lieutenants would not train with the recruits, but Alec was down on the ground doing sit-ups and push-ups along with the rest of the pilots. To bark orders and do drills was quite an impressive feat as it required a ton of stamina and cardio. Magnus was thoroughly impressed as they continued to watch the recruits for the rest of the afternoon.

Jace groaned as he did his last push up. The rest of the recruits collapsed onto the grass, totally spent.

Alec blew his whistle. “Great job, everyone. We’re going to win this thing and it’s all going to be worth it!”

The crowd gave a mumbled chorus of agreement - everyone was too tired to even lift their hands up to clap. Alec looked over and saw that Magnus and Camille were sitting there watching them. His eyes met Magnus’s, locking onto those familiar golden-brown eyes. He glanced over at Camille and saw that she was eyeing him with a blazing look of curiosity. Alec blinked and quickly looked away.

“Let’s go to the club tonight, Alec. We’ve done enough hard training for today.” Jace clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Alec shook his head, brown locks dropping into his eyes. “You guys go ahead, I’m ok. I think I’ll stay and do more training.”

“Alec, you’ve been training non-stop all week. You need to take a break! Your body won’t be able to stand that amount of abuse. You’re running yourself into the ground, man.” Jace gave him a look of concern.

“I’m fine, Jace. I know when to stop,” Alec said as he stood up, shaking out his legs. Jace watched sadly as Alec sprinted off the field and onto the running track. He looked over at Magnus and Camille and sighed.

********

  
Magnus did not return to the dorm, and Alec tried to concentrate on his book to keep his mind from thinking about where Magnus was and what he was doing. A knock on the door rattled him out of his thoughts. The door opened and a blond-haired man walked in. Alec immediately got up.

“Hi Shane, you’re back,” Alec gave a small smile.

“Hey, Blue Eyes. Did you miss me?” The cheerful man asked teasingly.

“How was the conference?”

“It was really good. I’ll tell you a secret, but you have to keep this between you and me only,” Shane sat down beside Alec, leaning in close. Alec could smell the young man’s fresh cologne. It smelled of the beach, of the ocean, and a light summer breeze. It matched Shane’s personality perfectly.

“They’re looking for some new talent to send overseas to train at their new facility over in the UK. They need pilots, lieutenants, pretty much anybody who fits their criteria. So word is that there will be agents coming to this year’s TGO to do some scouting.” Shane said excitedly.

“That’s wonderful news, Shane. Don’t worry, I’ll keep it between us. Will you be going to the UK then?”

“Well, they have asked me because I have experience in some top-secret cases. But, I haven’t thought of taking up the offer yet though,” Shane said, rubbing a hand to his chin in contemplation.

“Why not? It’ll be a wonderful opportunity!” Alec exclaimed.

“Because,” Shane turned to look at him, his green eyes locking in on Alec’s bright blue ones. He leaned in close, and Alec felt his heart hammer in his chest. “Someone would miss me too much.” Shane placed a firm hand on Alec’s broad chest and pushed him down onto the bed, laughing.

Alec’s eyes widened and he wrestled out of the older man’s grip, using his fighting techniques to grapple Shane and flip him over.

“Yeah, right.” Alec scoffed.

It was just like old times. Alec and Jace used to train with Shane like this, and they would always find ways to surprise each other with attacks. It kept them on their toes at all times and it was also how they trained to shave seconds off their reaction time. Shane tapped the mattress, and Alec let go of his chokehold.

“You always find my weak spot,” Shane mused. Alec just shrugged.

“Come on, let’s get going to the club. Jace is there already.” Shane stood up, brushing himself off.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “I’m not going to the club.” _So this was Jace’s doing, asking Shane to chat with him._ Alec thought to himself. 

“I’m not asking you, Blue eyes. I’m telling you to hurry up and get dressed. This is an order.”

“Shane, I don’t do clubs, you know that. It’s not my thing. I’d rather just stay here and read my book,” Alec grumbled.

“Alec, get dressed now or I’ll do it for you,” Shane said warningly. His eyes glinted mischievously as he reached out and yanked Alec’s shirt up playfully, exposing Alec’s midsection.  
  
Alec yelped."Okay, okay, I’ll get dressed. Now get out!”

“Meet me at my car in half an hour. I have to get ready too.” And with that, Shane walked out the door, leaving Alec alone in peace and quiet. Alec sighed as he rummaged through his locker looking for something decent to wear. He settled on a black form-fitting t-shirt with a charcoal suit jacket, black jeans, and combat boots.

Alec sat at the bar, watching Jace dance with his girlfriend, Clary. Simon was with Raphael, and every other recruit seemed to also be enjoying himself. Shane had ditched him the moment he got into the club, arms slung around two women. Alec shook his head. Why did he agree to come to this again? He looked around the packed club, and his eyes caught sight of a familiar black, glittery faux hawk. Alec's breath hitched. Magnus. He was dancing with Camille, and they were totally into it, grinding up against each other as if they were the only two on the dance floor. Alec looked away bitterly and grimaced at his drink, the watery sprite seeming to mock him.

“Who are you looking at with such intensity?” A voice purred behind him. Alec turned around and met a pair of bright green eyes. Shane had tousled his hair into a messy bed hair look. He wore a simple white shirt with all the buttons open, exposing his complete upper body. Shane was fit, with a broad chest and washboard abs. He was a looker, and he definitely was not shy with the ladies.

Alec shook his head, ears tinging pink. “Nobody.”

Shane eyed him curiously. He scanned the crowd as he sat down on the stool beside Alec. “Huh.” He clicked his tongue.

“Wow, Magnus really knows how to pick them. That’s quite a surprise.”

Alec shrugged, his hands fiddling with the empty shot glass. Shane gauged Alec’s reaction but said nothing.

“Come on, let’s drink.”

“Oh no, I don’t drink. Another sprite will be good.”

“Come on, Alec. Live a little. You’re too tense. I know I need a drink,” Shane said as he signaled for the bartender.

Alec did not know how he got on the dance floor. But he felt all the lights swim and the music seemed to flow through his veins. His vision was blurry but he felt relaxed. So relaxed. And he was dancing. If you could call flailing your arms side to side dancing. But at this moment Alec did not care. He swayed to the music, bodies bumping around him. He felt none of it yet all of it at the same time. _So this is what it was like to be drunk,_ he guessed.

A body pressed up behind him, arms on his hips. Hot breath tickled the back of his neck and Alec shivered. The smell of alcohol mixed with the smell of the ocean and crisp linen filled his nostrils.

“S-Shane? Whaddya doing?” Alec slurred. He tried to form coherent words but they didn’t seem to come out right either.

“Shh, just relax. Dance with me,” Shane replied, arms wrapping around Alec’s waist as he pressed up even closer to the younger man.

“Mmm okay.” Alec just closed his eyes and mumbled, leaning against Shane for support.

The DJ switched to a slow song, and everyone slowed down to catch a breath. Camille leaned her head against Magnus’s shoulders as they slow-danced. Magnus looked over her shoulder, keeping time with the music until his eyes landed on a tall figure not too far from him. He stiffened up as he noticed that it was Alec. Alec was on the dance floor with - Magnus’s eyes widened as he saw the familiar blond-haired man- Shane. Shane had his arms wrapped tight around Alec’s waist, and his face was nuzzled in the taller man’s neck. Alec had his eyes closed, his face filled with peace and bliss. Magnus felt a pang of jealousy bloom up in his chest.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Camille’s sharp voice pulled him from his thoughts and he broke his gaze.

Magnus shook his head as he looked down at Camille. That’s right. The love of his life was right in front of him, in his arms, dancing with him. “Nothing, dear.”

But why couldn’t he stop his heart from seizing up every time he looked over and saw Alec in Shane’s arms?

Camille noticed Magnus’s sudden change in demeanor. His attention seemed to be somewhere else, and she turned her head in the direction that Magnus kept glancing at. Narrowing her eyes, she made out a tall figure in the distance. Her gaze hardened and she turned back to Magnus, placing both hands firmly on his cheeks.

“You know I’ll always love you, right Magnus?”

Magnus looked down at her and nodded. Camille smiled as she pulled Magnus down for a kiss, running her hands up Magnus’s spine. She grinned when Magnus shivered beneath her.

When Magnus pulled back up for air, his eyes caught sight of Alec once again and his face hardened. Shane was running his hand all across Alec’s chest, and Magnus could tell by the way Alec swayed that the young lieutenant was intoxicated. His hands gripped into fists as he excused himself and pulled away from Camille.

“What a lovely evening, gentleman. Fancy seeing you two here.”

Alec heard a familiar voice but it sounded so far away. He was still buzzed as he took in the shape of a glittery man standing in front of him.

“Hello, Lieutenant Bane. Good evening to you too. I see you’re having a wonderful night with your beautiful partner.” Shane nodded over in Camille’s direction as he tightened his arms around Alec.

Magnus seethed. “A word, Lieutenant.”

Shane rested his head on Alec’s shoulders. Alec was still swaying lightly to the club’s pounding music.

“But I don’t want to leave Alec here all by himself.” He pouted.

“You should be leaving Alexander alone. He is clearly intoxicated and you are taking advantage of him,” Magnus sneered.

“Alec, am I taking advantage of you?” Shane whispered into Alec’s ear, all the while keeping eye contact with Magnus.

Alec shook his head. “Nuh-uh. Why’dyou stop dancing? Dance with me,” Alec whined.

“See?” Shane kept his gaze on Magnus.

“This is completely inappropriate behaviour, Lieutenant. I am taking Alec home now. And I will report you to Catarina.”

“Woah Woah, there Magnus. So you can dance with your girlfriend over there and I can’t dance with the person I love? How is that fair?” Shane removed his arms from Alec. Alec just leaned onto Shane, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Magnus’s heart clenched and his eyes widened, but he quickly covered up his surprise with a neutral expression. “I don’t care who you love or don’t love, Lieutenant. But right now Alec is not sober enough to consent to you touching him.” Magnus’s clenched his fists. He reached out and grabbed Alec gently by the arm.

“Let’s go, Alec.” Magnus glared at Shane.

“No, I don’t wanna go. I wanna dance with Shane.” Alec squirmed out of Magnus’s grip.

“Alec, you’re drunk. Let’s go.” Magnus lightly shook Alec’s arm.

“No, I’mna drunk. I dance.” Alec shook his head as he opened his eyes.

“You, go away.” he pointed a finger at Magnus sloppily.

Magnus’s face hardened. “Fine. Do whatever you want,” he gritted his teeth. He looked over at Shane and grabbed him by the collar.

“If you hurt him, you are a dead man.”

“I would never hurt Alec. I already told you, I love him and I will go to the end of the world to protect him,” Shane said cooly.

Magnus spun on his heel and left. He found Camille dancing with a couple of guys, and she was starting to attract a group of both men and women.

“I’m heading back,” he said bitterly.

“Awe, but the night’s just getting started, sweetie,” Camille pouted.

“You can stay if you want, but I’m leaving.” Magnus left the club in a sour mood. He put on his motorcycle helmet and started up his black Indian Scout. The night breeze calmed him down as he rode back to the dorm.

  
  
The door opened and Magnus looked up from his book.Alec stumbled in with Shane in tow. Magnus turned his eyes back to his book, watching them from the corner of his eyes. Shane placed a protesting Alec onto the bed, removing his shoes and tucking him in. Alec was babbling incoherent sentences.

“Rest well, Blue Eyes.” Shane placed a gentle kiss on Alec’s forehead. Magnus gripped the edges of his book.

Shane opened the door before turning back to face Magnus. “I told you I wouldn’t hurt him.” Magnus didn’t look up from his book and Shane left, closing the door behind him. Magnus continued to read while Alec gave soft little snores.

About an hour later, Alec groaned and whimpered in his sleep. Magnus glanced over to see the younger man twist and turn in his bed.

“Ungggh.” Alec’s face contorted in discomfort, and Magnus closed his book. He got up and sat down on the edge of Alec’s bed.

“Come on Alec, let’s get you to the bathroom, I think you’re going to hurl.” Magnus hoisted the younger man out of bed. The movement caused Alec to groan even louder and Magnus, with Herculean strength, dragged Alec quickly over to the bathroom. Magnus grimaced as Alec just barely made it to the toilet, emptying his stomach contents. Magnus swore as Alec, still half asleep, wiped his dirty mouth on the front of his shirt. He waited until Alec had gotten everything out of his system, then removed Alec’s soiled clothes down to his boxers and dragged him into the shower.

Magnus washed the smell of alcohol and vomit off of Alec. _Why do I always end up in these situations?_ Magnus thought to himself as he once again kept his eyes up while struggling to get Alec into a fresh pair of boxers. He gave up trying to get Alec into a change of sleep clothes, and just dragged the intoxicated man back to his own bed. He hoisted Alec up, gently lowering him onto the mattress. Suddenly without warning, long arms reached out and wrapped around his neck. The next thing he knew, he was lying awkwardly on top of the younger man.

“Nnghh smells suh good,” Alec mumbled as he tightened his grip and pressed his face into Magnus’s hair.

Magnus’s heartbeat quickened as his face was smashed against Alec’s muscular chest. He squirmed, trying to remove himself from Alec’s tight grip. Alec just whined and tightened his arms.

“Alexander, I’m not Shane. Would you care to let go?” Magnus sighed, his face mumbling against Alec’s bare naked chest.

“Mm don’t want Shane. Want mmnus,” Alec mumbled incoherently.

“What? You’re not making sense, Alec. Come on, go to sleep.” Magnus pried Alec’s hands away from his neck and tucked the man in.

“-nus,” Alec whined softly.

Magnus leaned in closer. “What? What do you want, Alexander?”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo!!!! Shane is staking a claim! Will Magnus finally realize how he feels about Alec?


	9. Stone-Cold Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the club! How will Alec react?

**Chapter 9**

Alec woke up the next morning, his head pounding and feeling like something had died in his mouth. He winced as he sat up, groaning. He looked over to the side and saw a glass of water with some painkillers. He downed the glass, popped the painkillers, and gently made his way into the bathroom. Thank goodness he had a day off. It looked like he was going to be completely out of commission today. He brushed his teeth, trying to recall the previous night's events. He sighed and hoped he did not do anything embarrassing.

Magnus walked in right when Alec opened the bathroom door.

“Thanks for the Advil, Lieutenant,” Alec closed his eyes, his head still pounding.

Magnus gave him an odd look. “It wasn’t me,” he shrugged.

Alec’s vision swam and he made his way slowly back to his bed, groaning. “Ugh, I am never ever drinking again.”

Alec looked up over at Magnus. Magnus's eyes flickered down Alec's body before quickly looking away, cheeks turning slightly pink. Alec frowned. _Wait, was that...a blush?_ Alec looked down. His eyes widened and his cheeks matched Magnus's when he saw a familiar black silk boxer that most definitely did not belong to him.

“I-I am so sorry, Lieutenant,” Alec stammered as he stood up slowly and hung his head in shame. “I was a bother again last night.”

Magnus shrugged, his face neutral. “If you know you are a bother you should stop getting yourself into these predicaments,” he said coldly.

Alec winced as Magnus’s words cut through him. He looked up at the Lieutenant who was looking at him coldly.

“Sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise." Alec sighed. He crawled back into bed and under the blankets, feeling ashamed as he closed his eyes.

  
  
It was late evening by the time Alec awoke again. He was feeling much better and the room didn’t swim when he sat up. He could hear the shower running, signaling that Magnus was inside. Alec sighed as he remembered the cold glare Magnus had given him. He tried to remember what happened last night, but could only remember bits and pieces. As he wracked his brain, Magnus came out of the washroom. Alec looked up, but Magnus didn’t look at him. His face was cold and distant, just like when he had first met the older man. How did it come back to this? Alec got up to put on a pair of shorts, and a knock sounded when he was just about to pull on his tank.

“Hello hello.” Shane singsonged as he stepped into the room. His eyes raked over Alec who was standing half-naked by his locker.  
  
“Oh, you don’t have to get dressed for me,” he said, eyes twinkling. Alec just rolled his eyes and pulled on his tank.

“Fine,” Shane returned the eye roll. “But, I like what I saw.” He sighed. Alec just shook his head. Shane always had this odd sense of humour and he was always so flirtatious around Alec.

“Evening, Lieutenant Bane.” Shane turned his attention to the Asian man sitting on the bed. Magnus just looked over at him and said nothing. Alec frowned. He could feel the tension in the room, but he didn’t quite understand why.

“How are you feeling, Blue Eyes?” Shane’s eyes softened as he looked back at Alec.

Alec shrugged. “I've had better days, but I’m feeling better. Thank you.”

“Did you take the painkillers I put out for you?” Shane reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of Alec’s eyes.

“I did, thank you. Thanks for taking care of me.” Alec beamed.

Magnus scoffed quietly. Alec and Shane turned to look over at him, but he didn’t look up from his book, instead choosing to shift his position to face the wall. Alec looked at Shane, who just shrugged.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Shane asked quietly.

Alec shook his head. “Just bits and pieces.”

“Do you remember what happened at the club?” 

“Not really. Why? Did something happen? Please tell me I did not embarrass myself in front of a full club of people,” Alec groaned.

“No, no. Not at all. You were absolutely stunning.” Shane smiled at him fondly.

“I am never ever drinking again. And I am most definitely not drinking with you. I can’t even remember what happened last night, it’s so fuzzy.” Alec rubbed his temples.

“Well, that’s a shame, Alec. That just means we’ll have to go to the club again next time. And I’ll just have to show you again what you missed out on,” Shane winked.

Alec just shook his head, laughing. “You are just like Jace. I don’t even know how I deal with you guys.”

“Speaking of Jace, I’m going to go have a chat with him as well. Have a good night, Baby Blue,” Shane said as he stood up.

Alec cocked his head. “Baby Blue?”

Shane just smiled and ruffled Alec’s hair before leaving the room. Alec yawned and laid down. Magnus shifted in his bed and turned over to the side.

“Leave your personal talks for when I’m not around, Alexander. You’re interrupting my sleep.”

Alec sat up. “What is your problem, Magnus? I already apologized for whatever happened last night. I already told you that it wouldn’t happen again.” His hands balled up into fists.

“Well, forgive me if I don’t really care to hear you and your boyfriend whisper sweet nothings to each other," Magnus snapped back.

“What?” Alec’s eyes widened and his face flushed. “Shane isn’t my boyfriend, and we were not whispering sweet nothings. He was my Lieutenant at the Academy and he actually cares for me, for all of us. Unlike some people who have a stone-cold heart.”

Magnus sat up on the bed, furious.

“What are you implying, Lightwood?” He gritted his teeth.

“You think you’re all high and mighty, better than all of us. You’re egotistical, and everything has to revolve around you. You can make out with your girlfriend all over the place but I can’t have a normal conversation with a friend. What kind of messed up logic is that?” Alec knew he should really stop all the rambling coming from his mouth but all his pent up frustrations just came gushing out.

Magnus was furious. They were glaring at each other now across the bed. He opened his mouth to argue but fought back against it when he saw Alec’s red and watery eyes. Instead, he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. Alec was right. He had no right to snap at him. His jealousy had overcome all rational thought. Jealousy that shouldn’t have even been there in the first place.

“I’m sorry, Alec. I was wrong to lash out at you,” Magnus said quietly. “You’re right. I’m just a self-centered, egotistical person who only cares about himself.”

Alec turned to the side and wiped his eyes. “I didn’t mean it, Magnus. I’m sorry. I let my anger get ahead of me.” Both men refused to look the other in the eye.

“It’s fine, Alec. We’ve both had a very stressful day. Go to bed.”

“Magn-" Alec opened his mouth, looking up at the older man. His heart dropped as he saw Magnus with his shoulders slumped in defeat. His face was crestfallen, his eyes dull and distant.

“Good night, Alec.” Magnus laid back down on the bed. He turned to face the wall and pulled his legs up to his chest in a fetal position. Alec blinked away tears as he mirrored Magnus’s position. His head started to pound again as he waited for sleep to overcome him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter! It has been a busy busy week! I hope everyone is still staying safe and doing well!  
> More angst!! Because...if there was no continuing angst, this story would just be done and over with... and to be honest... I love pulling at everyone's heartstrings! Hehe! Please send me your love and comments! Hope you guys enjoyed this! See you all next week!


	10. Top Gun Olympics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Top Gear Olympics are a go!

**Chapter Ten**

Preparations were well underway as Alec tried his best to keep his head above water. The squad was training long and hard; everyone wanted to win. Magnus was nowhere to be seen after the night that they had fought. Alec heard through the grapevine that Magnus had taken a month-long vacation. He was a bit disappointed that Magnus had not said anything to him about it. _You deserve it,_ his brain chided him. _That’s what you get for being a complete asshole to him._

Without Magnus, Alec took on double duty. He singlehandedly organized the teams, created practice drills, ran through numerous practices, tweaking and re-tweaking until it was perfect, all the while training alongside the recruits. He would stay up late, even after a full day of rigorous training, to draw out flight diagrams and patterns. The month flew by quickly. Alec soon forgot about the memory of his last conversation with Magnus. His brain was so tired from lack of sleep that some days he didn’t even have the energy to think about Magnus.

The day of the TGO was upon them. Alec did not get a good rest that night, and he was pretty sure no one else did as well. Everyone had worked so hard for just this one day, and excitement coursed through their bodies. Alec heard a sound in the room and he opened his eyes. Turning to the side, he saw Magnus getting dressed. Alec got up quickly, groaning as he got hit with a wave of vertigo. He guessed that he got probably only two hours of sleep last night.

“You’re back.”

Magnus looked in the mirror’s reflection at Alec. His brow furrowed. Alec’s eyes had sunken in and his face was quite pale. There was a dullness to his once blue eyes, and heavy dark circles stood starkly against the white skin under his eyes. He knew that Alec had overworked himself to get the team ready for TGO, and he felt a pang of guilt for leaving Alec to do everything while he ran away and hid from his responsibilities. Magnus looked down, unable to look at the younger man.

Alec bit his lip when Magnus didn’t answer and looked down at his watch. It was time to do last-minute checks and preparations before the games started. He took a deep breath and got ready. Now was not the time to get distracted by personal issues.

Alec stepped onto the field where the entire squad was already warming up and stretching. Alec joined in, getting ready as he would also be participating. Magnus came out not too long after and addressed the team. He gave an enthusiastic pep talk, and everyone was ready, adrenaline coursing through their veins. The horn sounded, and TGO began.

First was the obstacle race. Alec had picked Jace because Jace absolutely loved obstacle races, and he was the most talented one out of the entire group. It was a no-brainer when Jace came out victorious. The squad roared as they clapped Jace on the back for their first victory. Next was a tug-o-war challenge. This was a full team effort, and both Alec and Magnus joined in. Alec, being one of the stronger members of the team, took up the rear. Magnus got in line in front of him, and Alec tried to ignore the smell of Magnus’s intoxicating cologne as the breeze carried the faint scent of white musk and cucumber into the air. 

“Ready, Pull!” Alec yelled and the entire team pulled hard. Both teams were equally strong, and it was unsure who would win. Suddenly, a recruit slipped and flailed his arms, catching Magnus off guard. Magnus stumbled and fell backward onto Alec. Alec instinctively let go of the rope and reached out to break Magnus’s fall, and the two tumbled onto the ground. Magnus fell on top of him, and Alec winced at the pressure. Magnus was fit but slim, and he was not too heavy, but the impact still knocked a bit of wind out of Alec. 

Magnus fell onto something soft, groaning inwardly as his slip up had cost the team a victory. He scrambled to get up, reaching a hand down to help Alec up. Alec grabbed his hand and looked away, his ears a bit pink. Magnus’s hands tingled as the younger man wrapped his larger hand around his. It was surprisingly cool to the touch. They held on to each other for a couple of seconds too long, until Magnus pulled away hastily, looking away. Alec did the same, his cheeks feeling warm as he brushed himself off awkwardly.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. The squad won some and lost some, but everyone was most importantly, thoroughly enjoying themselves. They were currently in second place when the horn sounded, signaling for lunch break.

“Alright, those running the marathon will just have a light snack and meet back here in 20 minutes. Everyone else, you’re dismissed for lunch. We will regroup here in one hour.”

Jace handed Alec an apple. Alec shook his head. “Go ahead, I’ve got to check up on the rest of the guys.”

“They’ll be fine. You have to eat. You haven’t eaten anything all day.” Jace looked worried.

“I’m fine. You did awesome there on the obstacle course. If we win the marathon, this will bump us up to first place.”

“You’re the best runner, Alec. We’re gonna kill it!” Jade beamed.

Alec smiled and went to sit down by the recruits who already started stretching. He ran through their strategy once again, giving last-minute pointers for the runners.

Alec watched, heart pumping as Simon took the baton and ran. It was a perfect handoff, with the perfect amount of speed and power. Alex felt hope bloom in his chest as Simon was currently in the lead. All he had to do was pass the baton on to Alec smoothly, and they were on the homestretch. Alec watched anxiously as Simon got closer and closer. Suddenly, Simon yelped out in pain and went down. Alec watched in horror as Simon did not get back up. He quickly ran towards the fallen man.

“Simon, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” Alec panted.

“My ankle cramped and just collapsed on itself. I can’t, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Oh god, I’ve ruined it for everyone.” Simon cradled his right foot in pain, tears streaming down his face.

“It’s ok, it’s ok Simon. Come on, let’s get you off the track before someone runs into you. I’m going to lift you up, and you will have to lean on me ok? Deep breaths. Come on, and up.” Alec hoisted the smaller man up and brought him off the track, where paramedics were already running towards them with a stretcher.

“Go, Lieutenant Lightwood, I’ll be fine. I’m sorry I’ve ruined it.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Simon.” Alec winked and took off running. He ran back on the track as if his life depended on it. He ran and ran and ran. Faster than he had ever run before. His lungs heaved and his legs screamed in protest but he kept going. Faces blurred and he got tunnel vision. All he could focus on was the finish line, and he ran full speed ahead. When he finally reached the finish line, he faintly heard a roar of cheering before he collapsed.

Magnus was sitting on the bleachers with Camille watching the marathon take place. His heart dropped when he saw Simon go down, seeing the other teams run past. He watched in surprise as Alec appeared on the track beside the injured man. Soon, Alec stood up and took Simon’s place, running at a speed that Magnus had never seen Alec run before. It was an incredible sight. Alec’s muscles glinted in the sunlight, his face a strong look of determination. He past one, then two of the other teams, and soon Alec crossed the finish line. In first place. The crowd went wild, roaring in applause.

When Alec collapsed, Magnus bolted out of his seat. He was about to run towards the younger man but stopped when he saw a flash of dirty blond hair. Magnus swallowed dryly and sat back down, feeling his chest tighten as he watched Shane pick up Alec and carry him bridal style off to the side.

Alec felt something cool at the back of his neck. It felt like a water bottle. He smiled fondly at the memory, and slowly opened his eyes.

“Welcome back, Blue Eyes.” His eyes met a pair of emerald green eyes, and his heart dropped a little.

Shane frowned. “Thought I was someone else, huh?”

Alec flushed and quickly shook his head in denial. “N-No.” he grabbed the bottle and placed it onto his forehead. “Thanks for this. Did I pass out?”

“YOU’RE THE BEST, ALEC!” Jace’s voice filled the air as he came running towards them.

“Woah there, give him some room. Alec still needs some rest,” Shane said as Jace tackled Alec in a bear hug. Alec just looked puzzled.

“We’re in first place!!! You did it! Man, when did you learn how to run like that? That’s definitely got to be your personal best!”

Alec smiled as he looked at all the recruits that had surrounded him. “Well, let’s make sure we hang on to that number one spot until the very end! Give it all we’ve got!!” Everyone cheered.

“Lieutenant Lightwood. A word.” Magnus appeared, his face neutral. Alec quickly scrambled to his feet and swayed as he once again got up too fast. Shane wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Woah, easy there, Baby Blue.”

Alec blushed. “Thanks, Shane.” He glanced over at Magnus who was now looking at Shane with a fierce look in his eyes.

Magnus walked wordlessly back to the dorm. Alec followed behind, rubbing the back of his neck. Magnus gestured for Alec to sit on the bed, and Alec complied. He still did not say a word.

“What did yo-" Alec started to say but stopped when he felt cool hands touch his forehead. His face flushed and his breathing hitched as his eyes locked into Magnus’s warm brown eyes.

“You’re burning up.” Magnus slowly trailed his hand down to Alec’s rosy cheeks. Alec shivered and subconsciously leaned into Magnus’s cool touch. Without thinking, Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek gently, his eyes soft.

Alec’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard when he felt Magnus’s featherlight touch on his cheek. His breathing shallowed and his heart pounded in his chest. His eyes searched Magnus’s.

“I-I’m f-fine.” Alec spluttered. At their close proximity, Magnus’s cologne filled his senses, making him feel woozy.

“MAGNUS!” The door swung opened and Camille came busting in. Magnus and Alec jumped away from each other, startled. Alec looked down at the floor, trying to hide his pink cheeks.

Camille looked at Alec and then over at Magnus. Her eyes narrowed. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Why did you leave me all alone in that hot sun? You know I could have gotten heatstroke. You were supposed to help keep the sun off my skin!” She whined.

“You’ll be fine, you’re never out in the sun long enough to get heatstroke, and you’re not doing anything extraneous.” Magnus sighed.

Camille looked flabbergasted. “Not doing anything extraneous? How could you say that? It takes a lot of work to look this good. You know that!”

Magnus rubbed his temples. “Let’s not do this right now, okay Camille? Alec’s running a fever. I’m just going to make sure he’s okay and then I’ll go find later you okay?”

“Alec’s a grown man, he can take care of himself. Can’t you, Alec?” Camille gave Magnus her signature pout, then threw a cold glance over at Alec.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You go ahead, Magnus. I’ll just take a quick nap.” Alec gave Magnus a reassuring smile.

Camille linked her arms in Magnus’s. “See? Let’s go!” She dragged Magnus out the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Alec rubbed his eyes. His head was starting to pound and his body was heating up. He reached into his locker and took some Advil but realized that he had not eaten anything all day. Maybe I’ll just eat something light and lie down for half an hour. He thought to himself as he made his way down to the cafeteria.

“Alec! Oh, thank goodness I found you!” Jace jogged up to him.

“Jace, what’s up?

“Hey buddy, you feeling okay? You don’t look too good.” Jace said, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I'm just going to take this Advil to get rid of this headache. You were looking for me?”

Jace fiddled with his hair, a sign of nervousness.

“What is it, Jace?” Alec asked as he poured himself a glass of water and popped the pill.

“Well, it’s the Aerobatics Demonstration, Alec. I didn’t want to bother you about it, but you’ve done all the planning and Magnus doesn’t know anything, and I can’t even find him anywhere.”

Alec squeezed his eyes shut. “Damn, I totally forgot about it. Simon is definitely out of the question. Did you go see him, is he doing okay?”

Jace nodded. “Yes, he’s fine, just a really bad sprain from overexertion. He should get better in a couple of weeks.”

“Okay, we have to revise our demonstration then. Can you help me?”

“Alec, I was just thinking, we should do the Maverick Manoeuvre,” Jace said slowly, watching Alec’s reaction.

Alec’s eyes widened. “Jace, we haven’t done the Maverick since we were kids. And we have not practiced it at all; it’s too dangerous.”

“Alec, you know we can do this. We’re partners, forever. Just because we haven’t trained together in a while doesn’t mean we’ve lost our touch.”

“Jace, I can’t put you at risk. We haven’t flown together in over a year. It’s not you that I don’t trust, it’s…me.”

Alec suited up in his one-piece coverall. He had lost the argument. As always, once Jace set his mind on something there was no changing it. He had to admit, as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, the one-piece was definitely hands down more comfortable than his Lieutenant uniform. He reached for his helmet, doing a thorough check to make sure there were no cracks and imperfections. The helmet was shiny and black, with an electric blue stripe across the side. On the front, in a cursive font, was his nickname, Blue Eyes. He and Jace’s helmets were a gift from Shane and both helmets had their nicknames stamped onto them. Jace’s helmet was bright red with gold streaks, and the word “Blondie” splayed across the front in a big bold font. Both of their helmets had a matching symbol on the back to signify their unwavering friendship. The Parabatai Bond, Shane had called it, saying that it was symbolistic of their brotherhood. It was also a good luck charm, to protect both of them while they were up in the sky.

“Ready?” Jace asked as he fell into step with Alec. Helmets at their sides, they made their way to the tarmac where the other teams were assembling. Spectators filled the bleachers and excitement filled the air. This was the final event of the day, and every team used this challenge to rack up points and hopefully get first place.

Jace and Alec ran through their plan once again as the other teams finished their routines one by one. Thankfully they were the last team, meaning they could see what everyone else was doing. But, it also meant more pressure for them, and both Alec and Jace were nervous. Soon after, It was time to go on standby. Alec and Jace did their signature handshake and hugged.

"Let’s ace this!” Jace pumped his fist in the air, his signature chant before any flying event.

Alec smiled as he pulled his helmet on and walked towards the plane. His vision suddenly swam and he swayed a little on his feet. He reached out to steady himself, took a couple of deep breaths to get his bearings, then climbed up into the aircraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!!! Please note that I have no idea how flight aerobics work, and it's all made up in my mind! I hope you all imagined Jace and Alec doing loop de loops in the air, because I sure did! :D Let me know your thoughts!! Thank you so much for all your love and support!!!


	11. The Maverick Manoeuvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec flies up in the air, even though he is in no condition to do so. What will happen?

**Chapter 11**   
  
Magnus sat in the stands with Camille hanging off his arm. They watched as team after team performed impressive aerobatics. Magnus was excited to see what his team would do, and what Alec had come up with. His winced with guilt as he remembered that he had done absolutely nothing to prepare the team for TGO and it had all been Alec’s doing. Catarina had been furious when he returned.

“Where the hell have you been?” Catarina had yelled at him the moment he stepped into the office.

“That was completely uncalled for, you disappearing like that. I had to lie and tell everyone you were on vacation. Do you know how much work Alec had to do all on his own? You were supposed to train him, Magnus, not leave him to do all that work by himself!” Catarina was seething.

“I know. What I did was wrong. But I had to get away. If I stayed we would have fought constantly. We both said some things to each other that can’t be taken back,” Magnus said quietly as he averted his gaze. 

Catarina threw her hands up in exasperation. “When will you stop acting like a child and running away from your responsibilities? You had a fight, boo-hoo. You’re both grown men, so start acting like it!”

Magnus opened up his mouth but Catarina beat him to it.

“Where did you run off to?”

“Camille’s place.”

“Don’t tell me,” Catarina glared at him, “that you were off having a romantic getaway with your girlfriend, all the while Alec overworked himself to make up for your absence.”

“It's not what you think, Catarina.”

Catarina raised up a finger to shush him. “I am disappointed in you, Magnus. I never took you to be the type that hurts others for their own selfishness. I told you once before, Camille is and will always be a terrible influence on you.”

Magnus’s anger flared up at Catarina’s words. “You don’t know a thing about me, Catarina. I’m disappointed in you too. I thought of all people, you would be the one who truly understands me. I guess I was wrong about you too.” And with that, Magnus had stormed out of the office.

Camille shook his arm and pointed, shaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
“I think it's finally our turn!”

Magnus looked up and saw a flash of dark brown hair disappear under the helmet of the pilot. He frowned. Did he see wrong? He looked at the other pilot and saw that it was Jace. Jace should be flying with Simon, but Simon had light brown hair. Realization dawned on Magnus as he remembered that Simon was injured during the marathon and must be out of commission. There was no way a substitute recruit could have been found in that short amount of time. That only left one option. Jace must be flying with Alec. Magnus watched intently as Alec walked up to the plane, staggering and catching his balance. Magnus swore under his breath. Alec was in no shape to be getting in a plane, let alone do flight aerobatics. The young man was suffering from heatstroke and running a fever. Magnus’s hands gripped the edge of his seat so hard his knuckles turned white.

The gun fired and off they went. Alec pulled up on the throttle, and he was up in the sky. It was as if he’d never left. Flying to him came as easy as breathing. Once a pilot, always a pilot. He maneuvered the first few patterns easily, executing them perfectly. Jace was right beside him, and it was just like old times. Then came their most favourite manoeuvre. The Chicken Fight. Alec pulled wide, bringing his plane to the opposite side of Jace. The radio crackled as Jace’s voice came through.

“Same old? I take right you take left?”

“Right” Alec responded.

“No, you mean left,” Jace said.

“Yes, I’m left and you’re right,” Alec said, ignoring Jace.

“Right. But why do I always take the right?” Jace complained. They were only a couple of feet away from each other now.

“Jace, stop it. We’re doing it as planned.”

“No, I want to be left for once, you take right.”

“Jace!” Alec yelled.

“I’m going LEFT!” Jace squealed and rotated his plane to the left, just as Alec pulled right. Their planes just barely missed each other and Jace whooped into the radio.

Alec swore. “Jace I am going to kill you!”

“Later, we still have to do the Maverick Manoeuvre. You need me for that.” Jace smirked as their planes once again glided side by side in perfect rhythm.  
  
Alec just snorted and pulled away, bringing his plane up and around Jace’s. He did two big barrel rolls up and around Jace's plane. The Maverick Manoeuvre was an impressive manoeuvre that took years of practice. It was also quite dangerous and took a lot of skill to perfect. Alec and Jace had been obsessed with it once they discovered it, and practiced every day until they managed to do it perfectly. Then they had added their own flair to it, creating a manoeuvre that was special only to them.

“Ready?” Jace asked.

“Born ready!” Alec said, then spun his plane upside down the moment he was over-top of Jace.

Magnus kept his eyes trained on Alec’s plane. He wrung his hands, watching for any signs of distress. He knew that Alec was in absolutely no condition to fly, and any small mistake would cost the younger man his life. What he did not expect to see was Alec’s plane doing a 180 and flying upside down over top of Jace’s plane. The Maverick Manoeuvre. The crowd stood up and roared. Magnus’s jaw dropped. His eyes widened even further as the two planes proceeded to do a barrel roll together. This manoeuvre was unheard of, and the cameras wildly flashed. Magnus slumped in his seat. Catarina was right, yet again. Alec had trained extremely hard, and it was not an easy feat to be able to pull off such a dangerous and complicated manoeuvre. Yet they had pulled it off perfectly.

After the incredible stunt that Jace and Alec did, it was a no-brainer they held onto their first-place victory. The recruits were already celebrating, crowding around the tarmac as they waited for them to land. Magnus stood up and made his way over as well. 

Alec’s head was pounding as he landed the plane. His face felt like it was on fire, and his vision was starting to swim. He opened up the canopy, hearing the crowd cheering. That’s a good sign, he thought to himself. He slowly got up, taking a couple of deep breaths before stepping down onto the ladder. He wobbled, stopped, and waited for his vision to clear before taking another shaky step. _Alright, Alec, you can do this. One step at a time._ He was sweating bullets and his hands felt cold and clammy in his thick gloves. He never made it to the last step before everything went pitch black.

Magnus watched as Alec’s plane made it safely back on the tarmac. He let out a sigh of relief, unaware that he had been holding his breath the entire time. Both plane canopies opened and Jace clambered out, pumping a fist in the air. Magnus turned to see Alec slowly get out. His movements were laboured and unstable. He watched as Alec got down on the ladder, step by step. He was a couple of inches off the ground before he slipped. Without thinking, Magnus rushed forward and caught Alec in his arms.

“Medic!” Magnus called out as he held onto Alec’s limp body. He quickly removed the helmet from the young pilot. He placed a hand on Alec’s sweaty forehead, wincing when he felt how hot it was.

The medics came and put Alec on a stretcher. Magnus followed them onto the truck and they sped on towards the infirmary. Alec was incoherent, babbling, and moaning softly. They rushed him into the infirmary and Magnus waited anxiously outside, pacing.  
  


About an hour later, the nurse came out and Magnus held his breath.

“How is he doing, nurse?”

“He’s resting now, but he’s in bad shape. He has heatstroke, a high fever, and he’s suffering from overexertion and malnutrition. I’ve given him some fever reducers and a saline drip, but he will need a lot of rest.”

“Can I stay with him, please? I don’t want him waking up with no one beside him,” Magnus pleaded.

“Yes, but he won’t be waking up anytime soon. Let him rest.”

Magnus nodded and followed the nurse into Alec's room. Alec was hooked up to an IV, and he was sleeping soundly. Magnus pulled up a chair and sat down. _This is all my fault._ He looked on sombrely, deep in thought.

A quiet cough sounded behind him. Turning around, he saw Catarina.

“How’s he doing?” She asked.

“He’s resting,” Magnus responded quietly.

“He’s a good kid. You’ve got competition, Magnus. I think he’ll become an even better Lieutenant than you if you’re not careful.”

Magnus didn’t say anything, continuing to look at Alec.

“He did it for you, you know,” Catarina said after a moment of silence. Magnus frowned, puzzled.

“One of the lieutenants from squadron 1 provoked Alec by saying that no team under your leadership has ever won at the Olympics. They said that you were an incompetent Lieutenant that doesn’t belong here at Top Gun.”

Magnus sighed. “I don’t care what the others say about me.”

“But Alec wanted to prove to the others that they were wrong. You know deep down that Alec cares for you, Magnus. You shouldn’t shut him out. And I know you care for him too. If you didn't care, you wouldn't have distanced yourself from him. You're scared, Magnus. You're scared because deep down you know you're starting to have real feelings for him.” Catarina patted him on the shoulder and left, leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts.

Magnus replayed Catarina's words in his head. _Was she right? Or course she was right. Catarina was always right. He was just not ready to admit it._ He hesitantly reached out and touched Alec’s arm, absentmindedly stroking the younger man’s arm gently. “Alec,” he sighed. “You don’t deserve any of this. You’re always getting hurt because of me. I’m not worth it, Alexander.” Magnus reached up and brushed a lock of brown hair out of Alec’s closed eyes. He sat for a while longer until sleep overcame him.

Alec woke up feeling disoriented. He blinked, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Looking over to the side, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the sleeping man beside him. Alec blinked again to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Warmth filled his heart as he took in Magnus’s soft features. Asleep, Magnus looked so young and so vulnerable. Alec looked down and noticed Magnus’s hand, resting just inches away from his. Slowly, Alec moved his hand closer and closer until his pinky just brushed Magnus’s. Magnus stirred and Alec shot his hand back, holding his breath. When Magnus didn’t wake, Alec once again inched his hand forward. With his heart hammering in his chest, he gently slid his hand under Magnus’s. He glanced over at Magnus, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Magnus was still deeply asleep. A wide smile danced silently on his lips as he looked at their entwined hands. _I know you’ll never see me the way I want you to, but this is more than enough for me._ He smiled sadly as he took one more look at Magnus before sleep once again consumed him. 

Magnus woke in the middle of the night. He groaned as his arm tingled with pins and needles. Feeling something warm on his hand, he glanced down and saw that he was holding onto Alec’s hand. _Did he subconsciously grab onto Alec's hand sometime during the night?_ He shivered at the sight of Alec’s hands wrapped in his. There was a feeling pulling at him; _why did holding Alec’s hands in his feel so right?_ Magnus shook away his thoughts. No, he couldn't have these thoughts. He reluctantly pulled his hands away, got up, and left to get a drink of water.

He ran into Shane just as he walked out of the infirmary.

“How is Blue Eyes doing?” Shane asked.

"Still sleeping. He hasn’t woken up yet,” Magnus answered.

“Have you been in there the whole time with him?” Shane asked, eyebrows raised in question.

Magnus nodded. Shane kept an unwavering gaze on him. “I’ll stay with Alec. You can go get some rest.”

Magnus shook his head. “No, I’m fine. Alec isn’t too fond of hospital rooms.”

“Yes, I am quite aware of that. I’ll take care of him. I always have.” Shane gave Magnus a challenging look, "And I always will." 

“Very well.” Magnus felt a tug at his heart and he swallowed dryly, walking away. His chest constricted painfully. He shook his thoughts away, holding his head high as he made his way back to the dorm. _That's right. Alec was not his to take care of. But why couldn't he stomach the thought of Alec being with someone else?_

Alec awoke the next morning, feeling something warm on his hands. A shy smile danced lazily on his lips as he slowly opened his eyes.

“You’re finally awake, Blue Eyes.”

Alec’s smile faltered a bit as he saw the familiar blond man. He looked down to see that Shane was holding onto his hand.

“Thought I was someone else again?” Shane said with a forced smile.

Alec blushed and quickly shook his head. The movement caused the room to spin and he groaned.

“Easy there, your sugar levels are still extremely low.” Shane helped Alec get up to a sitting position and propped up the pillows behind him.

“Well, I’ve got some good news for you and also something really important to discuss with you.” Shane sat back into the chair, his face suddenly serious.

Alec looked at the older man, puzzled.

“The scouts that were here yesterday from the Olympics were extremely impressed with you. So they have offered a proposition for you. But you have to listen very carefully and decide what you want to do.”

Alec nodded, and Shane took a deep breath. By the time he was finished, Alec leaned back in his pillow, his eyes wide as he took in what Shane had just told him.

Alec was discharged from the infirmary a couple of weeks later. Under the doctor’s strict orders, he was not allowed to train vigorously or do anything extraneous. Day to day life continued as usual. Something changed in Magnus though. Ever since Alec’s return back to the dorm, Magnus was quiet and reserved. Alec would often catch the older man watching him, only to turn away when Alec looked over. 

“Is there something wrong, Magnus?” Alec asked finally.

Magnus shook his head. “No."

“If something’s on your mind, you can always talk to me, you know that right?” Alec rubbed the back of his neck.

Magnus looked at him with an expression that Alec couldn’t quite place. “Thank you, Alexander,” He said softly, averting his gaze.

And that was the last time Magnus spoke to him. For weeks afterward, he kept to himself, and Alec would find that the older man frowned a lot more often. Alec kept his mouth shut, even though his entire body screamed to know what was wrong.

Alec stopped worrying about Magnus though when one day he was stopped in the halls by Camille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rename the chapter as I got ahead of myself!  
> Omg another cliffhanger! I am so sorry, I did not have time to edit the next chapter!  
> I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!! Let me know what you guys think! I love all your thoughts and ideas!


	12. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille's appearance causes a great commotion, and something bad has happened to Alec. Will it be too late?

**Chapter 12  
  
**

“You’re Alec, right?” Camille looked him up and down.

“Yes,” Alec said, his face guarded.

“I saw your stunt at the Olympics. You are quite talented,” Camille purred.

“Thank you. Is there something you need from me? I have a meeting to attend,” Alec said, his voice short.

"As a matter of fact, yes.” Camille beckoned him to an empty classroom. “I am in need of a talented pilot to help me.”

“You see,” she continued, “I will be proposing to Magnus.”

Alec kept his face neutral while his heart shattered internally. “And what do you need me for?”

“I need someone to fly a plane and write the words, ‘Will you marry me, Magnus?’ up in the sky.” Camille gestured with her hands. “Isn’t it romantic? It will be the best proposal ever.”

Alec shook his head. “No, I’m not healthy enough yet to do such a complicated stunt,” he said calmly.

Camille glowered. “That’s just an excuse.”

Alec raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You know,” Camille said slowly, pointing a finger against Alec’s chest, “that Magnus will never love you, right?”

Alec’s eyes widened in surprise and he stumbled backward.

“W-what are you talking about?” He stammered. He felt his cheeks heat up.

Camille rolled her eyes. “I see the way you look at him.” She walked around him like a bird surrounding its prey.

"M-Magnus is my superior, and I look up to him a lot,” Alec stuttered.

“Then you should have no problem helping me with this. He is, as you said, your superior. Wouldn’t you do anything for your Captain?” Camille clicked her tongue.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Alec's hands balled into fists as he looked away. Camille grinned.

“I look forward to it.”  
  


*******

Alec pulled the throttle up at full speed. He gritted his teeth and blinked his tears away. Now was not the time to be thinking of anything other than the job at hand. He maneouvered the plane up and down, loop after loop. Everyone would have their eyes up in the sky. He could not make a mistake. Alec bit his lip and flipped the plane.  
  


There was a commotion outside, and Magnus looked up from his desk. The recruits all rushed to the windows to take a look.

“What’s going on?” Magnus demanded as the recruits all rushed out the door to get a better look.

“Lieutenant, I think you better come on outside.” A recruit came running back into the classroom. Magnus got up and walked out.

The sun was shining brightly, and Magnus had to shield his eyes as he looked up at the sky. His eyes widened as he watched a fighter plane expertly spelling out the words “Will you marry me, Magnus?” into the sky. The plane then barrel rolled and did a 360-degree loop before flying off.

“Surprised, baby?” Camille’s voice came from behind him. Magnus turned around and Camille crashed her lips against his. The crowd roared in applause, whistles, and cheers.

“Who did you get to fly the plane?” Magnus asked, surprised.

"Baby, who cares? Now, are you going to propose or just let me stand here all day? I already did half the work!” Camille pouted.

Magnus touched her shoulders. “You caught me off guard, dear. I don’t have a ring.”

“I do.” Camille gave a sweet smile and pulled out two rings from her pocket.

Magnus gave a strained smile as he got down on one knee.

Alec removed his helmet and looked out across the field. His heart tugged painfully in his chest as he saw Magnus get down on one knee. He looked away and walked quietly back to the dorms.

Shane was already waiting for him inside the dorm. “You ready?” He asked, studying Alec.

Alec nodded. He took one last look around the dorm room, committing everything to memory. “I’m ready.”

Camille squealed happily, showing off her new engagement ring. The pilots all gathered around Magnus, congratulating him and raving about the proposal. Excitement buzzed through the air, but Magnus did not feel as happy as he should have felt. There was something nagging at the back of his mind and he couldn't shake it off. 

"Camille, who helped you out with the proposal? It wasn't Lieutenant Alexander, was it?" Magnus once again asked. 

Camille shot him a look of annoyance. "Why are you still going on about that?" 

Magnus sighed. "Camille, I need to know. There is only a handful of pilots who can pull off something as tricky as that, and Alec is not healthy enough to fly. I need to know if it was Alec." 

Camille was about to answer when her phone rang and she excitedly picked up the phone, leaving Magnus all alone. Magnus rubbed his face in his hands and headed back to the dorm. If he wasn't going to get an answer from Camille, then he would just have to ask the man in question.

Magnus looked around the dorm room. It was empty. Feeling a sudden sense of fear, he took one long look at Alec’s locker, hesitating before prying it open. He saw a black and blue helmet sitting inside, untouched. Alec’s one piece uniform was also neatly folded, untouched. Magnus let out a deep breath and closed the locker. He spun around on his heels and made his way out the door. It was still nagging at him and he had to confirm with Alec or he wouldn't let it rest. 

“Lieutenant Bane.” Simon saluted when he opened the door.

“Where is Jace?”

“I haven’t seen him all day, Sir.”

Magnus frowned. “Have you seen Lieutenant Lightwood?” Simon shook his head.

Magnus made his way to the director’s office.

“Catarina, have you seen Lieutenant Lightwood?”

“Magnus, are you out of your mind?” Catarina raised her voice the moment she saw him.

“You proposed to Camille?” She asked flabbergasted. 

"Well, she technically proposed to me first.” Magnus shrugged.

“Magnus, you’re making a huge mistake.”

“What’s done is done, Catarina. I’ve made my choice,” Magnus sighed exasperatedly. “Anyways, I didn’t come here to talk about me. I’m looking for Alec.”

Catarina looked at him long and hard. “Why are you looking for him?”

“Camille won’t tell me who helped her in that stunt, and I have a feeling it was Alec because he's the only person who is capable of pulling that intricate of a maneouver. And Alec should not be up in the air in his condition. But I can’t find him anywhere.”

“You proposed to your fiancé and right now instead of spending time with her you are running around looking for Alec,” Catarina said simply.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “What are you trying to imply, Catarina?”

Catarina sighed and put her pen down. “You know what I am trying to say, Magnus.”

Magnus threw his hands up in frustration. “Why do our conversations always end up like this?” He spun around angrily and was about to stalk out when Catarina spoke up, causing him to freeze in his tracks.

“Alec’s in the infirmary, Magnus.”

Magnus ran to the infirmary and found Jace sitting on the floor, hugging his helmet.

  
“Jace, what happened? Where’s Alexander?” He asked, out of breath.

  
Jace looked up at him, eyes red with tears streaming down his face. Magnus panicked.  
  


Shane walked out then, closing the door behind him. His face was solemn and he looked as if he had been crying as well.

“Lieutenant, what is going on?”

“Alec didn’t show up in class today so I went to find him. I found him passed out in the dorm so I brought him here. It’s not looking too good.”

“What do you mean? He was fine yesterday. Let me see him.” Shane stopped him from going in.

“They just kicked me out, saying Alec needs rest and he’s not allowed visitors until further notice.”

Magnus paled. He looked over at Jace, who was still sitting on the floor in shock. “Jace, did you fly today? It wasn’t Alec flying up there, was it?”

Jace shook his head. “It was me,” he said quietly, refusing to look up at Magnus.

Magnus let out a sigh of relief. “But he was fine yesterday! What did the doctor say, Shane?”

Shane shook his head sadly. “I don’t know, they didn’t say anything. We just have to wait for Alec to pull through.”

Magnus grabbed Shane by the collar. “You told me that you would always protect him, Shane.” he gritted his teeth.

“You are his roommate, Bane. He passed out in your dorm when you were too busy proposing to your fiance.” Shane spat out as he shoved him back. “You don’t even care about Alec, so stop acting like you do now.” Shane’s hands balled up into fists.

“Stop it you two. Stop fighting in front of Alec’s room. He wouldn’t want that.” Jace slowly stood up, wiping his eyes. He looked over at Shane. “Let’s go, Shane.”

Shane pushed Magnus’s shoulders roughly as he walked past. Magnus sighed as he put a hand on the locked infirmary door. Tears prickled his eyes and he blinked them away, slowly sinking down to the ground with his head in his hands. _What had he done?  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH! Don't worry, I hate sad endings, so this story is going to have a happy ending! This chapter is getting you guys ready for THE TWIST!!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!!! :D
> 
> I always love reading your thoughts and comments!


	13. Aces Of The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Alec is revealed, and the plot thickens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER ALERT!!!!!!!

**Chapter 13  
**

_A couple months later_

“I killed him, Catarina,” Magnus said quietly as he sat across from his best friend. “It’s all my fault. I should never have gone on that stupid trip with Camille. If I didn’t go, Alexa-“ his voice strained. “He wouldn’t have overworked himself.”

“You can’t keep blaming yourself, Magnus. And it’s not your fault. The doctors said that Alec had an underlying medical condition that went unnoticed. Nobody could have prevented what happened.” Catarina said softly, laying a hand overtop Magnus’s. Magnus didn’t say anything, his eyes distant.

“Magnus, listen to me. Alec wouldn’t have wanted you to be like this. He wanted you to be happy. Do you know why I picked him to be your roommate?” Catarina stood up and looked out the window.

“He reminded me of you. Of who you used to be, Magnus. Carefree, kind, passionate, and always aiming to make sure those he loved were happy, even at his own sacrifice.” Catarina turned to look over at Magnus.

“You’re wrong, Catarina,” Tears streamed down Magnus’s face. “I’m selfish. And that’s all I’ll ever be. Alec is now dead because of my selfishness.”

“Magnus, you know he would never think that about you. If you won’t stop blaming yourself, then at least you should start thinking about what he would have wanted for you, Magnus.”

“He wanted nothing to do with me.” Magnus hung his head.

“Alec wanted you to be happy, Magnus. You should have seen his face when he told me you were starting to open up to him. He was so excited, so full of hope to see you warm up to him. So instead of blaming yourself forever, Magnus, think about how you should live the rest of your life. How to live a life that would make Alec proud of you.”

Magnus sat quietly, eyes swollen and red. Catarina walked over to the younger man and hugged him. They held each other until Magnus cried himself to sleep.

*********

“There’s a bogey on my tail, I can’t see it, I can’t see it!”

“I’m on it!”

“Ace 1 to command, target locked. Permission to fire.”

“Hold your fire, Ace 1. Let’s see if he’ll retreat on his own.”

“Ace 1 copy. Looks like he’s retreating.”

“Ace 1, Ace 2 return to base. Good work.”

Shane took off his headset and walked towards the tarmac at the incoming planes. The pilots disembarked, pulling off their helmets. One had beach blond hair with green eyes, and the other had dark brown locks with bright blue eyes.

“Good work today, boys.” Shane clapped them both on the shoulders.

“I almost had that bogey.”

“You wish, Jace. If I wasn’t on your tail you would have been barbecued.”

“You know I’m the hottest piece of meat in this place, Alec.”

Alec rolled his eyes and Shane just chuckled. They made their way back to their own dorms to shower.

Alec dried his hair and sat down at his desk, looking at the calendar. Today was his anniversary. The anniversary of his death five years ago.

Alec was currently stationed at a remote, secret location in Germany. Five years ago, during the Top Gun Olympics, a special secret service organization had been present, scoping out candidates secretly. They were impressed with Alec and Jace and had reached out to Shane to scout them.

The organization was so secretive that for Alec and Jace to join in, they both had to disappear. Their lives would be completely over, and they would have to live under new aliases until the mission was complete. Jace did not want to do it because they had both worked their entire lives to get into Top Gun. To join the TGSS (Top Gun Secret Service) they would have to start all over from scratch. Their lives as Jace and Alec would be gone forever. Alec agreed with his best friend - there was just too much to lose. That was until he lost Magnus. Alec closed his eyes as he remembered Magnus getting down on one knee and proposing to Camille. His heart clenched painfully in his chest and he sighed, rubbing his temples. Although five years had come and gone, there was not one day that went by that he did not think about the Asian man who had inadvertently captured - and broken - his heart.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Shane’s head poked in.

“You doing okay, Blue Eyes?”

Alec wiped his eyes quickly and nodded. “Yeah, come on in.”

“Sorry, were you in the middle of something?” Shane asked as he sat down on the bed.

Alec turned the desk calendar around in his hands as he sat down beside the older man. “No. Just resting. What's up?”

Shane put a hand on top of Alec’s. Alec looked down. “Alec, I know it’s a hard day for you today. But I’m here for you. You know I’ll always be here for you right?”

Alec nodded. “Did you go see Captain Catarina today? Is everyone doing okay back there?” He asked slowly.

Shane sighed. “When you ask about everyone,you’re really just asking about Magnus, aren’t you Alec?”

Alec flushed. “N-no. I want to know how Simon’s doing, how Captain Catarina is, how all the rest of the recruits are.”

Shane removed his hand from Alec’s. “Alec, it’s been five years already. It’s time to let go.”

Alec’s hands absentmindedly peeled the edge of the paper. His eyes shifted downwards. “I just miss them, that’s all. I wonder how they’re doing from time to time.”

“Alec, look at me.” Alec looked up into Shane’s emerald green eyes.

“Five years is a long time, Alec. Magnus is probably happily married with kids now.”

Alec’s heart clenched painfully, and he winced slightly before covering up and putting on a neutral expression. He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. “That’s his life, It’s got nothing to do with me.”

“I want you to be happy too, Alec. I’d do anything for you to be happy.” Shane looked at him intensely.

“I know, Shane. I am happy.” Alec his emotions behind a big smile.

Shane took a long look at the younger man’s strained smile and sighed. He reached out his hands and patted Alec on the knee. “Get some rest, Baby blue.” He stood up and left Alec alone with his thoughts.

Shane poured himself a drink and sat down on his bed. He thought back to what had happened five years ago.

**Flashback**

Alec handed Shane the helmet. Shane quickly cleaned it and polished it, and placed it back in the same spot inside Alec’s locker. Alec pulled off his one-piece uniform and changed into a white tank. He quickly folded it up neatly and placed it beside the helmet. When they got to the infirmary, Jace was waiting there already. He dropped a couple of eye drops into his eyes.

“Alright, showtime,” Shane said and they all looked at each other. “I never wished this on you two. I was naive to think that they would stop with all these secret organizations.” He clapped a hand onto both their shoulders and they huddled together.

“It’ll only be 5 years. 5 years, and then you can slowly transition back to normal life again if the mission is successful.”

“And if it’s not successful?” Jace asked.

“We will be successful. I won’t let anything happen to you two.” 

Jace stepped outside, leaving Shane alone with Alec. It wasn’t long before Alec heard Magnus’s voice flow through from the door. Alec’s eyes widened and hope bloomed up in his chest.

“Are you sure about this, Baby Blue?” Shane put a hand on the young man’s shoulders.

Alec pushed all his feelings away and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“You won’t be able to see him again,” Shane said softly.

Alec shook his head and looked away, blinking back tears. Shane squeezed Alec’s arm before turning away, his heart pained at the sight of Alec’s heartbreak. He didn’t need eye drops as his eyes naturally watered as he stepped out of the room.  
  
**End of Flashback**

_3 years later_

Alec and Jace slung their bags over their shoulders and stood in front of a high tech building. The high-end facility was comprised of steel and mirrored glass. Jace glanced over at Alec.

“Welcome to the first day of our lives. Again.”

They pushed through the double doors and made their way down the marbled floor to the front office.

“Gideon reporting for duty, Sir.” Alec saluted at the uniformed guard standing behind the counter.

“Herondale reporting for duty, Sir.” Jace saluted.

The guard handed them their name tags and they proceeded down the hall. The facility was nothing compared to Top Gun. It was on a whole other level of prestige. Alec and Jace both felt out of place after spending their last 8 years in an old run-down basecamp in Germany.

The facility was called AOTS, Aces Of The Sky. It was a brand new facility built to replace Top Gun. Because it was still in its initial stages, Alec and Jace were chosen to be part of the first set of pilots to test it out. They were already impressed by the new state of the art technology as they walked by various classrooms. This program was also a way for Jace and Alec to get themselves back into the system so they could potentially transition back into their old lives. AOTS had a strict rule that no one who entered used their personal names. Each and every one of them had a nickname, and that was what they would go by until the end of their term. No questions would be asked, as many soldiers and pilots who were in the AOTS came from espionage missions or other secret service organizations.

Jace looked down at his slip of paper. “Looks like this is me. I guess we’ll be living in different wings now.”

Jace and Alec were split up once again. Jace was to continue his training as a flight maneouvers expert, while Alec was training to become a squadron leader. They would be in completely different parts of the building, and none of their classes overlapped. Alec was a bit saddened as he would miss Jace, not that he would admit it. Looking at Jace's slumped shoulders, he knew that Jace was feeling the same thing. 

“Don’t get yourself killed. Again,” Alec smirked.

Jace gave him a big hug. “You too. See you on the other side.” He smirked back.

Alec made his way to the Tactics ward. He took a deep breath as he found his dorm room number. This was going to be his new life. He took a look at the pristine room. It was a lot bigger than the room at Top Gun, and it also came with an equipped shower. There were shiny black high cabinets in place of the dingy banged up metal lockers that he was so used to. Alec opened up the cabinet and placed his bare minimal belongings in there. There were no personal belongings, nothing that would have evidence of who he really was. From this moment on, he was Gideon. Gideon was his middle name, so it was something he could get used to.

Alec sank into the bed. He groaned. Even the beds were extremely comfortable. This definitely did not feel anything remotely close to the living conditions at Top Gun. It was like Top Gun for royalty. The amenities here were even better than his own home. He could really get used to living like a king.

He glanced over at the other bed. On the wall was the nameplate of his would-be roommate. Warlock. Alec was extremely anxious about rooming with a stranger again. It had been a long time since Magnus. Alec’s heart seized as his thoughts strayed over to Magnus again. 8 years had passed, and still, Alec couldn’t bring himself to forget about his first love. Could he even call it love? Alec shook his head. You’re not Alec anymore. You’re Gideon, and Gideon does not fall in love. Gideon does not pine uselessly over someone he cannot have.

A knock at the door made Alec jump to his feet. He brushed himself off, making himself presentable as he waited with bated breath. The door opened and Alec stood tall and proud. A man dressed in camouflage attire walked in. His face was shadowed by an army cap.

"Hello, I’m Gideon, nice to meet you.” Alec put on his best smile and extended a hand forward. He prayed that his new roommate would be easy to get along with. 

“I’m Warlock. I guess we’re roommates. Nice to meet you too.” The young man shook his hand, looked up, and froze. A dull thud sounded as the man’s bags dropped to the floor. Alec’s eyes locked onto deep hazel eyes, and his eyes widened for a second before he caught himself. He took in the man in front of him. A young man of Asian descent, eyes lined with black kohl, and an array of dog tags around his neck. He was probably the most fashionable soldier ever to exist. Alec’s mouth ran dry and he balled up his hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

Warlock opened his mouth and let out a whisper so soft that most people would have missed it; But for Alec, it reverberated in his ears like an air raid siren.

“Alexander?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the cliffhanger but it has been so busy and I really didn't want to end it here and leave you all hanging. I will try my best to post soon!!!!!  
> Please don't hate me!!!!!! 
> 
> Send me your thoughts and all your loving!!!!!!! Have I told you guys how much I love you and your comments? You are all the best!!!!


	14. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's new life begins with a new roommate. Or is it really a new roommate? Join Gideon and Warlock in their adventure!

**Chapter 14**   
  
Magnus dropped his bags and his heart stopped when he saw the tall, brown-haired blue-eyed man in front of him. He gasped, and his legs felt like jelly. _No, that wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be. Alexander was dead._

The man, Gideon as he called himself, waved a hand in front of Magnus’s face. “You ok, man? Do you need a hand with your bags?”

Magnus shook himself out of his thoughts. No, Alec wasn't so...bold. The Alexander he knew was very timid, yet this man was anything but. Magnus shook his head and reached down to grab his bags with shaking hands. He gave Ale- no, Gideon, a small smile, and walked towards his locker.

“Do you need to shower?” The man asked Magnus. Magnus, still unable to find his voice, just meekly shook his head.

“Great, because I’m dying for a shower right now.”

Alec grabbed his towel and change of clothes and closed the bathroom door behind him. His legs gave out and he sank to the bathroom floor. His heart raced in his chest and he was breathing hard. No, this could not be. That could not have been Magnus. _Oh, who was he kidding?_ Even though it had been 8 years, there was no way he could forget that hazel-golden eyed Asian man. _And Magnus seemed to remember him?_ Alec’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Oh, how he thought he would never hear the sound of his full name fall from Magnus’s lips ever again.

Magnus sat on the edge of the bed. _How could someone look so much like Alec?_ He must be out of his mind. When the man in question stepped out of the shower, Magnus looked to see if he could catch a glimpse of any telltale scars. To his disappointment, his new roommate had come out fully dressed. Magnus grabbed a book and settled down to read. He glanced over to see if Gideon would do the same thing. To his surprise, Gideon took out his phone, put in his earbuds, and Magnus could hear traces of heavy rock music blaring. He took in every detail of his new roommate, still not believing his eyes. Suddenly, blue eyes locked on his, and Magnus once again felt his breath hitch. His entire body buzzed, a feeling that he had not felt for a long long time. 

“Did you need something?” The man asked. Magnus gulped, embarrassed that he had been caught staring.

Alec removed his headphones and looked over at Magnus. Magnus flushed and fiddled with his hands. Alec followed the movement, and his face hardened when he saw the glint of a silver ring on Magnus’s ring finger. His heart plummeted, and he suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. _Of course, what was he thinking? That Magnus would just magically become not engaged?_

“Have we met before?” Magnus asked cautiously. It was taboo and insensitive to speak of anything personal at AOTS, but he had to ask.

Alec shrugged. “Sorry you don’t look familiar to me, you’ve probably got me mixed up with someone else,” he said and put his headphones back on. He closed his eyes and bopped to the music, trying to act as if nothing fazed him. Inside, his body was screaming.

Magnus kept glancing at his roommate from the corner of his eye. Every part of him looked just like Alec, but there was a coldness, a roughness about the man. The Alec he knew was shy, timid, and always looked at him with a sense of wonder. The man before him was bold, confident, and lacked warmness. He couldn’t concentrate on his book and decided to take a shower to clear his mind.

Once Magnus was in the shower, Alec released a deep breath. He shrugged off his headphones and grabbed his phone.

“Herondale speaking.” Jace’s voice rang out cheerfully.

“It’s me,” Alec whispered quietly.

“Hello, Gideon, what’s up?”

“We need to talk. Privately. I’ll come to find you tomorrow.”

Jace immediately recognized the unease in Alec’s voice. “Hey, is everything ok? Want me to come and find you now?”

"No, no you can’t. I’ll explain later. Whatever you do, don’t come to my wing. Promise.” Alec said sternly.  
  
Magnus stepped out a second later, with a towel slung dangerously low on his hips. Alec’s breath hitched. His eyes traced out Magnus’s smooth chest, washboard abs, and defined hip lines that trailed down under the towel. Alec couldn’t stop the blush that crept up his neck, and he looked away. It was evident that in the 8 years that had passed, Magnus had continued to work out. Heck, the man probably looked even more muscular and toned. Alec swallowed dryly. 

“Hey, bud? You still there??” Jace's voice over the phone knocked him out of his trance. 

Alec coughed and looked away. “Yeah, Um-I gotta go now. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Magnus quirked an eyebrow up at him. “Girlfriend?”

Alec blushed subconsciously. “N-no.”

“Boyfriend?” Magnus looked at him intently, and Alec turned a deeper crimson. The older man shrugged. “Don’t worry, I don’t judge. I myself am bisexual.”

Alec choked. He pushed the feeling of joy back down to where it belonged. They had never talked about something so personal before. Sure, Alec made an educated guess based on Magnus’s freewheeling personality that came out only at the club. But hearing Magnus tell him that he was interested in men still unnecessarily made Alec’s heart skip a beat.

“You’re um...married?” Alec sucked in a deep breath as he nodded towards Magnus’s ring, choosing to ignore Magnus’s last question.

Magnus looked at him intensely. Alec reached up to rub his neck, before catching himself and he ended up awkwardly scratching his head. Nervous habits were the hardest to break and he had to be extra careful not to blow his cover.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” Alec said after a moment of silence.

“No, it’s fine. I have a fiancé,” Magnus finally said.

“Must be nice, congrats.” Alec smiled widely, while his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

Magnus watched his roommate intently. The signature blush, the hand reaching up towards the neck, the fake smile that didn’t reach his eyes. It was all so familiar. This man had to be Alexander. _But how?_ He turned away, conflicted. He twirled the silver band on his finger. That’s right, he has a fiancé. He should never have had feelings for Alexander, to begin with. And this man was just a man who resembled Alec.

The next day, Alec went to find Jace. Jace’s face was frozen in shock after hearing the news.

“That is just a cruel twist of fate, Alec,” Jace whispered quietly. They were in an empty classroom, but it was still best to keep their voices down just in case someone passed by.

“Are you going to ask to switch rooms?”

Alec shook his head. “Wouldn’t that be obvious? If I just switched rooms, he would know it is me. If I just pretend I don’t know him, he won’t find out.”

Jace sighed. “Alec, why don’t you just tell him who you are? This is unhealthy. If he remembers you, then you obviously meant something to him.”

Alec looked to the side. “He’s engaged, Jace. It doesn’t matter if I meant something to him. And even if I did mean something to him, then what? He’s not going to give up his life to be with me. What’s done is done, Jace. And it’s time I move on too.”

“Just promise me you won’t get hurt, Alec. If he hurts you, there’ll be hell to pay.”

They continued talking until classes started and Alec left to go back to his wing. Alec sat beside Magnus in almost all of the same classes, and he found it extremely difficult to pay attention when all he could smell was the familiar white musk and cucumber cologne. After all these years, who would have known that one whiff of the familiar scent would send a deep longing that burnt to his very core.

Alec managed to keep up his facade. He tried not to talk to Magnus too much, fearing that every time he had to look into those soft brown eyes he would slip up. He knew Magnus was testing him. Luckily, Magnus did not ask too many personal questions, and Alec always had the option not to answer. One day, Alec almost got caught. He had forgotten to bring a change of clothes and had to step out of the bathroom in just a towel. His phone on the desk had pinged and he went over to the desk to check it right when Magnus stepped in. Magnus was supposed to be in a class, but he had forgotten his notes and walked in right when Alec’s bare back was facing the door.

Magnus’s eyes trailed up along his roommate’s smooth, tanned back. His eye automatically went to Gideon’s right shoulder to see if there was a red scar. What he found made his eyes widen. From the younger man’s shoulder stretching all the way down to the waist, there lay a large tattoo of a Phoenix. Dark, black bold lines stood out starkly in contrast to pale white skin. It was absolutely breathtaking, and Magnus found himself fully enthralled by it. The man then turned around in surprise, and Magnus was presented with a full view of toned muscles. Magnus gulped, his mouth dry.

Alec watched as Magnus’s eyes intently raked across his body. Feeling exposed, he quickly grabbed a shirt to cover himself up. Did Magnus recognize him by his body? He flushed at that thought. 

Magnus cleared his throat. “I didn’t take you for a tattoo type of man.”

Alec let out a breath. “Once you start, It’s addicting.”

Magnus walked over to him until they were inches apart. He leaned in, and Alec shivered as he felt Magnus’s warm breath against his bare skin. Magnus slowly reached his hand out, and Alec froze, watching with bated breath. Magnus leaned even closer, reached out, and grabbed some documents that were lying on the desk behind Alec. Magnus watched him the entire time, eyes dark and intense. Alec squirmed inside but kept his face neutral. When Magnus left, he sank down onto the desk, his breath shaky.

The next couple of weeks went by quickly, and Magnus never brought up anything about the tattoo on Alec’s back, much to the younger man’s relief. His relief was short-lived though when one day Alec was having lunch with Jace in the same empty classroom.

You know that next week is visitations day right?” Jace asked, his mouth around a sandwich.

Alec groaned. He had completely forgotten. Visitations day, was a day when family members could visit the facility. The name sounded terrible, making them seem as if they were in jail. But, being soldiers, they rarely got to see their loved ones, and it was the best treat they could get.

Jace’s face suddenly paled. "Um, Alec, what if Magnus’s fiancé comes to visit him?”

Alec’s eyes widened and he choked on his sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this isn't too confusing!! It is my first time writing characters like this with double identities! Please be kind! As promised, I'll be updating a second chapter right after this one!!  
> Let me know your thoughts, comments, feelings!!!! <3 <3 <3


	15. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Visitations Day! Things take a huge turn when Magnus goes to visit his Fiance, Camille.

**Chapter 15**

“Will your fiancé be coming to visit today?” Alec asked, trying his best to be casual.

Magnus shook his head. “She said she was busy.”

Alec frowned. “Oh, I see. Sorry to hear that.” He internally relished in joy. Thank goodness she wouldn’t be here. He couldn’t risk the chance that Camille might recognize him.

Magnus’s eyes looked distant as he shrugged. “How about you?”

Alec ignored the question. “Maybe she’ll come to visit you as a surprise. If I had a fiancé, I’d tell him I was busy and then surprise him with a visit.”

Magnus’s head whipped up as he looked at Alec with wide eyes. Alec’s eyes widened as well as he realized his slip up. His face turned bright red and he coughed, looking away. He had just inadvertently come out to his roommate.

“I’m sure your future fiancé would be a very lucky guy, Gideon,” Magnus said. He ignored his pounding heart when the brown-haired man came out to him. The younger man looked at him then, his eyes an unreadable expression. Their gaze locked, and Magnus couldn’t bring himself to look away.

“Well,” Alec coughed, “we do get a break today. Maybe you could go and surprise her. After all, we don’t get much time off here, and it might be another year or two before we see family again.”

Magnus sat in contemplation, rubbing his chin. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, Gideon.” Magnus gave Alec a bright smile, and Alec felt both happy and sad at the same time. Magnus hummed as he got ready, and Alec left the room to go find Jace.

Magnus knocked on Camille’s apartment door. The door opened, and Magnus was taken aback when a tall, sleek, and handsome man appeared on the other side. Magnus did not think he would see this man again after so many years.

“Imasu. What the hell are you doing here?” Magnus spat out, though he already knew the answer.

“M-Magnus, what are you- I thought you were...”Imasu’s eyes widened and he stammered. Magnus roughly pushed past him and walked inside.

“Imasu, darling who is it?” Camille walked out in a loose bathrobe, her eyes widening when she saw Magnus.

“Magnus baby, what are you doing here?” She quickly recovered, acting as if nothing happened.

Magnus’s face burned in anger. “Camille, we need to talk. Now.” He said, his voice surprisingly calm.

“I think I’d rather be doing something else, don’t you, Magnus?” Camille said seductively, her hands toying with the knot at the front of her bathrobe.

“Camille,” Magnus hissed, “what the hell is going on?” He raised his voice.

Camille batted her eyes innocently. “What? I was just having tea with Imasu. You remember Imasu, your flying partner from way back when. What are you doing here? Don’t you have classes?”

Magnus saw red. Of course, he knew who Imasu was. They had been the best of friends, sworn brothers, flying partners. Until he caught him with Camille in their shared dorm room, on his bed. His hands balled up into fists, nails digging deep into his palms. “It’s visitations day today. We all got a break and you said you were busy with a project, so I decided to come and surprise you," he scoffed. “Looks like you were busy after all.”

Camille flicked her hair. “Magnus, darling, don’t be such a spoilsport. You are more than welcome to join us.”

It took all of Magnus’s strength to not launch himself at her. “You asked me to propose to you. So I did, and all this time you were still sleeping behind my back?”

“You said it yourself,” Camille yelled back, “I asked you to propose. Because if you were half the man Imasu was, I wouldn’t have had to ask you to propose. A real man would propose without needing a woman to tell him.”

Magnus froze. “What did you say?”

Camille sneered. “Don’t be so naive, Magnus. Did you really think anyone could love you? I just used you to make Imasu jealous.”

Magnus’s entire body shook in rage. He pulled the wedding band off his finger and threw it forcefully onto the ground.

“You,” Magnus’s eyes narrowed, “are a heartless, self-centered bitch. And I never, in my entire lifetime want to ever see you again.” And with that, he stormed out of the apartment.  
  
“You will always come back to me, Magnus, because nobody will ever love someone as broken as you,” Camille shouted from behind. Magnus closed his eyes and ran out. He put on his helmet and rode back to the facility, his eyes watering with tears. So much had happened in the last 24 hours, and Magnus couldn’t process everything. His head hurt, his eyes were swollen, and he felt like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

Alec looked up when the door to the dorm opened. His eyes widened as Magnus sauntered in, eyes red and swollen, tear stains down his cheeks. He scrambled up, not knowing what to say or what to do. Magnus winced. He couldn’t deal with seeing Alec right now. It was too much. He didn’t even know why he decided to come back to the dorm, it was a terrible move on his part. He wiped his eyes, unable to look at Alec, and buried himself in the covers.  
  


Magnus did not get out of bed for the entire week. Alec looked no better, as he was losing sleep being in a state of constant worry for the other man. He diligently continued going to classes, took down notes, and made another set for Magnus. Alec brought food up to the dorm, mostly chicken noodle soup, but Magnus barely touched it. Alec was beginning to seriously worry when Magnus once again refused to eat.

“Warlock, come on, you have to eat something. You’re going to make yourself seriously sick.” Magnus was a mess. His eyes were sunken in, his usual caramel-coloured skin was pale, green, and sickly. Alec reached out and gently touched Magnus’s shoulder. His heart sank when the older man flinched from his touch.

“Don’t touch me.”

Alec pulled back, angrily. “You’re a soldier, Warlock. I don’t know what happened but everyone has shitty days. You’re not the only one who has bad days. I’ve been trying to get you to eat, to make sure you don’t pass out, and yet you haven’t even made one move to make yourself feel better. Not everything revolves around you. Some people actually care about you,” he snapped.

“Why do you care about me?” Magnus sat up slowly, his eyes boring into Alec’s. “You don’t even know me, so why do you care so much?” His brown hazel eyes narrowed. Alec swallowed a lump in his throat and looked away.

“You’re lying to me,” Magnus continued. “Everyone lies to me. Save your sympathy for someone else.”

Alec’s eyes widened and looked up and right into Magnus’s eyes. They were cold and accusing. Alec swallowed, his hands cold and clammy. “I’m not lying to you. I genuinely care about your well being.” Technically it wasn't fully a lie. He did care about Magnus.

Magnus closed his eyes and sighed. His life was a complete nightmare. He didn’t even know what to do. He went back under the covers, pulling his knees up to his chest in a fetal position.

Alec huffed. With a burst of confidence, he didn’t even know he had, he grabbed Magnus’s covers and yanked it off. Without warning, he picked up the older man, bridal-style. Magnus was surprisingly light, and Alec shut his mind off to the fact that the older man felt perfect in his arms. Magnus yelped in surprise, his eyes opened wide. Alec kicked open the bathroom door, slid Magnus into the bathtub and turned on the cold water. The older man cursed as he got hit with ice-cold water, soaking him straight from head to toe.

“Get yourself together, Warlock. You’re a soldier. I can only cover for you for so long until they kick you out of here. Clean yourself up or I’ll do it for you.” Alec’s breath hitched as he noticed that the water had soaked through Magnus’s white shirt. He cursed internally. _Get your head out of the gutter, Alec, this is not the time to be thinking inappropriate things._

The cold water sobered up Magnus right away. He stared wide-eyed at the taller man hovering above him and assaulting him with a showerhead.

“What do you mean you’ll do it for me?” The words left Magnus’s mouth before he had time to process it. Curse him and his flirtatious personality. This was not the time to be flirting.

Magnus watched as Gideon’s eyes fluttered down to his chest, then quickly glance away, the tip of his ears pink. He reached out to grab the showerhead from the younger man, feeling a jolt of electricity as his hand brushed up against him.

Alec’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled his hand away. “I-You-“ His mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. “You reek,” he said lamely.

Magnus turned the showerhead in his hands, his eyes suddenly mischievous. He aimed it at the taller man, and Alec yelped as he got sprayed.

“WARLOCK!” Alec cursed, trying to dodge the spray, but the small bathroom provided no cover. It was a matter of seconds before he was soaked from head to toe as well. A small smile danced on Magnus’s lips.

Alec stood on the bathroom tiles, hair flopping against his eyes. He reminded Magnus of a wet dog, and it was quite hilarious. The two men stared at each other, Magnus in the tub, Alec on the floor, both dripping wet. It was a ridiculous scene. Without warning, Alec suddenly lunged forward, reaching for the shower head which was still spraying water all over the bathroom floor. Magnus had quicker reflexes and sprayed Alec right in the face. Alec spluttered, blindly reaching out, and he tripped on the edge of the tub. Magnus reached out and caught the taller man before he could fall and crack his head open.

They both tumbled into the small tub in a tangle of limbs. Alec coughed, wiping water out of his eyes. He pressed down on something hard and heard a soft grunt. Opening his eyes, he saw Magnus pinned underneath him, and he had just pressed his entire weight onto the older man’s chest.

“S-sorry.” Alec flushed, quickly removing his hand and placing it on the edge of the tub. In his haste, his hand slipped on the slippery edge, and he came crashing down once again on the Asian man below.

Magnus felt the wind get knocked out of him when Gideon’s face smashed into his chest. He groaned, watching as the young man, whose face was now beet red, flailed his arms hopelessly above him. After much difficulty, the taller man managed to get one hand on the edge of the tub and one hand pressed against the bathroom wall. His muscles flexed impressively as he lifted his weight, hovering above Magnus. Wet, brown hair fell into his eyes, and water dripped down onto Magnus’s chest. Magnus looked up, his heart stuttering as he got lost in Gideon’s ocean blue eyes. There it was, the look that reminded him oh so much of Alec. Those bright blues, full of youthful curiosity and wonder. With one look, all the anger that he had felt from Camille’s betrayal melted away.

Alec gulped as Magnus gazed up at him from the bottom of the bathtub. How did he end up in this position, and how was he going to get out now? His muscles screamed at him but there was no way he would let go of his death grip on the bathtub. A slow smirk spread across Magnus’s face.

“I just managed to get you into the shower with me and I see you’re falling for me already,” Magnus clicked his tongue, “Gi-deon.”

Alec felt like he was going to die. He scrambled out of the tub, tripping and almost falling flat on his face. He groaned in further embarrassment.

“You’re obviously feeling better now so, I’ll just- just leave you be,” Alec stuttered.

“Wait,” Magnus suddenly said, his voice serious. Alec froze, looking up at the older man.

“I apologize for my recent behaviour. I-" Magnus sighed. “I broke up with my fiancé.”

Alec’s eyes widened and he sucked in a breath.  
  
“I-I’m sorry to hear that," he stammered while his heart betrayed him by leaping up at the news of the breakup.

Magnus shook his head. “She betrayed me. I should have seen it coming but I was in love with her. Maybe I was just in love with the idea of her.” Magnus looked away sadly.

Alec kept silent, not knowing what to say.

“Thank you,” Magnus said after a moment of silence. He looked over at Alec with soft eyes. “Thank you for helping me pick myself up.”

The tips of Alec’s ears turned pink and he stammered. “N-no problem.” He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. “I told you there are people who actually care for you, right?”

Magnus smiled as he put his hand to his chest dramatically. “Oh, be still my heart.” He looked Alec up and down. “Are you sure you don’t want to join me in the shower?”

Alec’s face heated up and he shook his head frantically, running out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. He grabbed a towel from his locker and wiped his face and hair. Stripping out of his clothes, he also dried himself before putting on a brand new set of clothes. He flopped down onto the bed, his mind trying to piece together what just happened in the bathroom. He put a hand up to his chest, feeling his heart race. A small smile played on his lips and he felt warm all over. He knew it was wrong, he knew he would never have Magnus, but if this was the closest he could get to him, he’d take all he could get. As long as Magnus was happy, nothing else mattered.  
  


Magnus stepped out of the bathroom, and he saw Gideon sleeping facedown on the bed. Adorable little snores filled the room and Magnus walked over, grabbing the duvet and pulling it over the tall man. He sat down to do catch up on some work, pulling out his notebook from the drawer. Opening it up, he was surprised to see it was filled with neatly printed notes, all labeled and organized. Diagrams were precise and intricate, and important details were highlighted. Magnus’s eyes widened as he flipped through pages and pages of notes. He leaned back in his chair and turned towards the sleeping man. Gideon’s face was peaceful, but Magnus noticed the dark circles that lined the man's eyes. Gideon was right. He really did care, and Magnus felt ashamed that once again he was too self-absorbed, wallowing in his own self-pity. Magnus rubbed his face. He had forgotten completely about the promise that he had made to himself after Alec’s death. He couldn’t let what happened to Alec happen to Gideon as well. He would never let another tragedy befall on someone because of his own selfishness. Magnus took a deep breath and a weight that he didn’t know he was carrying lifted off his shoulders. For the first time ever since he got engaged to Camille, he felt lighter. Something in his heart opened, and without thinking, Magnus gently reached out and brushed a stray lock of brown hair back from the young man’s sleeping face.

  
*********  
  
“Don’t say it,” Magnus said, cradling the phone to his ear as he sat down.

Catarina sighed on the other end of the phone. “I’m just glad you didn’t end up with the biggest regret of your life, Magnus. So tell me more about this new roommate.”

Magnus took a deep breath and explained from the very beginning.

“Magnus, don’t you think you’re moving on too quickly? Don’t get me wrong, I want you to be happy, and I’m glad you got rid of that toxic excuse of a human. But are you sure you’re not just latching on to the first person you see?”

“No, Catarina, Gideon is not a rebound. I’m just feeling things out. I’m sure he feels something for me, he’s always got this delicious blush. Just like how Alec used to blush.” Magnus smiled fondly at the memory.

“Magnus, this isn’t healthy. I feel like you’re using him as a replacement for Alec. That’s not fair to him, and you’re just going to get yourself hurt again.”

“Oh no, my dear cabbage. He’s different from Alec. Sure, he has the same brown hair and blue eyes, and the same facial features, and they pretty much look like twins, but Gideon is different. He lifted me up and threw me in the bathtub for goodness sakes. He’s bold and speaks his mind. He’s different from the others, Catarina. He’s not afraid to tell me what’s on his mind.”

“I like him already. Somebody needs to keep you in check,” Catarina scoffed.

Alec walked into the dorm, and quietly closed the door when he saw Magnus in the chair talking with someone on the phone. His heart dropped when he heard the tail end of Magnus’s conversation.

“Tall, dark, handsome, confident, and sexy? Yes, please. None of that shy, timid personality. I want to be pampered, I don’t want to take care of some kid. And I’m done with having people being fake to me. I hate people who pretend they’re someone else.” Magnus twirled around in his chair, his face lighting up when he saw Alec. Alec gestured to leave but Magnus just shook his head and hung up the phone shortly. Alec gulped, his hands clammy as he processed what Magnus just said.

“Hello there, Gideon. Finished for the day?” Magnus asked, cocking his head with a bright smile.

Alec gulped. Magnus, sitting on the bed, the sunlight through the window catching the golden flecks in his eyes. It was the sexiest thing in the world and Alec couldn’t stop staring.

“Y-yeah.” He stammered. “I’m just going to change and hit the gym.”

“Mind if I join you?” Magnus got up, heading to his locker. Alec nodded. Magnus flashed him another smile and Alec felt his legs turn to jello.

"How about that one?” Magnus asked while they were running on the treadmill. Alec glanced over to see a blond man with huge biceps, currently deadlifting. Alec shook his head. Magnus was not shy when it came to checking out guys. Alec wondered if Magnus went to the gym with him just to look at all the eye candy. Magnus could run the same speed as Alec and not even break out a sweat. The man always looked just as perfect going into the gym and coming out. Alec always had a sweat stain on his shirt and he was pretty sure he smelled to high heaven after a good workout.

“That one, most definitely that one.” Alec glanced to see the older man eyeing a tall, dark-haired man who was doing bicep curls. That’s right, Magnus has said that was his type. Strong and bold, not shy and timid. Alec remembered when Magnus had ruffled his hair and called him a kid. _That’s all Magnus sees you as, a kid._ And Magnus hated people who pretended they were someone else. Well, that was exactly what Alec was doing right now. He bit his lip and turned up the speed of his treadmill, pushing away all his thoughts and focusing on his breathing as he ran hard.

Magnus watched as his roommate broke out in a full run. Gideon was quite impressive; he trained hard and his focus never strayed. Magnus had tried many times to see what type of person Gideon was interested in, but he never fell for it. There was a wide arrangement of good looking men at the gym, yet Gideon didn’t take notice of any of them.

“Nobody here is your type, Gideon?” Magnus matched the other man’s speed. Gideon just shrugged.

“I’ve literally pointed out all the good looking guys here. The only person I haven’t pointed out is the most fabulous one here, which is me of course.” Magnus smirked and winked.

Alec almost tripped. His face heated up, and thank goodness he could blame it on exercise. Magnus was looking at him curiously now. “Y-you wish!” Alec stammered out.

Magnus laughed. Oh, how long it was since Alec heard the sound of Magnus’s laughter.

“If you’re talking about fabulous, of course, it’s going to be me,” Alec said, hoping it would bring out another laugh from Magnus.

It worked, and Magnus chuckled. “Well, I can’t really argue with you there, you are quite beautiful.” He said, holding Alec's gaze steadily.

Alec’s eyes widened and he swallowed dryly. “Y-you’re quite m-magical yourself.” He ducked his head shyly, feeling heat rise up to his cheeks. 

Magnus was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Alec continued to run, trying his best to ignore the older man’s stare.

Their friendship continued to grow, and Alec found himself getting closer to Magnus. Magnus was always cheerful and optimistic and took every opportunity to flirt with Alec. Alec was learning something new about Magnus every day, and he was happy that he could see this side of Magnus. It was so different than when they were at Top Gun. This must be the real personality that Catarina had told him about, and she was right. Magnus had an aura that demanded attention everywhere he went. As they grew closer together, the more Alec wanted to just let Magnus know who he really was. But what he had with Magnus was so precious, and he would do everything not to endanger it. He tried not to think about the day Magnus would learn about his real identity. Nobody knew what the future would hold, and for Alec to be able to see Magnus again, that was good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO IS REJOICING BECAUSE CAMILLE IS FINALLY GONE?! Hahaha!!!!  
> So, remember I said I love water scenes? Well, I hope you guys thoroughly enjoyed this scene!!!! A little role reversal here with Alec taking the reins!! Is it going to be smooth sailing from here on out?! That's for you to find out...in my next chapters! Teehee!!!  
> Thank you guys so so much for reading, and for all your continuing support!!! I love your thoughts, your feelings, your critiques, your Kudos!! Let me know what you guys think!! Thank you!!


	16. Reaching a Fever Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace asks Alec to do something that he never thought he would have to do again, and Magnus ends up in a situation where he never thought he would get into again. Brace yourselves, another rollercoaster ride is about to begin!

**Chapter 16**

“I need your help, buddy,” Jace said one day while they were once again in an empty classroom during break time.

Alec took a sip of his coffee. “What’s up?”

“It’s my roommate,” Jace continued, “He wants to propose to his girlfriend.”

Alec gave Jace a look. “No.”

Jace pouted. “Please, Alec. You’re the best aerobatics pilot. I’ve watched the others in my wing, but nobody comes even close to your skill in aerobatics.”

“Nobody knows I’m good at it, Jace. Just get someone from your wing and they’d do a wonderful job.” Alec stated.

“I might have boasted that I knew someone who could give the best performance...”Jace trailed off, his eyes casting upwards.

Alec sighed, exasperated. “Jeeze, Jace. You are going to be the death of me.”

“I already helped you die once. You owe me one.”

Alec looked at the blond, dumbfounded.

Jace shrugged. “If I hadn’t changed into my flight uniform and lied to Magnus that it was me flying that plane for his fiancé, do you think he would be here right now for you to oogle? No, he’d be wallowing in grief thinking that he had you killed.”

“Fine! I’ll do it,” Alec said bitterly.

Jace beamed. “Yes! I love you, man.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked curiously, eyeing the backpack in Alec’s hands.

Alec froze. Magnus was supposed to be in class. It had been especially difficult to meet up with Jace because Magnus was always around. Luckily he had a break during a spot in the afternoon when Magnus had an Air Marshal course. He took that time to sneak up to meet with Jace and do some practice flight runs. He would change in the empty classroom and rush back to his dorm before Magnus came back from class.

“Just meeting an um - a friend.” Alec lied.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “Oh,” he looked down at the backpack. “With all your gear?”

Alec’s eyes searched around frantically. “U-um, yeah.”

Suddenly Magnus’s eyes lit up in recognition and a sly grin spread across his face. “Oh, scandalous, Gideon. You are secretly meeting a guy and you didn’t tell me? I feel offended.” Magnus put a hand to his chest, feigning a look of hurt.

Alec’s face burned. “I-It’s not like that.”

“We’re both adults, Gideon. Go on, don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Magnus winked.

Alec didn’t know what to say so he just ran out of the room. His face was still red by the time he got to Jace’s. Jace of course, tackled him into a headlock until Alec confessed what had happened with Magnus.

“Alright, tomorrow’s the big day. Let’s practice until it’s perfect. I don’t think Magnus will care that you’re gone for longer than usual today,” Jace teased.

“Shut up.” Alec pouted as he put on his helmet and climbed into the plane.

  
By the time Alec had changed and walked back to the dorm, it was late. He was tired, but it was great. The final practice run was perfect, and he nailed each maneuver with no mistakes. He walked slowly, trying to figure out how to tell Magnus that it was all a misunderstanding when he opened the door and whatever he had wanted to say stuck in his throat.

Magnus was on the bed, half-naked, making out with a man that Alec recognized as one of the guys Magnus had checked out at the gym. Alec blinked and turned away, his heart lurching.

“Gideon! Sorry I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” Magnus sat up quickly, face flushed. He nodded at the other man, who got up and left hastily, avoiding Alec’s eyes as he brushed past.

Alec gulped as he watched Magnus run a hand through his hair casually. Dog tags hung around his neck, and there was a light sheen of sweat on the older man’s chest.

“S-sorry I didn’t mean to intrude. I- should just g-go.” Alec’s eyes flickered from Magnus down to the floor.

“No, it’s fine. I wasn’t really feeling it anyway,” Magnus glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

“Wow, you’ve been gone for quite some time,” Magnus ran his eyes down Alec’s body, and Alec shivered. “You must be quite impressive.” He clicked his tongue, eyes slowly moving back up and holding Alec’s gaze.

Alec felt the heat rise up in the back of his neck. “It’s not like that. I-" he stammered.

Magnus grinned. “I’m just teasing you, you’re fun to tease.”

Alec pouted, looking up at the older man. He noticed a red mark on Magnus's neck, and his heart dropped. He looked away and proceeded to put his bag down into his locker.

Magnus watched the taller man, grinning teasingly. He frowned though when he saw what looked to be a pained expression flash by the younger man’s face. He continued to watch as Gideon grabbed his clothes and silently walked into the bathroom. His phone beeped and he checked his message.

_Want to continue at my place? No roommate here to disturb us ;)_

Magnus closed his eyes and turned off his phone. He put his face in his hands and sighed. After he ran into Gideon earlier in the afternoon, he couldn’t get his mind off the fact that Gideon was seeing someone. He had thought the younger man felt the same way he did. But apparently not. He was annoyed and angry. And yes, he was jealous. So he went to the gym to blow off some steam and the muscular man had stared at him and they had ended up back in the dorm. Now seeing Gideon, why did he feel even worse?

That evening, Alec did not speak a word to Magnus. He put on his headphones and laid down facing the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut but all he could see was the vision of Magnus on the bed, eyes closed in pleasure as someone else pressed their lips to his golden skin. That man, with a strong and muscular body. Everything that Magnus wanted, tall, dark, handsome, and strong. Something Alec would never be. All Alec was, was just a lie.

  
Alec woke up the next day with a massive headache from the lack of sleep.

“Buddy, what happened? Are you going to be okay to fly?” Jace asked, worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Everything is still good to go. Is your side ready?” Alec rubbed his eyes as he suited up.

“Make me proud, Gideon!” Jace beamed. Alec rolled his eyes at his best friend and climbed into the cockpit. When everyone was in position, Jace gave the signal, and Alec flew into the air.

Magnus woke up the next morning and Gideon was nowhere to be found. There was an unspoken tension last night and Magnus didn’t get a wink of sleep. He yawned, checking the time. Thank goodness he was not late for his morning meeting. He got ready and stepped out to head towards the meeting room when a group of his colleagues rushed by.

“Hey, I heard there’s something going on at the Flights wing. Warlock, you want to join us? The morning meeting has been rescheduled to early afternoon anyway.”

Magnus shrugged. “Sure.” They made their way towards the field.

Magnus watched as the plane flew above, spelling out in what looked like a proposal message. Magnus smiled. Classic aviator proposal. His smile hardened though when the plane ended the message with a barrel roll and a 360-degree loop. His blood ran cold as he saw the familiar manoeuver. It was the same manoeuver from 8 years ago.

The aircraft landed soon thereafter, and a crowd had started to gather. In the front was a man smiling brightly, arms around a beautiful young woman, whom Magnus guessed to be the newly engaged couple. The ladder was pulled up to the aircraft, and the crowd cheered and applauded as the pilot disembarked the plane. The pilot removed his helmet, and Magnus’s legs turned to jelly when he saw the familiar dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Magnus watched with wide eyes as the young pilot smiled shyly, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck when the newly engaged couple thanked him. No, no it couldn’t be. It was just a coincidence. It had to be. Magnus’s hands were clammy and his head swam.

His suspicion was fully confirmed when a blond man walked up to the pilot and gave him a big hug. Magnus stared. That man was unmistakably Jace. An older version, but still recognizably Jace. The same Jace who had mysteriously fallen off the grid after Alec’s funeral. Seeing the two of them together, it was undeniable. Gideon was Alec. Magnus’s hands balled up into fists. His blood boiled. Alec had stared him in the eye and lied straight to his face. Why would he do that? He left the crowd, heading back to the dorm to clear his head.

Magnus sat in the shower until the water ran cold. His mind swarmed with questions. How was Alec still alive? Why did he fake his death? Why did he lie to Magnus about not knowing him? Maybe Alec really didn’t remember him. Magnus sighed. His brain hurt. He had just started to open up his heart to someone and once again he was lied to. Anger rose up and Magnus slammed a fist into the shower wall.

Alec’s body felt hot as he changed out of the aviator jumpsuit and back into his uniform.

“Hey buddy, that was awesome! You nailed it perfectly!” Jace slapped him on the back.

“Woah, you’re really warm,” Jace said as he placed a hand over the top of Alec’s forehead. “Alec,” he whispered quietly, “I think you’ve got a fever.”

Alec brushed his hand away. “I’m fine, I’ll just go lay down when I get back.”

Jace looked at him with worry in his eyes. “You overexerted yourself again, didn’t you? Are you sure you will be ok? Should I walk you back to your door?”

Alec shook his head frantically. “No, we can’t risk Magnus seeing you.”

Jace sighed. “He probably won’t even remember me, Alec. It’s been so long. And I definitely look more handsome now than before.” Jace flipped his hair. Alec laughed softly.

“Text me if anything happens ok? If I don’t hear from you tomorrow, I don’t care, I am going over there to find you.” Jace looked at him seriously.

Alec nodded and waved him off. “I’ll be fine, stop worrying about me."

Alec slowly trudged back to the dorm. His vision swam and he had to stop for a couple of minutes from time to time. _Yikes,_ he thought, _I really did overdo it again._ The barrel rolls and loops that he did was quite taxing on his body and messed with his vertigo. With the lack of sleep from last night, he was definitely not in the best physique to do what he did today.

Magnus sat on the edge of the bed angrily waiting. He ran through many scenarios in his head on how to confront Alec, and to demand answers. The door opened and Magnus bolted up, hands gripped into fists by his side.

Alec staggered into the room. All he saw was his bed, and he wanted to head straight to it, but he lost control of his legs, and he felt himself fall forward.

Magnus lunged and caught Alec. Alec leaned against him heavily, and Magnus could feel the heat radiating off the other man’s body. Alec was burning up and delirious. All anger left Magnus in an instant.

“Al-“Magnus caught himself and bit his tongue, “Gideon, what happened?” he dragged Alec over to the bed and laid him down.

Alec muttered incoherently. “Hot-so hot.”

Magnus put his hand to Alec’s forehead, his eyes widening as he felt the burning skin. He quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbed some washcloths. He ran it under cold water, then rushed back out to put them on Alec’s forehead.

Alec thrashed about and whined softly. “So hot...off.” He tugged at his shirt weakly.

Magnus sighed. This was all too familiar. He helped the semi-conscious Alec up into a sitting position and with one hand supporting Alec’s back, Magnus pulled off the offending garment. He threw the shirt on the ground, moved his hands up to Alec’s shoulder, and gently laid him back down. Magnus’s hand grazed something rough on Alec’s right shoulder blade. Frowning, he took a quick look. Upon closer inspection, he could feel and see a rough patch hidden underneath the Phoenix tattoo. Magnus sucked in a breath. This was the last piece of proof that Gideon was indeed Alec. And he had gone through more trouble than Magnus had imagined hiding his real identity.

Alec moaned softly and leaned into Magnus’s touch. He weakly lifted Magnus’s hands and cradled it against his cheek, sighing contentedly at the coolness of Magnus’s hands. Magnus looked down at Alec and slowly caressed his cheek. His heart pulled, his fingers still remembering the feel of Alec’s skin.

Alec grabbed the rest of Magnus’s arm. “C-cold. Feels good. M-more.” Alec mumbled, his eyes squeezed tightly.

Magnus moved to get more cold towels but Alec kept his hold on Magnus’s arm.

“N-nnghofff,” Alec whined.

Magnus leaned in closer. “What?”

Magnus watched as Alec nuzzled against his arm trying to find relief for his burning skin. Suddenly, Alec grabbed ahold of Magnus’s waist, and Magnus tumbled onto the sleeping man. Magnus’s shirt rode up and Alec’s warm hands on his cool skin sent a shiver through his entire being. Alec kept on pawing at Magnus’s shirt. Magnus threw up his hands in disbelief. He batted the disoriented man’s hands away and removed his shirt. Alec clung to him like a teddy bear, sighing happily when he pulled Magnus’s cold body flush against his burning skin. Magnus hissed at the sensation but continued to let Alec hug him from behind. _How come every time he ended up in these situations?_ Alec nuzzled his head in the crook of Magnus’s neck, humming happily. Magnus let the younger man hold him until he fell asleep, and Magnus once again drifted off to a peaceful sleep. He’d just wake up early tomorrow and go back to his own bed before Alec awoke.

Alec woke up in the middle of the night. He blinked, feeling something warm under his arm. He sucked in a breath. _Why was there someone in his bed?_ He bolted up, and the man shifted around, his face turning over. Alec’s eyes widened as the moonlight cast a soft glow on the sleeping man’s face. _What was Magnus doing in his bed?_ Alec gulped and his breathing hitched as he cast his eyes downwards, seeing Magnus’s dog tags glinting in the night. _Oh god, Magnus was half-naked. What happened?_ Alec groaned. All he could remember was reaching the dorm and then he must have passed out.

Magnus shifted again and Alec froze. Please don’t wake up, he silently prayed. Magnus’s eyes were still closed but he threw an arm around Alec’s waist, hugging him tightly. Alec squealed internally. His breathing shallowed as Magnus nuzzled into his neck, sound asleep. Alec smiled as he brushed a lock of black hair away from Magnus’s face. He gently put his arm around Magnus. _I’ll just wake up early tomorrow and sneak away before Magnus realizes,_ he thought to himself and fell asleep.

Alec did not wake up early. And neither did Magnus. Alec opened his eyes just as Magnus stirred in his sleep. Before he could move, Magnus’s eyes opened and Alec found himself staring straight into those hazel gold eyes. Alec swallowed, trying to figure out what to say when he suddenly felt Magnus’s fingers caress his hips lightly. Alec’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink as he searched the other man’s eyes.

Magnus softly traced Alec’s hipbone, watching as the other man’s face flushed. He smiled to himself, knowing that he was the cause of that delicious blush. Magnus slowly moved his hand upwards, his feather-light touch skimming Alec’s body.

“You’re fever’s finally gone down,” Magnus commented softly as his hands landed on Alec’s forehead. “Though your face is still red.” He smiled flirtatiously.

Alec bit his lip, his heart pounding ferociously in his chest. He couldn’t breathe, and he felt like he would pass out again.

“W-why are you in my b-bed?” Alec stammered with a deer in the headlights look.

“You told me to strip and then dragged me into bed with you,” Magnus answered nonchalantly. “I’m not one to say no.”

Alec pulled back from Magnus’s touch and scrambled off the bed. “Y-you just get into anyone’s bed then?”

Magnus shrugged and quirked an eyebrow. “Why? Are you perhaps jealous...Gideon?”

Something flickered in Alec’s eyes, but Magnus couldn’t quite read it. He casually ran a hand through his hair. “I need a shower. You sweated on me all night.”

Alec choked, his brain instantaneously projecting non-PG rated images into his mind. His face turned beet red and he cast his gaze downwards, hands fidgeting.

“Calm down, Gideon. I was just a human ice pack for you. I guess it helped considering you look like you’re back to normal now.” Magnus got off the bed and brushed past Alec to go to the bathroom. Alec stood, still fidgeting when Magnus poked his head out from the bathroom door.

“You want to join me?” His eyes glinted mischievously as he smirked.

A knock on the door saved Alec from dying of embarrassment. He quickly raced to the door and opened it, proceeding to slam it shut when he saw who was standing outside.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Who is it?”

“N-no one. Aren’t you going to take a shower?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, then shrugged and closed the bathroom door. Alec sighed, then opened the door a crack.

“I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time, Baby Blue.” Shane’s voice filled the air.

Alec quickly put his hand over Shane’s mouth. “Shhhh, you can’t be here, Shane. And call me Gideon.”

“Oh, right, sorry about that, Gideon.” Shane pushed Alec backward and squeezed into the dorm.

  
“Damn, you guys got it good here. This is like a luxury suite.” He whistled, looking around.

“Shane, can we talk somewhere else? It’s not safe here.” Alec whispered urgently, his eyes moving towards the bathroom door.

“It’s not safe? Is it your roommate? Did he hurt you? I’m going to kill him.” Shane’s eyes looked furious.

Alec shook his head. “No, it’s not that, it’s-“ Alec stopped short when the bathroom door swung open and Magnus stepped out, his hair dripping.

“Ugh, I ran out of shampoo. Gideon can I-“ Magnus’s eyes widened as he saw a familiar blond hair green-eyed man in the room.

"Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you had a guest. Hello, my name is Warlock.” Magnus quickly recovered and he extended a hand out to Shane.

“Marshall.” Shane’s eyes widened but he kept a smooth composure as he shook Magnus’s hand. He tightened his grip, and there was tension as the two men stared each other down.

Alec coughed and handed Magnus his shampoo.

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus said as he grabbed the shampoo, his hand deliberately brushing against the younger man’s as he winked.

Shane grabbed Alec by the waist, pulling the taller man flush against his body. His eyes glared at Magnus, challenging.

Alec stood awkwardly, not really sure what was going on. He sucked in a deep breath and awkwardly gave a half-wave to Magnus as he dragged Shane out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised two chapters but - I thought it'd be best for the finale to be posted together instead of on its own!  
> Two more chapters to go after this! Who else is squealing at Alec's feverish state? Let me know your thoughts!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!


	17. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns more about Shane, and Magnus learns about the people Alec has been - or hasn't been with.

**Chapter 17**

“When were you going to tell me that your roommate was Magnus?” Shane leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms. They were sitting in the visitor’s lounge area, talking quietly amongst themselves.

“Shane, he doesn’t know who I am! What if he recognized you and put two and two together?” Alec fidgeted nervously as he rolled the coffee cup in his hands.

Shane rolled his eyes. “I’m sure he doesn’t recognize me, Baby Blue. But how are you so certain he doesn’t recognize you?”

“I’ve done a lot of work to hide from him. When he’s around, I’m Gideon. Bold, confident, Gideon. You even helped me cover up my scar for goodness sakes, Shane! He doesn’t know who I really am.”

“And how long are you planning on keeping this secret from him?” Shane asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Alec glanced away. “I-I don’t know.”

“Is he still engaged?”

Alec shook his head. “No, she cheated on him.”

Shane let out a long sigh. “Alec, answer me truthfully. Do you want to be with Magnus?”

Alec’s eyes widened and his face flushed. “I-Why are you asking me this?”

Shane placed a hand overtop his. “Alec, have you thought about the consequences of living a lie? What would Magnus think once he found out that you have been lying to him the entire time?”

Alec bit his lip and stared down at the table.

“You and Magnus are from completely different worlds. Is he really who you want to be with?” Shane rubbed gentle circles on the back of Alec’s hands.

“You and I, we’ve been through so much.Have you ever thought of us-” Shane took a deep breath before continuing, “Together?”

Alec’s eyes widened as he looked up into Shane’s deep green eyes. Shane held Alec’s gaze steadily, and Alec felt his cheeks heat up.

“S-Shane, I-" Alec stammered. “I-You, you like….me?” his eyes widened.

“I have liked you ever since we met at the academy. But you were training under me and it was not appropriate for me to have such feelings. When you took that bullet for me, I made my decision to fake my death. I knew that when my mission was over, you would have graduated, and then I would finally be able to tell you how I felt."

Shane smiled sadly, glancing away. "I just never imagined that you would meet Magnus." 

Alec felt flustered. This was the first time someone had confessed their feelings to him. Sure, he had many girls and some guys give him looks, but he mainly ignored them as they were not looking to be in a relationship. Shane was quite handsome, and he had an amazing personality. But he saw Shane just like how he saw Jace - as a best friend, as a mentor. But to be in a romantic relationship with him? Honestly, Alec had never thought about it. He didn’t know what to say. He looked down at Shane’s hands. They were strong and firm, and it made him feel safe and loved. But, there was something missing, and Alec didn’t know what it was.

“You don’t have to tell me your answer right now, Alec. I’ll wait. And I’ll understand, no matter who you choose.” Shane pulled his hand away as he sighed.

“Shane, I, I’m sorry. This is all so sudden, and you mean a lot to me, you really do. But I, I don’t know if I can-“ Shane stopped him mid-sentence.

“Alec, please, just think about it, okay? Give me at least one chance. That’s all I ask. And whatever the future outcome is for us, I want you to know that I don’t want my feelings to change the way you see me. I’ll always want you to be happy.”

Alec nodded. Shane gave him a wide smile. “So, tell me how everything is coming along here.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting just like old times. It was late by the time Alec got back to his dorm.

“U-um, goodnight, Shane. Thank you for today.” Alec stood awkwardly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t be awkward, Alec. You’re still my best friend, and always will be. Come here.” Shane reached out and gave him a big bear hug, and Alec hugged back. They bid their farewells and Alec walked into the dorm.

************

Alec was deep in thought about what Shane had said to him. He spent his time pondering, wondering what to do. Magnus had stopped his casual flirty banter and kept his conversations between them short and direct. He no longer asked Alec to join him at the gym, and there were some nights where he didn’t even come back to the dorm. On those nights, Alec went to bed with a lump in his throat, trying not to wonder where Magnus was. On occasion, Alec would walk in on Magnus in a heated make-out session with pilots from the Maneouver’s wing. Each time it would be with someone new, and Alec’s heart deflated each time.

“Never have I ever ran around naked in the field.”

Magnus shrugged and took a drink. They were sitting on the floor, half drunk. Magnus’s latest fling, a young pilot, was a social butterfly. He and his buddies snuck in some alcohol and now they were sitting in Magnus’s room, playing a game of Never Have I Ever. Alec was out, probably on a date with Sherwin, or whatever his name was. Magnus downed another shot. He didn’t want to think about Alec. Not right now.

The door opened, and Magnus groaned internally. It was like the world was out to get him. Every time he thought of Alec, or _didn’t_ want to think of him, Alec would magically appear out of nowhere.

“Hey, a newcomer! The more the merrier!” A rowdy pilot raised his glass, sloshing alcohol all over the floor.

Alec looked around at the three pilots. He shook his head.

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you are a lightweight!” Another half-drunk pilot with a buzzcut scoffed.

Alec glanced around and saw Magnus’s eyes on him. “N-no, I’m not a lightweight,” he lied, gauging Magnus’s reaction. Magnus just shrugged and poured a shot.

“Join us, unless you have some dirty secret that you’re hiding?” Magnus held out the shot glass to him, his tone challenging.

Alec gulped. What was that supposed to mean? His eyes hardened. “Fine, I’ll join,” he said as he faked confidence and took the shot from Magnus, ignoring the jolt of electricity that shot through him as their hands brushed lightly. He sat down across from the Asian man.

“Never have I ever thrown up during a flight exercise.”

The game continued long into the night. Luckily for Alec, he drank no more than a couple of times. He was never the adventurous type, so most of the things the other pilots said, especially the raunchier things, Alec just laughed as he watched the others drink. Magnus, not surprisingly, drank almost every shot. Alec learned some things about Magnus that had him turning away and blushing furiously.

“Warlock, what’s with your roommate? His glass is still full!” The man sitting beside Magnus exclaimed. Axel was his name if Alec remembered correctly. He had seen him a couple of times hanging around Magnus, much to Alec’s dismay.

“We’ll do some easy ones then! More drinking for everyone!” Axel lifted his drink, alcohol sloshing out of his glass. The group cheered and hollered.

“Never have I ever made out with someone in public.” Everyone rolled their eyes as they drank from their glass. Axel smirked and suddenly reached over and pulled Magnus into a passionate kiss. Alec looked away and fiddled with his untouched glass. 

“That’s too simple, Axel.” The other pilot sneered drunkenly. “Never have I ever fallen in love with someone I shouldn’t have.”

Magnus snorted and took a sip. He glanced over at Alec, who downed his entire shot. “Woah, slow down there, Gideon. Who did _you_ fall in love with?” He asked teasingly.

Alec froze, his lips still on the glass as his eyes locked on Magnus. There was a moment when his eyes searched Magnus’s before he looked away and coughed.

Magnus swallowed dryly. _What was that?_ He kept his gaze steadily on Alec, who was now refusing to look at him.

“Never have I ever kissed a girl.” The third pilot slurred, his hand raising his glass up before downing it. Magnus shook himself out of his thoughts, grinned, and drank another shot.

Alec left his glass untouched, and he noticed one of the pilots did as well. The pilot looked over at him and gave a small smile and nod. Alec swallowed and looked down sheepishly.

“My turn! Never have I ever kissed a GUY!”

Magnus knocked the rest of his drink back, feeling slightly buzzed. He could hold his liquor very well, and it took a lot to get him drunk. His gaze once again fell back towards Alec, expecting the younger man to drink along with everyone else. His eyes widened as he noticed that Alec's eyes flickered around the group briefly but his glass remained untouched. When Alec’s ocean blue eyes met his, Magnus quirked his eyebrows, eyeing the full glass, puzzled.

“We’re out of alcohol and I’m sleepy.” A voice broke the two of them out of their trance.Everyone started to get up slowly and bid their goodnights until only Alec and Magnus were left in the dorm. Alec kept his eyes downcast, bending down to pick up the empty bottles and glasses. When he straightened up, his vision swam and he swayed. Strong arms caught him around the waist.

“Easy there, tiger.” Magnus’s breath felt warm against his neck and Alec shivered.

“You really are a lightweight.”

Alec shook his head. “Am not. I just can’t drink as much as you can,” he denied.

“You cheated the entire time and you’re still drunk. Don’t think I didn’t see you,” Magnus chortled.

“I didn’t cheat,” Alec said softly.

“Yeah right.” Magnus rolled his eyes, smiling as he grabbed the bottles from him. Alec kept quiet, his lips pulled in a thin line.

“Unless you’re telling me that you didn’t kiss your boyfriends or girl-“ Magnus looked up, his smile faltering when he saw Alec’s face.

Alec glanced at Magnus, seeing the older man's eyes widen and mouth drop open. Alec quickly turned his head away, his face burning with embarrassment and shame as he made his way to bed. “I’m tired. Goodnight.”

Magnus turned and went into the bathroom to rinse out the bottles. He frowned. Alec’s reaction didn’t seem to be an act. He genuinely looked like he was telling the truth. But how could someone like Alec, so beautiful and amazing, not have had their first kiss? Magnus shook his head to clear his thoughts. Nah, he was probably just shy and not comfortable about sharing private information with strangers. But Magnus wasn’t a stranger...was he?

Alec laid in bed with his eyes wide open, his mind racing. From the game they played, Magnus evidently didn’t shy away from the pleasures of the world. Alec sighed. They were from completely different worlds. How could someone as breathtaking as Magnus ever like a person like himself? Maybe Shane was right, Magnus would never be interested in someone like him. Alec closed his eyes and fell asleep with a lump stuck in his throat.

“Gideon, what am I to you?” Magnus asked the next morning.

Alec paled. Was he too obvious last night? Was Magnus aware of his feelings?

“You know things about me, yet I don’t know anything about you.” Magnus continued. “I know we’re not supposed to talk about our personal lives, but, I just feel like I don’t know you at all.”

Alec sighed a breath of relief. He shrugged. “What do you want to know about me?”

“I don’t know, anything, I guess. Your dreams, your hobbies, your previous relationships, crazy exes.. stuff like that.”

“This is about last night, isn’t it?” Alec looked at Magnus hard. “Not everyone is like you, Warlock. You flirt, you tease, you have suitors falling left and right for you. I-I’m not like that.”

Magnus didn’t say anything. Alec looked away. “Yeah, I’m lame. I haven’t had my first kiss. Heck, I haven’t even dated anyone before. I’ve got absolutely no experience in relationships. There. Now you know something about me. That I’m just a pathetic kid.”

Magnus searched for words, but Alec had already walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Alec didn’t return to the dorm for a couple of nights. Magnus noticed that he still showed up to classes but then he would be nowhere to be found after the last course.

“Gideon, where are you going?” Magnus grabbed the taller man’s arm before he could slip away.

“That’s my own personal business,” Alec answered calmly, his face neutral.

Magnus’s face dropped as he let his arm fall. "Are you mad at me? I’m sorry, I don’t care who you’ve been with.” Magnus frowned, “Or who you _haven’t_ been with.” He scratched his head.

Alex huffed, turning around on his heels.

“Wait, Gideon, sorry, I didn’t mean that,” Magnus ran after the taller man.

“You never mean anything you say, Warlock,” Alec snapped at him.

Magnus was taken aback by the sudden outburst. “Gideon, what’s that supposed to mean?” Magnus asked slowly, his eyes narrowing.

“You flirt, you laugh; it’s all just a game to you, isn’t it?” Alec rubbed his temples.

“Is that how you see me, Gideon?” Magnus snapped back.

“Yes!” Alec shouted before he realized it.

Magnus’s face fell, his warm brown eyes turning sad. Without saying a word, he turned around and walked away. Alec bit his lip, his anger immediately diminished at Magnus’s crestfallen face. He hadn’t meant what he had said. He hadn’t meant to make Magnus sad.

  
  
“What’s wrong, Baby Blue?” Shane asked when Alec flopped down onto the couch, burying his face into the cushions. Alec had made his way to Shane's apartment, unable to bring himself to go back to the dorms.

“Long day,” Alec answered, muffled.

“Something happened with Magnus?” Shane walked over and sat down beside the taller man.

Alec shook his head.

“Come on, Blue Eyes, tell me about it. I’m ok, really. I told you, I want you to be happy.” Shane gently massaged Alec’s shoulders.

“I’m not good enough for him, Shane. Maybe you’re right, we’re not meant to be. We’re so different. But why does it hurt so much?”

“The first love and the first heartbreak is always the most bittersweet one, Alec. Did you get in a fight with him?”

Alec sat up, his face crestfallen as he looked at Shane. “Shane, I’m sorry for hurting you. I now know what it’s like to have feelings for someone who doesn’t like you back.”

Shane pulled Alec into a tight hug. “Alec, don’t you ever say that. What hurts me more is seeing you hurt. I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me.”

As much as he loved Alec, his love could not compare to the love Alec had for Magnus. The two were hopelessly pining after one another. Even if he knew Magnus wouldn’t admit it, he could always see the way that Magnus looked at Alec. No matter how much he wanted Alec for himself, he knew that Alec would never truly be happy with him.

“Now come on, tell me what happened.” Shane pushed his thoughts away and gave Alec a reassuring smile. He listened tentatively as Alec sobbed in his arms.

“I think I want to let go, Shane. I think I’ll hand in my badge and leave this all behind,” Alec said, his eyes red and swollen.

“Now come on, Alec, don’t be hasty. Why don’t you just take a break? Stay here for a week, then I’ll make a call to the director and you can be put on temporary leave. That way you can return at any time.”

Shane stroked Alec’s soft brown hair as the younger man cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 1 of the 2-part finale! I am so sad that this is coming to an end. I really hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter!!!  
> Once again, let me know your thoughts!!!! <3 Love you guys!!


	18. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As this high-flying adventure comes to an end, what will become of Alec and Magnus? Will they finally conquer the twists and turns or will they crash and burn?

**Chapter 18  
  
** Magnus stepped into the dorm. He sighed as there was still no sign of Alec. Alec hadn’t returned to the dorm for a week. The bed was untouched and neatly made. Magnus frowned. Something felt off today, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Stepping into the bathroom, he noticed that Alec’s things were gone. Eyes widening, he went over to Alec’s locker and gingerly pulled it open. It was completely empty. His stomach lurched as his hands grew cold and clammy. He ran out, checking the dining hall, the visitor's lounge, and the classrooms. Alec was nowhere to be found. Magnus pushed the double main doors open and ran towards the parking lot.  
  


Alec shifted his backpack over his shoulder and continued to walk down the gravel path. The sky was grey and there was a slight drizzle of rain falling from the sky. His eyes stung with unshed tears as he continued to walk, the rain starting to pick up. Shane had offered him a ride but he wanted some time to himself. Half an hour into his walk, the rain had started to really come down. Alec shivered, wishing that maybe he should have taken up Shane’s offer. The bus shelter was another half hour away. He was now at a halfway point and it would be the same distance going back to Base and going to the shelter. Alec fished his phone out of his pockets and searched for a signal. He sighed as it was a futile attempt to get a signal in these neck of the woods. He turned his collar up and continued to walk, his only comfort being the sound of the rain pattering down.

Magnus cursed as he rode his motorcycle slowly down the gravel path, the rain covering his visor. Gravel was already dangerous enough but in the rain, one small mistake and he would end up severely injured. Seeing a figure up in the distance, he felt hope rise up in his chest as he put the throttle on and sped down the path.

Alec heard the sound of an engine come up from behind, and he walked off to the side to let the approaching vehicle pass. A motorcycle rode by and stopped a couple of feet ahead. It was a black Indian Scout with white leather seats. Alec shook his head. _Who in their right mind would ride a motorcycle in this weather, and one with white leather seats?_ Alec kept walking until he was close enough to admire the bike. When Alec got close enough, he could see the pristine paint job on the bike, the rain droplets beading down. It was absolutely breathtaking. He nodded over at the rider, who was still sitting on the bike. “She’s a beauty,” he said loudly so the rider would be able to hear him through his helmet. Alec continued walking.

Magnus breathed deeply as Alec walked by him, flashing him a bright smile. His heart was still racing from the adrenaline as he put the kickstand down and dismounted. He took off his helmet and ran towards the taller man, grabbing him by the arm.

“Wha-?” Alec spun around as he felt something grab his arm. His eyes widened as he came face to face with Magnus. That’s right, he had almost forgotten that Magnus rode a motorcycle. The Asian man stood in front of him, hair damp from the rain. Water beaded down onto the tight leather jacket, and Alec swallowed as Magnus looked absolutely divine clad in leather.

“Where are you going, Gideon?” Magnus asked his grip tight on Alec’s biceps. “Were you going to leave me again?” His eyes were fierce.

“Leave you again? What are you talking about, Warlock?” Alec asked, puzzled.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked again, ignoring Alec's question.

“I’m going to Sha-" Alec quickly closed his mouth. Shit, he had almost slipped up! But what was Shane's codename again?! "A f-friend's house." Alec stammered out lamely. 

Magnus let go of Alec’s biceps then, his arms lying limply at his side. _What was he doing? Why did he care so much where Alec was going?_

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” He asked softly.

Alec pushed down the feeling that started to bubble up in his chest. _No, you can’t waver now, Alec. The decision is made._ He took a deep breath and kept his face neutral. “I don’t think I need to tell you everything about my life, Warlock. You have your own life and I have mine.”

Alec shivered. He was now thoroughly soaked to the bone, and standing in one spot made it worse. “Now I have to get on my way or I will be late for the bus. Goodbye, Warlock,” he said as he shifted his bag and turned back around.

Magnus didn’t say a word, and Alec kept walking. It took all his strength not to turn around and look at Magnus one last time when he heard the sound of the motorcycle engine start. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a long sigh. Suddenly, Magnus rode up beside him, a hand holding out a helmet. Alec stopped walking and looked at the rider with a puzzled face. Magnus flipped up his visor.

“Get on.”

Alec’s eyes widened. He remembered Magnus saying that he didn’t let anyone ride on his motorcycle. His heart soared. _Magnus asked him to sit on his motorbike? What did that mean…?_ Magnus shook the helmet at him, but Alec took a step back, shaking his head. No, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t let Magnus walk back into his life like this.

“You are getting drenched, Gideon. Get on now,” Magnus shouted over the sound of the rain.

Alec looked from the helmet to Magnus, then back to the helmet. He sighed as he reached out and grabbed the black helmet, pulling it over his damp hair. He gingerly got on to the back of the bike, putting his hand awkwardly on Magnus’s shoulders. Alec sat back, careful to leave some space between him and the older man.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hands from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist, pulling the younger man against his back. He turned the throttle up and drove ahead. The movement caused Alec to tighten his arms around Magnus’s waist, and Magnus’s breath hitched. It had been a while since he had someone ride as a passenger. It was his rule not to let anyone ride with him, and yet here he was with Alec riding behind him. He could feel Alec’s lean, muscular frame against his back, his strong arms wrapped around his waist. It felt so right. Like they were made for each other. Magnus felt so protected, so loved in Alec’s arms. He shook his thoughts away. This was all his own wishful thinking. Alec didn’t want anything to do with him. Alec had someone else that loved him, that would cherish him. Magnus did not deserve him.

Alec’s heart pounded in his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around Magnus’s waist. His breathing shallowed, trying to process all the emotions that were rushing through his body. Magnus was so warm against him, and oh how much he longed to be able to hold Magnus like this. But Alec knew it was just a fantasy. This would be the last time he would see Magnus ever again. And to have his last moments with him, riding on a motorcycle, to hold him like this, this would be enough for Alec. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his arms as he hugged the older man.

Magnus felt Alec’s arms tighten around him. He closed his eyes momentarily and sighed. He slowly applied the brake, pulling the bike into a slow stop, then turned the bike around. Alec frowned when Magnus made a U-Turn. Where was he going? Alec tapped Magnus lightly on the shoulder, but Magnus made no sign of stopping. Instead, he sped up and Alec once again tightened his grip to prevent himself from falling off.

Magnus pulled into the parking lot and put the kickstand down. He waited for Alec to dismount before he got off. Alec pulled his helmet off, furious.

“What are you doing, Warlock? Why did you bring me back here? Now I’ve missed the bus!”

Magnus didn’t say anything and took Alec’s helmet from his hands. He stashed the helmets into the saddlebag without saying a word. Grabbing Alec by the elbows, he swiftly maneuvered him back to the dorm room.

“Stop it, Warlock. What are you doing?”

Magnus closed the door behind him and pushed Alec into the bathroom.“You’re soaked to the bone. Take a shower before you catch a cold.”

Alec towered over Magnus, furious. “Let me out of here, Warlock. I don’t know what you’re trying to do.”

  
Magnus stood his ground by the bathroom door. “Get in the shower now, Gideon, or I’ll get in there with you.” Magnus’s eyes darkened as he looked up at the taller man.

Alec’s eyes widened as he looked at the Asian man standing before him. There was something in Magnus’s eyes, something intense yet vulnerable, something that he had never seen before. Magnus shut the door and Alec sighed. He shivered as he stripped out of his clothes and turned on the hot water.

Once Magnus heard the shower turn on, he rummaged for something in his locker before rushing out of the dorm. He hoped Alec wouldn’t leave before he got back.

Alec stepped out of the shower and groaned. He had packed all his toiletries, including his towel. What was going on with Magnus? He looked over at the towel rack, seeing Magnus’s bright white towel sitting there. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed it and wiped down his body. My goodness, why was Magus’s towel so soft? He shook his head to clear his thoughts as a soft blush started to creep up his neck. It was when he was fully dry that he realized he had no change of clothes whatsoever. His face fell when he realized his backpack was still sitting in the saddlebags. Alec wrapped the towel around himself and stepped out of the bathroom. He frowned. Magnus was nowhere to be found. He checked his watch. If he made it out of here now, he would be able to catch the next bus into town. Alec glanced over at Magnus’s locker, contemplating. _Ah screw it,_ he thought to himself as he gingerly opened up Magnus’s locker, and found a pair of fresh boxers. Alec’s face heated up as he put them on, the familiar black silk boxer sliding against his skin. Alec bit his lip. It was the same boxer that he had worn before, what were the chances of that? Alec tried to find some pants and a shirt, but Magnus’s frame was a lot smaller and he was a bit shorter than Alec. He sighed and went to place the towel back on the rack.

Magnus barged into the room, panting. Alec poked his head out of the bathroom door and stepped out, clad only in - Magnus’s eyes widened as his eyes landed on a familiar black undergarment. He swallowed thickly, as he traced his eyes upwards, landing on those beautiful azure eyes.

Alec gulped as Magnus’s eyes raked up and down his body. Magnus’s eyes locked onto his, wild and intense, and filled with an emotion that he couldn’t quite decipher. He coughed and looked away.

“I left my clothes in my backpack. Can you help me grab them?” Alec asked, eyes cast downwards.

“Can I talk to you first before you leave?” Magnus asked as he sat down on the bed, gesturing for Alec to sit. Alec nodded and sat down on his side of the bed, facing the older man. He leaned against the wall, his legs dangling off the edge.

“Here. Drink this to warm up. Careful, it’s really hot.” Magnus handed him the tumbler, and Alec’s eyes widened as he grabbed the familiar bottle. Magnus watched him intently, and Alec quickly recovered, putting on a neutral expression and taking a sip from the tumbler. Chicken noodle soup. His eyes closed and he smiled into the tumbler, his memories crashing into him like waves.

Magnus watched as Alec took the tumbler into his hands and drank. He had not touched that tumbler since Alec’s ‘death’, and he couldn’t bring himself to throw it out. It was the only memory he had of Alec. He caught a small smile on Alec’s lips as the younger man sipped carefully on the hot soup, and his heart burst into warmth.

“What did you want to talk to me about, Warlock?” Alec asked as he continued to drink the warm soup. He raised an eyebrow at the Asian man, but Magnus kept quiet and continued to look at him intensely. Alec put the tumbler down and sighed. “What?”

Magnus stood up and climbed up onto Alec’s bed. Alec watched, his eyes widening as the older man straddled his hips.

“Wh-what are you-" Alec gulped as Magnus leaned forward, his left arm bracing the wall behind Alec’s head. Magnus hovered above the younger man, his knees on either side of Alec’s outstretched legs. His eyes bore into Alec’s, gaze unwavering.

“I can’t let you leave again.”

Alec’s breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded in his chest. He could smell Magnus’s intoxicating cologne of cucumber and white musk and it made his vision swim. He gulped, his eyes wide as they searched Magnus’s.

Magnus lifted his other hand and brushed a lock of slightly damp hair out of Alec’s face. His hand was shaking slightly as well, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Alexander,” he breathed out.

Alec’s sucked in a breath and looked away. “I told you, I’m not this Alexander you speak of. My name is Gideon.”

Magnus dropped his hand down and rested it on Alec’s bare hip. His confidence grew as he saw Alec’s face freeze as a delicious shade of pink rose up and dusted his cheeks.

“I can’t breathe every time you step into the room; my heart speeds up every time you look at me; even if it has been 8 long years, my hands still remember the warmth and the feel of your skin.” Magnus gently rubbed small circles on Alec’s hip.

“Do you…not remember me, Alec?” Magnus’s face faltered, his eyes full of sadness as he searched Alec’s bright blue eyes. 

Alec couldn’t breathe. His heart hammered in his chest, and he shivered as Magnus’s hands pressed into his hip. He blinked and his mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. _Is this really happening right now? How is this not a dream? Did Magnus like him? Did Magnus feel the same way that he felt?_ His heart was bursting with joy but he wasn’t sure what to do. All he was able to do was stare dumbfoundedly at the Asian man above him.

Magnus sighed and dropped both his arms down at his sides, his shoulders slumping. He just made a fool of himself. Heartbroken, he moved to get off the bed.

“M-Magnus,” Alec whispered, his voice cracking as he reached out to the older man.

Magnus froze. He looked up at Alec, eyes wide. _Had he heard correctly?_

 _“_ Magnus,” Alec said again, his voice cracking. He had dreamt of this moment for so long, to be able to call Magnus’s name once again.

Magnus’s eyes twinkled and his lips slowly turned upwards into a smile. A smile so genuine and so full of love, a smile that was meant only for Alec. Alec was mesmerized. His breath hitched yet again at just how breathtaking the man in front of him was. Magnus reached up and touched his cheek, sending shivers down his spine.

“Alexander.”

Alec’s heart rejoiced at hearing his name come out of Magnus’s lips. He almost cried at how beautiful it was. Oh, how he had yearned for Magnus to call him by his full name. 8 years of longing was a long time. But it was all worth it as it lead up to this moment. Alec took a deep breath and grabbed Magnus’s uniform by the lapels. Magnus’s eyes widened as Alec reached out and pulled him in, crashing their lips together. Alec’s lips moved against him, strong and firm, full of passion and longing. Magnus reciprocated, his hands cupping the back of Alec’s neck.

Alec didn’t think, and the next moment he was kissing Magnus. And Magnus was kissing him back!

Magnus’s lips were soft and experienced, guiding him and taking control. Alec kissed with all his might, pouring all of his emotions into that kiss. He wanted to tell Magnus, to show him how much he meant to him. All the years of longing, it all came down to this final moment. He pulled back gently, and Magnus chased his lips, his eyes closed. Alec felt so giddy, his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest.

Magnus opened his eyes slowly, his eyes locking onto those bright blue eyes that made his heart melt. He smiled widely, bringing his hands up to cup Alec’s cheeks.

“My dear Alexander,” he breathed out, “I believe you have just given me your first kiss.” He looked at the younger man, his face soft and filled with awe.

Alec blushed, his hand nervously scratching the back of his neck. “I-, I’m sorry. It must have been terrible. I haven’t done this before.” Suddenly his face fell and he glanced away.

“I’m lame. Why would you want to be with someone like me, who just had their first kiss? And I probably just slobbered all over you. And you’ll never want to see me again. And I’m not bold and confident, I’m everything that you don’t want,” Alec rambled.

Magnus placed a finger gently on Alec’s lips to silence him. “Alexander, you are everything I have ever wanted. You are perfect. And you have just given me the best damn kiss in my entire life.” He leaned in, once again capturing the younger man in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced in a heated tango, then slowed to a passionate waltz. They kissed until they could kiss no more. Breaking away reluctantly, Magnus reached out to grab Alec’s hands, rubbing them in small circles as he spoke.

“Alexander, I have had my fair share of lovers. But I have never felt for anyone as deeply as what I feel for you. I don’t want to push these feelings down anymore, I don’t want you to leave me, and I don’t want you to be in the arms of another. I want you to be mine, but most importantly, I want to be yours. I want to surrender everything to you if you will have me?”

Alec swallowed but kept silent, his bright eyes wide and looking intently at Magnus’s declaration of love.

“You have gone through so much for me. So now, let me give you something back in return.” Magnus leaned his forehead against the taller man’s.

“Alexander,” Magnus softly whispered with his eyes closed. “I love you.”

Alec’s breath hitched, and his lips turned up into a smile so wide that his cheeks were starting to ache. He threw himself at the older man and they tumbled onto the bed, laughing and kissing.

“Magnus,” Alec said softly with his arms wrapped around the older man, “I love you too. Forever and always.”

“Phoenix. Rising from the ashes.” Magnus said, lightly tracing the tattoo on Alec’s shoulder blades. “You really did go through a lot to hide your identity from me.”

Alec scoffed. “Hey, it’s not like I knew you would be my roommate. We all had to cover up any scars or birthmarks that we had.”

“Deep down, I’ve always known it was you, you know.” Magnus smiled softly.

Alec’s eyes widened. “H-how? When?”

Magnus smirked, a playful glint in his eye. “It’s a secret.”

Alec pouted. “No, tell me!”

Magnus just grinned and pulled Alec down onto the bed once again, arms wrapped around the younger man. He shivered as his chest touched Alec’s bare back, and he curled himself inwards and snaked his arm around Alec’s waist in a spooning position.

Alec leaned back and snuggled into Magnus’s arms, his hands interlocking with Magnus’s at the front of his waist. Everything felt so perfect, so right.

“Magnus, have we been in this position before?” Alec turned around so their faces were almost touching.

Magnus looked up into those calming ocean blue eyes. He smiled mischievously and crashed their lips together.

A year later, on a hot summer day, while Alec was staring up in the sky with his mouth hanging wide open, Magnus wrote out a proposal in the sky, ending it with a barrel roll and a 360-degree loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!!!! I really hope the ending did not leave you guys high and dry!  
> I am so sad to see you all go! This story has taken flight and gone in a direction I never knew would happen! And it was all thanks to all of you guys!! You have all given me the confidence to write, and shown me so much support and so much love, words cannot even begin to describe how grateful I am to each and every one of you!!  
> Let me know your final thoughts on this story!! Love you guys!!


End file.
